A sweet warm whisper on darkness
by Emilie's divinity
Summary: TysonHilarySince the return from the summer vacation Hilary became a coldhearted person.In fact,she was keeping a dark secret about herself that was still hunting her mind today...a secret that would destroy her life and eventually, somebody else's.
1. Back to school

(A/N)Hi every one...well I just have to say that I replaced the first chapter by this one but it is still the same...the story didn't change...I just corrected some spelling orgrammar mistakes...(don't forget my first language is not english it's french and I make my possible)...oh and I did the same with the second chapter...the others are ok...hope you enjoy!

A sweet warm whisper in the darkness...ch:1  
Back to school...

It was the return to school from the summer vacation.Tyson had a lot of difficulties to wake up (well like usual).But this morning was weird, he got up so early that he was himself suprised and all because he haven't seen Hilary for two months and that he was anxious to see her again.Tyson had a crush on her since he met her and not seeing her for the whole vacation was a crual condamnation for him.He entered in the kitchen and took a seat.

"Hi granps" Said Tyson in a yawn

"No time for that just eat and go to school otherwise you will be late like everytime and for your first day" Anwered his grand pa

"I can take my time why change the routine" He said a mouthfull of bread

"Can you get more mature because people will think you're a five year old jerk and you're suppose to be sixteen…" Said the old man

"well at least I look young…hehehe not like an old rotten 78" Tyson answered starting to run"got to go bye"

"Me old rotten?come back here right now!" He yelled

Tyson was still running and laughing about what he had said to his grand-pa.When he arrived in the class-room all the students were suprised to see him so early.Tyson greeted them and went next to Kenny.

"Hi Kenny how are you?" Said Tyson

"Tyson?you are so early are you sick or something?" Said the nerdy Kenny

"Why is everybody saying that? I just want to speak to my friends thats why I came early" He said

"Okay you got up early this morning just to talk to your friends?and you think that I'm gonna believe that?pfff let me guess that friend is a she with brown hair and maron eyes, shorter that you " Replied Kenny

"What?Hilary no you're crazy" Said Tyson embarrasly

"Well who said I was talking about Hilary?there is a lot of girls here with the same description…You have a crush on her I knew it" Replied Kenny smiling

"No I-I'm just no I…" Said Tyson blushing

"Well if it's for her that you came I'm sorry to inform you that she is not there yet,that's weird normally she is always the first arrived at school" Said Kenny

Just after Kenny said those words the door opened wide and Hilary entered in the class. She looked like she hadn't sleep for at least a month. Her face was sick pale but that wasn't the most dramatic change at all. In fact, her eyes looked angry, scared but more distant, just like if she was running from everybody's look.

'Man she is so pretty but what's wrong with her?' Thought Tyson to himself. Kenny poked him in the ribs laughing because of Tyson's face expression.

"Could you stop" He said glaring at Kenny just before looking at her again. She was wearing a blue jeans skirt with a black sleeveless top but something in her face had change.She realized he was looking at her so she gave him a deadly look.

"What !am I a television?" She said coldly.

"Well hi Hilary long time no see how are you?" He asked.

"Fine before you came" She replied.

'Ok...she's not feeling well...it was kinda harsh...why does she has to stare at me like that...with those freaky eyes? It looks like she doesn't want to be friend with me anymore...' He thought again.

"After school do you want to go out with Kenny and me?" He asked trying to do like nothing had happened.

"What? I have better things to do than hanging out with you" She said

"Men what happened to you,why are you speaking to me like that,you want to act like a jerk?" I replied

"Well it is none of your business and look at yourself before saying that peoples are jerks.Okay now enough I don't want to talk to you" She said to me coldly.

The bell rang as both of them went to take their seat. Tyson was lost, he didn't know how he could react to this; he didn't understand at all.

'It is so weird,why did she acted like that,before she was always friendly with me and she was always hanging out with us.What can I do I just love this girl and now she is rejecting my friendship. AAAAHH...I'll never understand girls they're too complicated...but that is not normal with Hilary, I know this girl and I also know she never acted like that before...I will try to find out after school' He thought.

'What did he wanted from me?it is to hard for him to understand that I don't want to be friend with him anymore?But in some ways I didn't want to be rude like that to him,in my heart he's still my friend…no thats not true...I don't have any friends...I will never trust somebody else than myself anymore and I'll have to forget about him.I'm sorry Tyson but I had change since what happened this summer' Hilary thought to herself.

The day passed and the student were preparing their stuff ready to leave.

"Well Tyson you will come with me yes or no?" Asked Kenny

"Sorry chief,but I have something more important to do" Answered Tyson

"What you will try to run after her maybe...like her little pocket doggy?" Said Kenny sarcasticaly.

"Yes exactly...I have to because I want to understand whats wrong with Hilary" Replied Tyson.

"Well good luck" Exclaimed Kenny going on his way.

"Thanks chief" Answered Tyson.

When Hilary was up to leave,Tyson ran after her.

"You again? What do you want,I thought my speech was clear enough this morning" She said glaring at him.

"Ya and that is the problem it was too clear" Answered the boy

"Well if it was clear why don't you stay away from me"

"Because this is not clear"

"What but you said that it was clear…arrrrr go away this conversation is silly" She started to walk away.

"May I take you to your home?"

"No way get lost"

"I can't get lost I know where you are living" He smiled

"AHHHH FINE BUT DON'T TALK TO ME"

"No I'm sorry Hil I wont play with your nerves but seriously what happened to you,why you starting to hate me like that,I thought I was your friend"

"Sorry but you thought wrong"

"Please seriously"

"Nothing happened and even if something would have been hapening do you think I would be so stupid and tell you? Duh"

"So what I have to understand is that you hate me because of nothing?well who is stupid now"

"You're crazy I don't hate you for nothing"

"Well then something did actually happened,what is it"

"Could you stop asking questions and it's none of your business so mind yours" She walked faster.

Tyson grabbed her wrist to be sure sure she wasn't going farer.

"Listen,yes it's my business too okay because you're my friend do you understand,I care about you and like that you're hating me,I think I can have some explanations" Said Tyson with his eyes burning

"Don't put your dirty paws on me" She said trying to pull back but Tyson was grabbing her wrist firmely.

"No listen I wont let you free until you're speaking clearly so I can understand you"

"No it's not your business let me go"

"Is that an order?"

"Let me go...please!"

"Try again"

"NO...LET ME GO" She yelled with a shaking voice.

She was pushing him,pulling back from him just trying to have her wrist free.With her other hand, Hilary started to hit his chest as hard as she could but she lost her strenth and anyway it was also useless when Tyson grabbed her other wrist.She stopped fighing because she knew Tyson was stronger than her and that she would loose at that game.

"It's okay now just tell me, I won't hurt you I just want to know...if it's my fault I will do my best to repare what I did because you're my friend and I don't want to loose you" The handsome teen said.

Hilary lift her head and looked deeply in his eyes,she was crying. When Tyson crossed her sigh he let her hands go like if he was tromatised by the view of Hilary craying.A few minutes passed and she was about to leave.When she turned her back from him,Tyson grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him leaving on her lips a sweet kiss.Tyson realized what he had done so he pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry Hil-Hila-ry I don't know what crossed my mind" He said with a shaking voice.

He ran away leaving Hilary on the corner of the street her fingers on her lips, shocked.

'What I was thinking what did I do I'm so stupid now she's gonna hate me for the rest on my living days' He thought to himself.

(A/N) I wish you enjoyed it review please...


	2. Explanations

A sweet warm whisper in darkness...ch:2

Explanations...

Hilary was laying on her bed unable to sleep thinking again about what Tyson did to her.Everytime she wanted to close her eyes she was remembering the softness of those lips pressed on hers the firm grip around her shoulders.

'How dare he did that to me, why me, I wanted to forget everything since last summer and now he kissed me… he kissed me!…and I didn't have the guts to defend myself. I was like a block of ice unable to move and unable to pulled away because of his hands grabbing me so vigorously…but…why didn't I find the strenth to push him I don't understand.' She thought starting to cry.

After a long time crying she fell asleep her face all covered with dry tears.

Meanwhile Tyson was also unable to sleep so he got up and went to sit beside the little pond in his garden.The moon light was reflecting on the water and was illuminating his thoughfull face.For the first time of his life he was scered so much that he was shivering.

'Ah men what crossed my mind?what was I thinking?I just wanted to help her,not tromatise her.I'm so stupid I can't believe what I did, I love her, I want to tell her but now it's too late she must think I'm a pervert or something like that but when I saw her eyes full of tears I just didn't realize my moves and I kissed her…I'll have to explain myself to her tomorow' Thought Tyson before he realized that he should go back to bed because tomorow was an another school day.

"That's impossible I can't sleep…well not until I clear my mind" Said Tyson loud getting up again.

"I have to see her now otherwise she will never let me explain to her anymore…but…she will be angry that I woke her up…bah I don't mind it's now or never"

At that same time, Hilary was having a terrible nightmare…

"_This is so dark…I wanna go away…I wanna go home…go away chris don't hurt me…nooo" Said Hilary_

"No it's too late you'r mine forever I'll never let you go again not until the end of time….you'r mine,mine,mine" Yelled a guy.

He grabbed her arm violently and knocked her off on the ground.

"No let me go…no no …no"  


"Hilary?"

"_No Chris let me go"_

"Chris?Hilary wake up"

She oppened her eyes and yelled loud when she saw a guy beside her in the shadow.

"CHRIS ?NO GO AWAY" She yelled

Tyson hurried and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hilary it's only me,Tyson, so now I will take my hand off you if you promise me you wont yell like that ok" He said.She shook her head in approvement.

"How did you entered here?and why are you here you just woke me up...I hate you Tyson!" She said glaring at him.

"Well when I see your face I think it's a good thing that I woke you up you were having a nightmare…ok I will go right to the point I have to explain myself to you, can I sit down?" He asked

"No you can't sit down…and go on the other side of MY room that you entered without permission because we never know what you would try to do PERVERT." She said covering herself with her sheets while she were sitting in her bed.

"Calm down I'm here to explain and talk to you and I'm not a pervert"

"ok I think I can give you at least three minutes and a half" She said sarcasticaly.

"I'm just here to say I'm sorry.I don't know what crossed my mind at that time and I don't have any excuses to explain what I did so that's it,I'm sorry I didn't mean to..huh…well you know and…huh…I guess that's all…hey who is Chris?" Tyson asked

That last question made Hilary shivering like a leaf and losing her angry face.Her eyes were all watery but she didn't want to cry in front of Tyson.

"When I see your face expression,I think I must have hit the right spot…well who is he to make you shiver like that?C'mon I'm waiting here,it's funny but I think it is because of that guy that you changed so much and that you're rejecting my friendship…so am I right? Or wrong?" He said folding his arms on his chest.

She shook her head and whispered: "get out of here"

"Just answer to my question and I will go out of here I promise" Said Tyson making a step foward

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY ROOM" She yelled at him with her piercing voice.

"My ass is staying right here"

"STUPID JERK GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR I KICK YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF HERE…WHAT'S YOUR CHOICE ?" She yelled again.

"Hilary darling are you alright?" Her mother yelled from her room with a worried voice.

Tyson was scared that Hilary would tell her mom about his presence.

"I'm ok mom don't worry...I was only in the most terrible nightmare about a guy with a red cap" She answered looking at Tyson who was wearing that same cap. He lifted an eyebrowe.

"It sounds to me that the old Hilary is back just by the way you're giving me orders" Said Tyson smiling warmly at her.

"W-wha..t?" Asked Hilary with a soft but confuse voice.

"You understood exactly what I had said…well I'm gonna go now so…I guess I see you in class tomorow" Said Tyson opening her window.

He put a foot securely out of the place ready to jump down of her room on the second floor.

"He was my boyfriend" She said very low.

"Huh?what did you said?…AAAAA" Said Tyson almost falling from the window.

"Chris was my boyfriend" Said Hilary louder.

…

Author's note

Well I hope you like my story…and I'm sorry it took a lot of time before I upload this second chapter but you know school and all the stuff but I promise that the third chapter will soon be there…until then…review please.


	3. A night to remember

Hi everyone !!!!!well at first I would like to thank all the one who review me.I had very nice reviews and I'm very happy about it.Here is the third chapter...I know you must wondering who the hell is Chris and what Tyson is going to do...hehehehehe read and see...and review please because this is my very first fanfic.See ya ^_~  
  
A sweet warm whisper in darkness...chapter 3  
  
A night to remember...  
  
"He is my ex"she said very low  
  
"Huh???what did you said?...AAAA"said Tyson almost falling.  
  
"Chris was my boyfriend"repeted Hilary.  
  
Tyson didn't understand at all.Okay she have had a boyfriend but this Chris doesn't have anything to do with him.Why Hilary doesn't want to see his face anymore?because of Chris?but it doesn't make any sense.He wanted to say something but he closed his mouth because he didn't know what to say and how to express in words what he had in mind.  
  
Suddenly,Hilary's face became white and she shivered just like if there was a ghost in front of her.  
  
"Hilary don't be sceared you know...I won't hurt you...listen you can tell me anything...what did he do to you it's like if you were shivering at each time I pronounce his name...but if you don't wanna tell me it's okay I just want you to know that I will always be there for you even if you hate me I'm still your friend"said Tyson.  
  
Hilary took a huge breath.She looked at Tyson and put a hand on her bed telling him to sit beside her.He did what she asked for and wait for her to say something.  
  
"When I met Chris at the camping this summer,we were great friends.He was very kind and generous and one day it became serious,he confessed to me his feelings and I did the same.We were dating eachother and I was passing wonderful moments with him.But he became too possessive with me,he always wanted me to be with him,I didn't have a minute for me.And after he started to go a little bit too far and you know what I mean by that so I told him to stop.He answered that if I love him I must stay with him all the time and do whatever he wanted to.Of course I replied by saying that I would break up if he doesn't change his attitude."Hilary's eyes were now all watery  
  
"Hilary if you wanna stop it's okay"said Tyson.  
  
"No...no I'm okay...you have to know...he said that I was his and I had to listen to him,so I told him that it was finish between usbut he grabbed my arm and he said that if I break up he would kill me...well I didn't take it seriously so I pushed him...he grabbed my neck violently and if somebody would not have been passing on the street next to us,I don't know what he would have done to me...but after when I left the camping he told me that he would always have an eye on me...and...and he was right he is still...calling today...saying that when he will see me something bad will happen...to me...and the way he describe it it's horrible...I can't take this anymore...all his menace"he tears fell.  
  
"Hilary I'm so sorry about that and I promise I will help you to get through this...I just can't believe how you could take that so long...he will never get close to you anymore I'll be there...with you..."he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"T-thanks Tyson"she said wiping her tears.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here overnight with you?"he gently asked  
  
"What??...noooo...you are..."Hilary said angrily taking her hand away from him,Tyson cut her.  
  
"No I'm not a pervert and I'm not planning anything...ha I see I forgot you still hate me..."he said turning his back from her ready to leave. "he...wait...Tyson I don't hate you...I was just sceared to be...too close with a boy...I would like you to stay"she said smilling a bit.  
  
"Ah-ha I knew it I'm so exceptionnal that you couldn't hate me"said Tyson.  
  
"ya right"answered Hilary laughing.  
  
So they passed the rest of the night speaking and laughing.The humor sense of Tyson helped Hilary a lot and she was feeling secure with him,she was no longer sceared.On the next morning,she waited that her parents were gone before getting up because they would have freak out if the would have seen Tyson:what would they imagine.  
  
They went downstairs and Hilary prepared break-fast.Both of them were so tired and we can understand.They ate very fast and made a sprint to the school.When they arrived in the class-room they were late of course and everybody looked at them suspiciously.Really,Tyson and Hilary the ones who are always arguing with everything,the were late but the fact is that they were together.  
  
"Arrrrr what are you looking at!? he's not my boyfriend!!!!!!"said Hilary angrily.  
  
When Tyson took his seat,Kenny poke him in the ribs like he always do when he's laughing about him.  
  
"Well Tyson,what do you have to confess about you and your lovergirl...you slept at her place??"asked Kenny smiling like a goof.  
  
"Hey knock it off I don't have anything to confess"said Tyson in a sigh.  
  
"Pfff don't make me laugh..."Kenny was cut by the teacher.  
  
"please calm down class...and Tyson stop making a circus everytime you enter in this class-room...so now that we are all here I would like to introduce you a new student...please enter"  
  
The boy opened the door and as soon as he entered in the class,all the girls greeted him by saying"WOW HE'S CUTE!!!!!!!!!"when Hilary lift her head to see what was happening,her face became white,she gasped and almost fell from her chair.  
  
"Please welcome Chris Seno..."the teacher added.  
  
(AN)Well I really hope you liked it,I'm doing the fourth chapter and I wish it to be better than this one.You may see some mistakes in my text but understand that my first language is french...I try to improve my english writing by writing fanfic...please review it's important for me...so until then take care ^_~ 


	4. Hide

Sorry guys I know I'm not updationg very often but I try though and I'm putting my new chapter usually on Saturday...I dunno why...maybe I'm more productive on the Saturday morning.Well here is the fourth chapter,enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A sweet warm whisper in darkness...chapter 4  
  
Hide...  
  
"Please welcome,Chris Seno"the teacher added.  
  
"What's wrong with these girls,he's not that cute and I'm sure he's less intelligent than me"said Kenny trying not being impress.  
  
"Ya right but the thing we have to teach these girls is:I'm cutter that this guy...what is his name again???"Asked Tyson.  
  
"Chris"  
  
"ah yeah...Chris...Chris? Hey I know that name!!!...OH SHIT I'M SO STUPID... Hilary!!...Chris...bad...Hilary"Tyson didn't know how to express his thoughts.He could know that he was the Chris that Hilary talked about because she was shivering like crazy.  
  
"What the hell are you saying Tyson?!?"Kenny asked looking at him in a weird way.  
  
Tyson couldn't believe it.He was now seeing the guy that made Hilary depress,the one who was menacing her and the one who grabbed her neck violently like if it was a piece of paper.He could almost guess the look that hilary must have on her face,he could feel her fear,he could see her shiver,he could imagine her sceared eyes,the swet on her forehead and her crisped hands on her knees.What this Chris will do next now that he is in town,at the same school...it wasn't so bad when he was only calling her but now,what will he do???no he won't let him do something to Hilary,the one he love,the one he have loved for so long.He looked at Chris and the only thing he wanted to do is to jump on that guy and beat him up,he wanted to grabbed is neck and squeeze it till he die,to take his head and smack it on the wall till he sink in his blood.  
  
"Hum Chris there is a free seat just beside Tyson...the guy with the navy hair in the back"Said the teacher again.  
  
Tyson's hands were shaking on his knees because of the temptation of broking his nose,he was cracking his knuckles to be warm when it is going to happen.**yeah sit beside me and we will see what will happen** thought Tyson to himself.When Chris passed beside Hilary he looked at her lifting an eyebrowe with a little smile on his face and whispered to her :"nice to see you again sweetie".Hilary turned her head away and looked in another direction.Tyson heard it of course and when he heard it he took a loud huge breath and almost got up of his chair.He would have got up if Kenny wouldn't have been grabbing his arm.  
  
"Tyson jeez calm down what's happening to you...you know it's not really the appropriate place if you wanna fight!!!!!!!!"said Kenny  
  
"ya sure"answered Tyson angrily.  
  
"You must be Tyson...happy to meet you I'm Chris"said Chris presenting his hand.  
  
"ya...hahem...me too"Tyson shook his hand with a fake smile.  
  
"I-I think I'm not feeling very well,can-can I go to the infirmary?"said Hilary to the teacher.  
  
"Of course Miss.Tatibana do you need help?"asked the teacher  
  
"NO!!!!!!hum sorry,no thanks"she answered nervously.  
  
Hilary got up from her chair and very rapidly she grabbed her school books and went out of the classroom.Just because of her fast moves Tyson could see she didn't feel very well.  
  
"Class,take you book page 34 and do the exercises"said the teacher.  
  
"Hum sorry but I think I forgot my book in my locker can I go and grab it?"asked Tyson  
  
"Yes but hurry up please"answered the teacher.  
  
Of course it was not true he just wanted to see Hilary and talk to her so he went out of the classroom too.He search in the whole school,the infirmary and even the girl's washroom.And finally he found her sitting on the stairs.He stare at her for a minute and went in front of her,she was crying.As soon as she saw him she jumped in his arms and cryed loud,he hugged her back as hardest as he could to comfort her.  
  
"It's him right? please don't cry,I will do my best to take him away from you,he will never have the possibility to be close to you anymore,I promise.And if he does something,you can be sure he's going to pay for this...I-I'm ready to do anything for you"said Tyson softly but angrily at the same time.  
  
"But it's not just that...my-my mother is not at home for the whole week and I will be alone...I know he will do something and he is sure planning about it,I-I just...know it...and...and he told me he would keep an eye on me and now he is in town,there won't be somebody passing on the street at each time he's getting close to me...all the things he said to me on the phone,he-he will do it"  
  
"NO NO NO HE WON'T...you could come to my place if you want,like that you would never be alone and grand-pa doesn't give a shit,you are the friend that he likes the most...and it doesn't bother me either because I care about you and I want to help you...what do you think?"  
  
She lift her head and looked at him in the eyes for about a minute and finally spoke:  
  
"but I don't want to cause you trouble and I-I don't want you to get hurt because I care about you too...you're my friend...but...I'm feeling secure with you"she said wiping her tears."I think I'm accepting your proposition...thank you so much"she hugged Tyson harder than he did--he blushed in a deep red."but...if Chris know it he will..."she said again before Tyson cut her.  
  
"Hey he won't know anything...listen,I have an idea,go back to your home right now and get packing,after that go right to my place and do whatever you want,anyway the teacher believes you are sick,and I'll come just after school...okay?"  
  
"well...yeah...I guess...oh thank you very much Tyson...you...you can't believe how much you're helping me getting through this"Hilary said passing the front door."see you at your home"  
  
Tyson walked away in the direction of his classroom with an angry expression on his face.Because of this Chris,Hilary is obligated to hide if she doesn't want to be hurt,but how long will it least?Hilary can't hide all her life and she will have to fight this guy sooner or later.It's not that Tyson don't want to protect Hilary,it's just because Chris one day will discover where she is and he will try to get her anyway...and how long Hilary will be sceared and depressed?Tyson just can't see her like that any longer,he love this girl so much.When he sees her like that he just want to hug her...to slip his fingers through her hair...to wipe away her tears...to press his lips against hers and against her neck...to touch the softness of her hands and to have her head pressed on is chest.  
  
He opened the door as the bell rang for lunch time.The teacher looked at him in a weird way because he was supposed to grab a simple book in his locker and he missed the whole class of math.He simply made a stupid smile at the teacher and went next to Kenny.They went in the park around the school to eat their lunch.  
  
"Can you tell me what crossed your mind?you missed the whole math class when we have an exam just tomorow...OH NO!!!!!!...I'm talking about the exam and I forgot to bring my books I wanted to study right now...coming back in a minute I'm gonna grab those books"Said Kenny.  
  
"Are you crazy it's lunch time do you quit studying once in a while?!?"replied Tyson.  
  
"Sorry but I want good marks and I will quit studying when you gonna stop eating all the time"answered Kenny.  
  
**What a nerd**Tyson thought to himself when Kenny disapeared from his view.When he finished his sandwich he wanted to take a little walk because Kenny wasn't arriving so he thought that maybe he decided to study in the classroom.He was ready to leave when somebody grabbed his collar violently and smacked him on the wall.It was Chris.  
  
"Don't ever come close to Hilary,she belongs to me understand Tyson?because if you don't you'll be suffering a lot"said Chris almost spitting on his face.  
  
"She doesn't belongs to you,she belongs to herself and I won't let jerks like you hurt her anymore,understand Chris?or I have to demolish your face?"Tyson answered pushing him very hardly.  
  
"I know you didn't go grab your book,you went to talk to her so I'm just warning you because I know how to fight and I'm not very patient"  
  
"That's great because me neither and if you think you can beat me easily,I'm sorry but you're mistaken cause I'm taking you down anytime"  
  
"You'll regret what you have said"  
  
Chris lifted his knuckles and punched Tyson in the face,the impact made Tyson loose his balance but he recovered easily and punched Chris in the stomach before flattening him on the ground.  
  
"Hey stop fighting right now both of you!!!"yelled one teacher alerted by other students.But Chris and Tyson didn't listen a word of what he have said and they continue the fight.  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!!!"the teacher pushed both of them and put himself in the middle.Chris got up quickly and tried to squeeze Tyson's neck.Tyson replied by smacking Chris's head on the wall."YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE BIG PROBLEMS,FOLLOW ME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE CAUSE ANYWAY YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE"The teacher added yelling.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Hilary was at Tyson's dojo and was unpacking her stuffs.Grandpa was happy to see her and he was now talking to her with his boring conversations.Hilary didn't tell him why she was there,well she did,but it was not the truth.She told him that her mother was on vacation for one week and Tyson proposed her to live with them for that time.The only problem with grandpa was that now he thought Hilary and Tyson were an item.She was a little embarrassed about it because it was not true and when she tried to correct him he laughed and said:"ahh young lovers".He told her just after that he had some grocery to do and on those last words,he left the dojo...(and Hilary was very happy about it).A couples of minutes later,she heard somebody entering the house.  
  
"I'm home!!!"yelled Tyson.  
  
"Tyson?you're early school is not even over yet...well how are y...AAAAAA"Hilary yelled too.  
  
Tyson's eyebrowe was cut(bleeding a little bit but not much),it was all red purple and black on his left cheek bone,he hade a mark on his neck and his knuckles were all red and scrached.  
  
"W-what did happen to you,you were in a fight...but why?"asked Hilary a hand on her mouth with exorbited eyes.  
  
"Don't worry nothing wrong happened I was only..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!DON'T LIE TO ME!!!! ....and now follow me,I will clean up your wounds"  
  
Hilary grabbed Tyson by his hand and obligated him to wait in the living room.She went in the bathroom for a couple of minutes and when she came back,she had a bowl of water,a sponge,alcohol and bandage.Tyson was sitting on the floor,Hilary sat beside him.She looked at him in a worried way before plunging the sponge into the water and starting to clean the dry blood on his eyebrowe.She did the same with his cheek bone.  
  
"Give me your hands"said Hilary.  
  
"my hands are okay"answered Tyson.  
  
"What are you saying?!your knuckles are all scrached and dirty...give me your hands right now!!!"  
  
He did what she asked for.She washed his hands correctly and put some alcohol on his wounds before rolling some bandage aroud it.When she finished,she spoke.  
  
"I want to know,what happened?"asked Hilary.  
  
"I was eating when that jerk grabbed me from behind...that's all"answered Tyson  
  
"did you replied?"  
  
"Of course I did,do you really think I would let him beat me up...hehehe!!!you should have seen his nose"Tyson laugh.  
  
"TYSON IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What,are you mad at me for saying to that jerk to stay away from you?hey you have to know that he told me you were his and he would get you anywhere you are and that if I talk to you I would be suffering...scuse me but if I fought with him it was because I didn't like the way he was talking about you and because I told you I would do anything I can to protect you from him"  
  
"but I'm not mad at you...why would I be?it's stupid..."Hilary grabbed his hand."I'm just sceared that something bad happen to you because I know what Chris is capable of and I don't want to cause you trouble"  
  
Tyson put his free hand on her cheek.  
  
"Hilary listen,I rather die than let you suffer"said Tyson.  
  
**Tyson's hand is soft on my cheek...but...but his face is so close to mine**Hilary thought to herself.They were very close from eachother,so close that they could almost feel their breath.**Is it me or Tyson is getting...closer...or maybe it's me who's approaching him...it looks like with his hand on my cheek he is trying to pull me closer...He's kinda cute and...I kinda like this situation...**she thought again.Their lips were almost touching when Hilary got up very quickly blushing in a deep red while Tyson was also realizing what he was doing.**what am I thinking???did he tried to kiss me???or maybe...It was me...no it's impossible I'm not...in love...no**she was thinking to herself.  
  
"Well I guess I'm gonna clean that"she said smiling stupidly with a hand behind her head.  
  
"ya...I'm gonna help you"said Tyson grabbing the bowl and alcohol of Hilary's hands running in the direction of the bathroom blushing either.When Hilary joined Tyson in the bathroom to put back the sponge and bandage where she found it,granpa came back at home.  
  
"oh shit!!!if he sees me like that what is he ganna say...and the worse is that the principal suspended me from school for two days because of the fight!!!!!"said Tyson trying to hide behind Hilary.  
  
"hey you didn't tell me about that!!!!you can't go to school for two days??"said Hilary confused.  
  
"hey dude what are you doing here??hey and what did happened to your face??and...what are you doing in the bathroom??with Hilary???????"asked grandpa confused when he passed by in the corridor.  
  
"well huh...hehehe Tyson fell in the...school yard...yeah...so he came back here and,and I was just taking care on these injuries...yeah"Said Hilary.She stepped on Tyson's foot.  
  
"yeah...like she said"replied Tyson pointing at her.  
  
"ok dude...you're lucky that your girlfriend is taking care of you"said grandpa laughing like a macho.  
  
"well for the last time,I'm not his girlfriend"replied the girl.  
  
"ahhh young lovers always make me laugh"said grandpa going away letting the them blushing.(again)  
  
"Man how many times is he going to say that??"said Hilary uncomfortable.  
  
After that,they went in the dining room to eat their dinner,they were eating spaghetti.For the whole dinner grandpa looked at them suspiciously and when Tyson asked him the case of this kind of look,he said:  
  
"oh I was just wondering where will Hilary sleep tonight and...for the rest of the week.Will you two be in the same room?...hehehe"  
  
Hilary almost dropped her spoon and Tyson just fell from his chair.  
  
"I SAID WE'RE NOT AN ITEM,IS IT COMPLICATED??!?"repeated Hilary for the hundred time.  
  
"grandpa!!!you are just an old rotten pervert!!!!!!!!!"said Tyson lifting his knuckles.  
  
"Hey I was just wondering that's all..."replied grandpa."now that you're finished with your dinner,both of you,do your homework...right now...hehehe I like to give orders...nonono don't worry with the dishes Hilary I'll do it...now I want you two to work...if your girlfriend is here Tyson,she can maybe convince you to do yours"  
  
They were in their way to Tyson's room,Hilary decided to not correct grandpa anymore because he wasn't understanding anyway.And they did their homework(Hilary had convince Tyson to do it)until it was time to go to sleep.She went in the bathroom to get change and when she came back she asked a little bit shy:  
  
"Hum...Tyson where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"oh huh...take my bed I'll sleep on the floor no problem"he answred.  
  
"I think I'm the one who should be sleeping on the floor"she added.  
  
"no really I will and a girl needs her beauty sleep...and don't start arguing now"he said.  
  
"but you won't be comfortable"she said.  
  
"what?me?pfff I can sleep everywhere trust me...and you don't have a choice because I'm putting sheets on the floor,I'm shutting the light down and I sleep"he added.  
  
"ok thanks"she said very low.  
  
She went under the sheets while Tyson was shutting the light down.And he did the most suprising thing ever—just before laying down on the floor,he went close to Hilary and gave her a peck on the cheek.Now you can be sure that her eyes were exorbitted...  
  
(A/N)Aaaaah...I just you liked it and I'm so sorry it took a lot of time before I add this chapter...I had problems with my internet(again)so anyway now that it works I'm gonna put the 5th capter really really soon I promise...until then review please ^_~ 


	5. Another day

(A/N)where is the rest of the bladebreakers...I know it's one of my mistake but I will try and see if I can add them in an other chapter I think I have an idea...you'll see them.  
  
A sweet warm whisper in darkness...chapter 5  
  
Another day...  
  
Hilary woke up this morning and to her surprise,Tyson was sleeping again.Well she knew he would be sleeping but he actualy looked comfortable on the floor.He is so cute he look like a babythought Hilary to herself.She mentally slapped herself on the face ashame of her thoughts and got up of the bed to prepare the break fast.  
  
Fifteen minutes later,Tyson woke up as Hilary was bringning the food.  
  
"Hi Hil...wow break fast for me?what is that for?thanks"said Tyson happily.  
  
"You welcome"she answered to him."I'm gonna go to the bathroom to get dress"  
  
"Hum...Hilary I think I forgot to tell you something...something important"Said Tyson.  
  
"Ah no not again...okay go ahead"she answered a little bit sceared of what he would say.  
  
"Well...Hum...you already know I can't go to school for two days...well Chris is new at our school so he told the teacher that I've started the fight and the teachers believed him because you know they don't really like me so...hum"he was cut by Hilary.  
  
"So...in fact...Chris will be there today?NOOOOOO"she yelled.  
  
"ya that's true...but,but I can carry you at school on the morning,eat at the park with you at lunch time and I can also grab you after school...but if you want,you can just skip school for today...I..."Hilary interrupt him again.  
  
"NO WAY!!!! I won't hide all my life,I'll have to face it one time and I..."  
  
"ya ya I understand but what if you are not ready to face it,what will you do?"  
  
"I...I just think..."  
  
"Hilary I won't argue with you and if you really want to go I will carry you there but don't forget that you will be alone because I can't enter in there,but I promise I will stick around okay?"  
  
"k...thank you...but you don't have to do this...will you eat with me at the park at lunch time?"  
  
"of course I will that's why I already told you that!!!"Tyson smile at her.  
  
She smiled back while Tyson was finishing his break fast.He got up and got change in his casual attire and they took their way to the school.When they arrived there every body were looking at Tyson in an angry way and were whispering silly things like:"He attacked the new guy" "yeah and I heard that he actually broke both of the new guy's arms" "no Tyson broke the new guy's nose" "you don't have it at all Tyson had a knife and he cut the new guy's troat"...  
  
"jee now I know for sure how to bring the attention on me I'm now mister popularity"said Tyson  
  
"yeah well mister popularity in the wrong way if you want my opinion,now every body hates you...don't'worry it won't last long"she said putting a hand on his shoulder"but now what will you do all day?"  
  
"well I can't go home because grand-pa doesn't know what happened yesterday and he thinks I'm at school so I don't know maybe I will walk around...hey you should go it's going to ring soon but remember I'm there if there is a problem"answered Tyson.  
  
She warmly smiled at him and entered in the school.When she finished with her locker,she went in her classroom to prepare herself for the math exam but just before she entered in the class,she felt that somebody was watching her.She looked around her and saw Chris blowing a kiss at her with a disgusting smile a meter away from her.She shivered a little bit before looking away and taking her seat.  
  
During the exam,Hilary couln't concentrate and couldn't answer to the questions.Not that it was too hard for her but because she was always imagining the scene of Chris blowing at her a kiss.A girl next to her gave her a piece of paper smiling.what does she want,I'm not giving any answers to anyone todaythought Hilary to herself.She opened the piece of paper and read it:I can't stop watching you baby you're mine...Chris.She took a huge breath,close her eyes to be sure she wasn't crying and rumpled the piece of paper.  
  
Two hours later the exam was now finish.Hilary just did the half of it.She wasn't proud of herself but she knew she couldn't do more than that.She grabbed her lunch and prepared herself to go out.While she was walking in the corridor to join Tyson in the park,Chris grabbed her arm violently.When he saw that the people were looking at him suspiciouly,he put his hand on her waist like if she was his girlfriend and pulled her inside a janitor room and close the door while the student were laughing and saying:"ahh they are so cute".  
  
"Look,I know you love me,don't try to escape from me and when I look at you don't try to escape from my sigh"Said Chris.  
  
He came closer and closer trying to kiss her on the lips while he was grabbing harder her arms.She turned her head away when she felt his breath on her face.Insulted,he slapped her.  
  
"You didn't even bother to listen what I've said just before...you're mine and don't forget it because I can be really mean when I want to..."Chris added  
  
He approached his head again trying to kiss her in a disgusting way.His breath was smelling bad...really bad and she turned her head away again when she saw that he was trying to lick her lips.Now it was the second time,he was very insulted but instead of hiting her again he smacked her on the wall hardly enough to knock her head off.He grabbed her hips making sure she couln't move and kissed her neck in a way that nobody could like.She was shaking,trying to pull away...but it was useless because he was much more stronger than she was and at each time she was stuggling,he was grabbing her harder squeezing her hips and her neck.  
  
Meanwhile,Tyson was waiting for Hilary in the park.  
  
"Man what is she doing now she's late..."thought Tyson to himself.  
  
When he had wait for fifteen minutes he decided to ask to one student that was passing by if he knew where Hilary was.  
  
"Hey you!!!do you know..."Tried Tyson before he was cut.  
  
"AHHHH NO TYSON THE SLAUGHTERER DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!"yelled the student running away...  
  
Tyson's eyes were exhorbited.How the people who knew him almost perfectly could take him for a slaughterer?It was just a little fight not a duel...well almost a duel but anyway,didn't the people see that it was Chris who had started it?He saw another guy passing by.  
  
"Hey scuse me...yes you with the green shirt"said Tyson  
  
"what?"the guy answered.  
  
"Did you see Hilary?"  
  
"Hum...oh yeah I saw her walking in the corridor."  
  
"Does she's coming soon?"  
  
"I don't think so because her boyfriend took her into the janitor room...ohhhh the lucky guy"  
  
"WHAT???"Tyson grabbed the guy by the collar."BOYFRIEND?????WHO IS HE"  
  
"hey relax because if you what to fight with me,you'll be a dead man...it's Chris"  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson let the guy go and started to run in the direction of the like crazy he was pushing all the students that were on his way making them yelling silly things like:"Help the slaughterer got me".But Tyson didn't have time to listen to them,he knew that something bad was happening...to hilary...to the one he loved.He just wished that Chris was not trying to do all kinds of things to her.When he arrived at the janitor room he opened the door wide and had the horror to see Hilary on the floor,her back against the wall and struggling with Chris that was on top of her his hands squeezing her neck.Tyson jumped inside,grabbed Chris by behind,lifted him from the floor and smacked him on the oposite wall.After he bend down besides Hilary who was coughing trying to catch her normal breath.  
  
"Are you alright?"asked "she answered  
  
"I'll get you out of here"said Tyson putting her arm around his neck while he was placing is own around her waist.  
  
"So Hilary...what I have to understand is that you ditch me for this guy?"said Chris evily.  
  
"Don't listen to him,let's continue"said Tyson.  
  
"hey back off and don't touch my girlfriend"replied Chris who had stand up on his feet to face Tyson.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend and she will never be again"said Tyson aware like if Chris would want to fight again.  
  
"oh I see...and you think she's yours?"he asked also aware of a next attack from Tyson  
  
"no,I'm just a close friend of her who will never let you hurt her anymore"he answered.  
  
"just try...but sooner of later I will know where you're living and after...hehe I'll let you guess"  
  
When Chris was about to leave,he suddenly turned to face Tyson again but not to talk.As fast as he could he got out of his pocket a little knife and made a big deep scratch on Tyson's chest that made Tyson yell because of the pain.Chris smiled and opened the door to get out,but just before he turn again and added:  
  
"oh Tyson,this was just a warning...now you know I'm not patient...well so I guess I'll see you later"he turned to face Hilary and said:  
  
"and you,I'll see you tomorow in class...by sweetie"and he got out of the janitor room.  
  
"All right I'll wait for him...pfff just a warning who do he think he is...I'll be there tomorow and he will pay for this"said Tyson frustrated putting a hand on the painfull scratch that Chris had done.  
  
"no your not waiting for anybody and tomorow you won't do anything because I won't go to school...and...and please don't run after trouble because of me...all that it's...all my fault,and I don't want you to be hurt by him because of me...I can face it by..."said Hilary before she was cut by Tyson.  
  
"by yourself??ya right don't make me laugh.What would you have done if I wouldn't come here?you would try to fight him?huh!!you would have punch him to deffend yourself?the answer is NO...no because when you're in front of this guy you're sceared,you're so afraid of him that you can't move,you're afraid of what he can do to you after you know what he is capable of,you're so sceared but you don't want to recognize it...you try to say to yourself that you can beat him alone when you know you would be lost if somebody wouldn't pass by to help you,and this person is me and would always be me and you know why?huh?because now Chris is sure that I'm your new boyfriend,so he will try hard to get you back and even if he has to kill me before...but no it's not so bad huh?Tyson is here,he's always here to rescue you anyway,he will fight for anybody"said Tyson angrily looking deeply in Hilary's eyes that were now watery.After have seen Hilary almost crying he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry Hilary" he said again ashame."I didn't want to talk to you like that,I don't know why I did...I think I'm just angry but no...not angry with you but with Chris...he will pay for this,he will pay for all I promise"Now fire was burning in his eyes.  
  
Hilary didn't answer,she started to walk helping Tyson in the direction of his house.She was skiping the class of after-noon but she did not care.She was skiping the class of tomorow but she did not care because now there's was lot of things in her life she was obligated to skip,all because of Chris and his obssession.She was terribly sad because of all the promises Tyson had made to her.She knew she was sort of a weigh on Tyson's shoulders,but if she would want to explain to him that she doesn't want him to risk his life for her he wouldn't listen.He just listen to himself,never listening to anyone...but why...What does he had to prove to himself?Why would he want to put his life in danger just because of her?and after that he is saying to her that it's not her fault but yes it is...Why does he just keep listening to his own mind and keep playing the hero?Why...for her?  
  
When they arrived at Tyson's house,grand-pa wasn't there and that made Hilary smile a bit but not much though.She was thinking again and again of what Tyson have said to her: so he will try hard to get you back and even if he has to kill me before...but no it's not so bad huh?Tyson is here,he's always here to rescue you anyway,he will fight for anybody... Those words were so hard on her and she couldn't try to think about something else untill Tyson put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"hum...do you want to eat something?I'm kinda VERY hungry"he said.  
  
"well not now,I will prepare it later,you!you need rest so don't prepare anything...but right now I have something very important to do"she answered.  
  
"...like what?..."  
  
To answer his question,she pointed with her index Tyson's chest where the injury was and the living room.  
  
"no not again...It's just a little bobo"  
  
"yeah right...sorry but I can see it from here and it's deep so living room right now or the hospital...CHOOSE"  
  
To make Hilary laugh he crossed his arms,bend down his head like a little child and looked at her with his bottom lip on top of the other one.  
  
"living room baby,wait for me there like a good little boy and don't play the fool"she added  
  
"hey didn't you just called me baby?"he asked playfully.  
  
"yeah I did because you act like a three year old child"  
  
She went in the bathroom to get the same thing as the other time and went in Tyson's room to get him an other sweater because his was now covered with blood and after she joined him in the living room where she wanted to start to clean the injury.  
  
"AAAAAAH hey it hurts...do you want to kill me...Hilary the slaughterer...huuuuu hu hu"said Tyson who was faking some cries when Hilary had just touch the bottom of his sweater to lift it.  
  
"oh shut up,because if you don't I will really kill you"said Hilary laughing of Tyson's jokes while she was again trying to lift Tyson's shirt to be able to see the scratch."would you mind helping me...get that shirt off"she said laughing again.  
  
After fooling aroud a lot he decided to obey Hilary's order and got off his sweater revealing a nice shaped chest that she didn't forget to look at.  
  
"ouch jeez it hurts for truth"he said when she finally started."hey!!!did you went in MY room excavating to find this sweater?"he asked when he saw that she had bring a clean one.  
  
"Excavating??what?do you have something to hide in your room Tyson?"she asked smiling.  
  
"O-of course not!!!"he answered a little bit embarassed.  
  
"So it doesn't bother then"  
  
When she was finish with that cleaning she threw at his face the shirt he was supposed to put on.He decided to put it in a way she couldn't see his head and started to run after her in the house.That was their night,they were yelling and laughing while they were fooling aroung running after each other and for the first time since long ago,Hilary didn't think for a second about Chris.When they were having a lot of fun,grand-pa arrived at home and with exhorbited eyes he looked at his watch and yelled:"IN BED!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N)Hello everyone well I have to say that I miss this website like crazy.I could add this chapter only because I bring my story to my friend's place who have a computer that works.My father told me that he will repare it only in september but my I'm still working very hard on that story so I promise that when I'm gonna be back,this story will be finished or almost.So untill then keep reviewing pleaseeeeeee!!!!!!!take care!!ciao 


	6. Deep feeling and freaky insects

Chapter six done...and I'm writing the seventh one...I wish you'll like this one...I Know the title sounds funny but it's the better I had find...well revieeeeew please...  
  
A sweet warm whisper in darkness...ch6  
Deep feeling and freaky insects  
  
"I SAID IN BED!!!"yelled grand-pa.  
  
"Hey you don't need to yell we're not deaf!!"answered Tyson.  
  
"OH YEAH?!?WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN A FIGHT,A FIGHT THAT YOU HAVE STARTED AND THAT YOU WERE SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL FOR TWO DAYS. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I JUST HAD A CALL FROM THEM AND I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED...SEE ALL THE..."grand-pa was cut by Tyson.  
  
"Hey relax I didn't start the fight,the other guy did"said Tyson trying to convince his grand-pa.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME...SEE ALL THE TRUNKS OF TREES OUT THERE,YOU WILL CUT ALL THAT IN PIECES FOR TONIGHT AND IF IT TAKES YOU ALL NIGHT I DON'T CARE AND WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINISH,I'M GOING TO BRING YOU SOME OTHER AND IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT FOR THE WHOLE WEEK."  
  
"WHAT?!?but I will never be able to sleep for the whole week?THAT'S NOT FAIR AND I WON'T DO IT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE OF"yelled Tyson.  
  
"OF SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT RESPONSIBLE OF???IS THAT WHAT YOU HAVE SAID?THE PROOFS ARE AGAINST YOU, EVERY BODY SAW YOU AND I'M SURE THAT YOU GOT ALL THOSES UNJURIES FROM THAT...SO STOP TALKING AND START WORKING RIGHT NOW"  
  
Tyson sent him one of his dead look and took the direction of the back yard where the work was waiting for him.He took an axe and started to cut in pieces the woods while he was thinking hard. I can't believe how everybody is against me.Thought Tyson.Don't tell me they didn't see that it was Chris who had started the fight...except him I don't have any enemies and now everybody hates me because of something I didn't even do...arrrrr and grand-pa who does not understand anything,for him I must be the greattest liar in the world...but even if he would know the truth he wouldn't give a shit about it and...and where did he find all thoses trunks?...I'll never finish...but I won't stop...I will show him...  
  
Hilary didn't know how to react.She wanted to help Tyson because he did so much to her and he wasn't guilty.If she try to convince grad-pa maby he will listen to her and return on his decision...She went in the kitchen and found grand-pa there in front of a window lookong at Tyson working.  
  
"hum sorry but...I...I was there...and Tyson didn't...start the fight"she tried but she knew that what she had said wasn't good at all.  
  
"I'm sorry dudette but even if he didn't started it,he was in the fight and he actually broke the guy's nose so he will be punished as long and as severe as I said."he answered.  
  
"I know that it's part of his fault but...what would you do if somebody would be attacking you by behind when you don't see him come...and if the guy would be starting a fight and hitting you like crazy?you wouldn't let him hurt you...you would have to deffend yourself...no?and that's exactly what Tyson did..."she tried again.This one was better  
  
"I know your intentions are good but fighting is not a solution,it won't solve anything,it will only make the war becoming bigger and bigger.Tyson has to learn that lesson.When I teached him martial art when he were smaller,it was not to put on a fight"  
  
"I know,it was for deffence...but that's what he did,he deffend himself"  
  
"no because he didn't use what I had teach him long ago,he fought like a whild animal...with no rules,he just attacked the guy in purpose to hurt him...it was mean,with no pity,no thinking,no philosophy,it was ruthless and crual..."  
  
"but no!!!...the other guy have showed some cruality,not him!!!"  
  
"listen,you can't make an old man return on his decision...mine is final but I will think about what you have said and maby I can put this punition a little bit shorter because I have to admit that not sleeping for one week is a little bit too much and inpossible...now go to sleep and I forbid you to see him outside because I want him to think about it alone...he has all night to think"  
  
She made a fake smile and went in thebathroom to get change,after that she went in Tyson's room were she could also see him working outside.He had an angry expression on his face and she could see that he was thinking really hard.His forehead was dripping with sweat because of the great effort he was deploying at every time he was hitting the tough wood with his axe.After a couples of minute,he stopped a little bit but just to take the time to take off his sweater and he continued his work.It seems that he didn't want to stop...just like if he wanted to prove himself that he could do it without any pauses...to prove himself...or...somebody else.She never seen him with that kind of look in his face.Yeah it was anger but,also determination.She knew that he wouldn't stop until the sun rise because he would want to show his grand-father that his work wouldn't get through him easily.She didn't know how long she stayed in front of the window watching every moves he was doing,watching every muscles he was contracting at every time the axe was crashing down the trunks in pieces and watching the expression on his face that did not want to change.Suddenly all became dark and blurry as she was falling asleep sitting besides the window while outside,the hot and humid night was slowly disapearing...  
  
She woke up the next morning and realized that she had sleep with her head against the window whitch have made her neck sour.She looked outside and almost fell from her chair when she saw that Tyson was still working with the same facial feature and the same determination in his eyes.Of course he looked very tired and his moves were not as fast and fierce as yesterday but he was still standing on his feet.He was almost finish with the last trunk when grand-pa opened the door.  
  
"I see,I see you did a great job it's not bad at all!!"said grand-pa.  
  
"Bring the other trunks,I know you're just waiting the moment when I will show some weakness" tyson replied coldly.  
  
Seeing that grand-pa wasn't moving,he added.  
  
"What are you waiting for I wanna finish before next year!!!!!"said Tyson again.  
  
"Relax Tyson and be careful when you talk to me,at least show me some respect"replied grad-pa.  
  
"Ooooooh...I'm sooooorry!!!...go ahead I'm listening to you"  
  
"I have decided that your punition will be shorter...tonight you will do the same thing as yesterday night and that's all...now you should be happy"  
  
"You know what?I don't care!!!"Tyson grabbed his shirt on the ground and entered in the house without even looking at his grand-pa because of all the rage he had accumulated against him while he was working.  
  
He passed just besides Hilary without saying anything and entered in the bathroom to take a shower.She felt so sorry for him that herself didn't know what to say.Hilary went in the kitchen when she found grand-pa smiling at her.Against herself,she smiled back.She didn't want to smile at that man,that narrowed-mind old man.She thought he was more intelligent than that but it looked that he was so conservative with the old principes,the old philosophy of: if somebody hit you,present your other cheek ,the old spirituality...she would like to see him if somebody would be attacking him...what?he would stay there presenting his other cheek?!? yeah right,he's not that stupid she thought to herself. If he has teached Tyson martial art it's not for nothing,it's not only for the spirituality...I guess that he didn't teach him to present his other cheek when somebody is fighting because if it's for that,what is the use of martial art??? she thought to herself again.  
  
"I know what you're thinking dudette"said grand-pa.  
  
"Really?"answered Hilary a little bit coldly.  
  
"You think I wasn't right don't you?don't look at me like that,I'm not that stupid...but I think it was the best way to make my grand-son understand that fighting is not a solution...you know,I had raise him till his younger age and I never thought he would be doing such a stupid thing."  
  
Hilary didn't answer,if she would not be living in this house for the week,she would be spitting in his face her point of view but,she wouldn't because she had to respect him...he's not obligated to take her for the week.At that moment,Tyson entered in the kitchen narrowing his eyes because he heard all what grand-pa had says.He took a slice of bread that he put in the toaster.  
  
"Hey dudette school starts soon...at least one of you two can go...(Tyson narrowed his eyes again)...you should hurry up because otherwise you'll be late just like HE IS ALWAYS"said grand-pa pointing at Tyson.At the word of –school-Tyson stared at the wall in front of him and tried to put some jam on his toast with a knife's handle...(he was listening)  
  
"Oh huh...yeah...hum...t-too bad that it's a school day because if we would on Saturday I-would-go-to-the-beach...well huh...have a nice day!!!"said Hilary while she got up to leave.  
  
I wish that Tyson is not that idiot and he will understand my message she thought taking the way of the beach.  
  
Arrived there,she lied down on the hot sand and waited...  
  
Meanwhile,Tyson was finishing his breakfast as grand-pa was trying to talk to him.  
  
"hey where are you going?!?"Asked grand-pa when Tyson was about to pass the front door.  
  
"I'm going out,duh!!I thought my punition was only at night time"Answered Tyson.  
  
"yeah but I..."grand-pa didn't have the time to finish his sentence when Tyson just got out of the house without waiting for any comments.He started to walk in the direction of the school.When he arrived there,the bell haven't rang yet and Tyson was wondering where Hilary'd be and was also wondering why she went at school today.Didn't she says she didn't want to go because she didn't want him to be hurt by this jerk...well anyway what would she do here today? Jeez!! Hilary's right it is a hot day,I think that if it wouldn't have been a school day I would have followed her to the beach... He thought to himself. Hey wait a minute...is it not what she said?...yeah...OH SHIT I'M SO STUPID!!! He thought again running in the direction of the beach.Twenty minutes later he arrived there and found Hilary half asleep with one of her arms covering her eyes from the sun.He slowly walk to her trying to not awake her but it was useless when she removed her arm from her face to see who was there.  
  
"What took you so long???"she asked. "At fist I thought you couldn't go out because of your grand-pa"  
  
"Ya well...huh hehehe...like what you said,I couldn't go out..."He aswered trying to be a good liar.  
  
"Yeah right!you just didn't understand my message at first...I'm I right?!?...hihihi you're so idiot"she said laughing.  
  
"Hey don't insult me,that was your fault you weren't clear enough"  
  
"I had to take in consideration your grand-father who was listening...and it was clear I said: _I-would-go-to-the-beach_...It's you who's not smart enough..."  
  
"Hey maby I don't have your intelligence or Kenny's one but I have not bad marks...at least I'm not a nerd..."Tyson lifted his head and crossed his arms with a superiority expression smiling like a kid.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!A NERD???WAIT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS...YOU'RE GOING DOWN"on those last words,she pounced like a cat on Tyson who wasn't expecting that kind of attack making him loose his balance and fall in the water.The fact was that only his butt had touch the water.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH...I LOOK LIKE I PEE IN MY PANTS...YOU'RE PROUD OF YOU NOW..."he yelled  
  
"YEAH...hahahahahahahahahahahaa..."both her hands were on her stomack and she was laughing and laughing non-stop.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY...STOP...HEY..."he yelled again but not with anger.  
  
"y-you...hihihi...s-search...haha...for it..."She replied.  
  
"you'll pay for this wait till I get up..."  
  
"Why would I wait,you'll have to catch me first"she pulled her tongue out and started to run still laughing loud.  
  
Tyson got up quickly looking if anyone could see his wet butt and ran as fast as he could behind Hilary trying to catch her. Man she's maby not strong but...how can she...run that fast...It's impossible... Thought Tyson to himself.Putting big efforts he finally arrived almost next to her.He had the idea to use the football moves we all see on t.v and jumped on hilary's legs making her falling on her knees.Without letting them cathch their breath she clutched herself on Tyson's shoulders and with her feet,she started hitting just a little bit the back of his knees to make him fall again.  
  
"Throw the towel Tyson you're loosing"Said Hilary her grip still at the same place.  
  
"Never...ahhh...no fair"he struggled while he was trying to take her hands off his shoulders.  
  
He fell on his back on the ground,Hilary on top of him.They rolled a bit on the sand before Hilary took control.He suddenly had an evil idea,he let his hands from Hilary's and started tickling her on her stomack and waist.She yelled and laughed very loud and Tyson took the opportunity to free himself by rolling on top of her but still tickling her.  
  
"AAAAHHH-hahahahaha...no STOP...P-P-PLEASE...HAHAHIHII"she yelled her eyes all watery because of the non-stop laughing.  
  
"What?feeling defeated?"asked Tyson smiling evily.  
  
"N-NO...N-N-N-NOT BY YOU..."She opened her eyes and with a colossal effort,she wrapped her legs around his waist and found herself again on top of him.He didn't want to stop the tickling though,so she took his cap off his head and made a fake move like if she was throwing it in the water.He exhorbited his eyes with a confusing expression like if he had just relized what she was doing.He soon after stopped to tickle her.  
  
"NO MY CAAAAP!!!!!!!"he yelled trying to grab it from Hilary's hands but being under her,it was impossible for him to reach it.  
  
"Now it's better..."she put back the cap on his head and got up putting herself at his right. "So Tyson,it looks like the world's champion is defeated...by a girl"She added laughing.  
  
Tyson,still on his back with his both hands on his stomack like a dead,yelled:  
  
"WHAT???????"  
  
Faster than ever,he got up lifting her on his shoulder and ran in the direction of the water,she clutched herself again on his clothes.  
  
"NO you won't throw me in the water?won't you?..."she yelled.  
  
"Hum...and why not princess?"he asked.  
  
"STUPID IDIOT DON'T YOU SEE THAT MY TOP IS WHITE!!!!!!"  
  
He lifted her off his shoulder and grabbed her like if they were new married.  
  
"hum...yeah it's true..."He turned his eyes at the sky like if he was thinking hard. "...but not your skirt."  
  
He bend down and dropped Hilary in the water making only her ass wet.He after put a hand on his forehead and laughed crazily.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA if you could only see your face expression right now...AH-HAHAHAHA"Said Tyson.  
  
"OKAY,OKAY I GET IT,NOW I HAD MY PAY-BACK SO WE ARE QUITS...but I still won..."she answered looking away but smiling.  
  
She thought he didn't have heard that last one because he grabbed her hand and helped her getting out of the water with a sudden confused face.  
  
"What time is it?"He asked.  
  
"huh...12h34..."she answered looking at her watch.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA we're 34 minutes late!!!!!"  
  
"Late for what?!?"  
  
"FOR EATING!!!!!"he took her same hand and started running in the direction of the closest restaurant. "I knew it,when I'm hungry,it's noon and when it's noon,I'm hungry"  
  
"but wait we're still look like we pee in our pants and we're dirty"  
  
"I don't care I wanna eat...NOW"  
  
They found a little fast-food restaurant after only two minutes of running and soon after they took a little table in the back besides a window,a waitress came with her little block-note waiting for their choices.Hilary was asking for a ceasar salad with a fruit punch when Tyson interrupt her.  
  
"A ceasar salad?what's the use?we are in a fast food restaurant,don't tell me you find yourself too big...aaah girls!!!!"Said Tyson looking at her weirdly.  
  
"...no...NO,I just want a salad do you have a problem with that?"She replied a little bit shy.  
  
The waitress made a huh-hum because she didn't want to hear all the arguing.  
  
"Fine then...a ceasar salad with a hot-dog and forget about the drink just give me a glass of water"Said Hilary.  
  
"That's not better...well not my problem...hum for me it will be two double cheezburgers,three hot-dogs all dress,a big french fries,oignon rings and a big chocolate milk-shake..."Said Tyson. "Oh wait,I forgot a piece of cake for desert"  
  
The waitress left letting behind her,Hilary with huge eyes.  
  
"I wonder where you put it...how can you stay in shape when you eat all that?"She asked.  
  
"Bah...if you could only see all the work my grand-father is giving me everyday you'd understand"he answered. "Where did she go...I'm waiting here...I'm hungry..."  
  
"Shut up she'll come back soon"  
  
"Talking about working...is it because of you that my grand-pa shortened my punition "he asked.  
  
"well I tried but it didn't work you still have tonight to do...man you'll be dead,you didn't sleep last night while you were working hard,neither today and tonight's the same thing..."she answered sadly.  
  
"Bah it doesn't matter you know and if you wouldn't have been there I wouldn't have been sleeping for the whole week...I still don't know how you made him change his mind for that one,this is almost an impossible mission...I guess he must like you or you knew how to put the rights arguments in the conversation...so I have to thank you"he said  
  
"Don't thank me you wouldn't be in this kind of trouble if I wouldn't be there so it's just a little thing that I did"  
  
"Don't go in the melodramatic please and stop blaming you...for the hundred time it's not your fault,I chose to help you and I was right cause I love you very much...huh...hehehe I mean I like you...you know as a very good friend...hehehe...huh...huh yeah lunch is served!!!"said a Tyson who was blushing a lot. Oh man I almost told her my feelings,I just wish she didn't understand he thought to himself his cheeks burning like fire.  
  
"You're cute with that kind of colour on your face,it actually goes with your shirt..."She said laughing at him.  
  
Man this girl knows how to make the other feel shy...don't blush brighter Tyson otherwise you'll reveal yourself...let's play it cool he though again.  
  
"I knew it,you think I'm the cuttest boy in the world...I must admit you're right"he said showing his best smile while folding his arms on his chest.  
  
"All I know is that you get swollen head very easily 'cause I just said you were cute with that bright red color on your face...I think you're not use to tell the other one that you like them right?"  
  
"What no!!!...and-and I'm not blushing at all I'm red because it's hot in here..."he put a hand behind his head and smiled stupidly at her.  
  
"but I never told anything about blushing...ah-ha I got you on that one"  
  
"Well I'm not shy to tell my friends that I like them...I have a fact that can prove to you that I'm saying the truth...I think I told ya about fifty times that I care about you...wouldn't that be enough to convince your great goddess"  
  
"well let's see...maby but not enough to convince the great goddess...I'm sure you wouldn't be able to tell me sincerely what you think about me in details if I'd be asking for it"She lifted an eyebrowe.  
  
"Are you nuts,it's the easiest thing to do"  
  
"ok then...Do it!!!!"  
  
"Ok..I'll do it"he took a huge mouthful of his cheesburger and started mumbeling. "Iy-lo-yiu-sill-yiu-war"  
  
"Nice try Tyson it's very beautiful but it doesn't count if I don't hear anything"  
  
"OK OK...hum...I...When I first met you,I thought you were the _smart-ass-bitch_ because you were always making me in trouble with the teacher,always arguing with me,always insulting me and always giving me hard times...after...I don't really remember how but you started to hang out with us and actually helping us through that world championship...I have to admit that the day when you were kidnapted with Kenny made me realized that I actually care about you...but what I didn't realized at first was that the one who was responsible of the hard times was me,I was the one who were always starting the fight,I was so harsh sometimes on you,so selfish...but you never let us down...but at that time I was too stupid to understand that the pain in the ass was me,too stupid to understand that you were kind with me and too stupid to understand that we were lost without you...but one day I understood,ya I know that it took long but I did...it was when I spat in your face that you didn't have anything to do with us,you turned your back and for a couples of days all was going wrong,I realized you had a heart and feelings...I thought I had loose you forever...if you really want to know what I think about you I'll tell you...till the day we became friends I know you better...you are a strong person with a huge heart,people can easily hurt your feeling cause you're sensitive but boy...I never saw a tough chick like you,when you're angry watch out...and one last thing is that I don't know what I would be doing without you Hilary who's always pulling me into the right track...and even if for me,you're more than just a friend..."He finished with another mouthful of his third hot-dog.  
  
Hilary was very shocked.All the way he was talking he had look right into the white of her eyes.  
  
"That's so sweet...I-I never thought...you could actually...talk like that...to anyone"She said  
  
"At first I didn't know what to say but after I realized that I just had to tell the truth and it would be going out like that..."he aswered.  
  
"Y-you mean...it was all true...what you have said?"  
  
"Of course what did you think..."  
  
"You know I thought I would intimidate you but I guess I'm the one who is intimidated"she blushed.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't bad but I think I forgot to put the word pretty in my description"  
  
She blushed deeper and smiled while she was trying to hide that funny color on her face with her hands.When they both finished their lunch,they went out for a walk on the bridge.She was ashame of herself when a couples of days before she was ready to reject Tyson's friendship only because she thought all boys were like this jerk,Chris,but now she did realized that there were some who could be really kind with her,and one of them was walking just besides her.She knew now that he was not that immature or idiot she always thought he was.When she thought about it,she felt weird,she had a strange feeling in her stomack and her heart,just like if some butterflies were flying inside her. Butterflies?!?oh shut up thought Hilary to herself.Of course it wasn't butterflies but it was something new for sure,something she have never expected to appear now.She had the weird impression that for her too he was much more than a friend,but she didn't really know what he have meant by that.She aslo had the weird desire to take his arm in hers and rest her head on his shoulder,but she didn't do it. what am I thinking,I'm stupid She thought.  
  
They passed the rest of the day walking in the city and talking...well having fun.They after returned in Tyson's house where grand-pa was waiting for them to have diner.Fed up with his chattering they left the kitchen and Hilary was taking the way to Tyson's room when he was turning the corner to go outside were the part two of his work was waiting for him.Suddenly Hilary felt those freaky butterflies again.She automaticly changed her direction and put a hand on Tyson's shoulder.He turned back to see her when she gave him a peck on the cheek followed by a big hug.  
  
"Nice...what was that for?"He asked blushing madly(again). play it cool he thought to himself.  
  
"Well I owed you one...remember?"She said pointing at his cheek where she had left the kiss. "and the hug is for thanking you for the wonderfull day I passed with you"  
  
She left him there and went in Tyson's room,but just before she put herself under the sheets on the bed,she looked Tyson by the window.He had that same determination in his eyes but without the anger,he was smiling a lot and it was funny how his work had seem to be much more easier than last night.She closed the light and put a hand on her stomack just like if she was telling those freak insects to shut up,but she couldn't stop that feeling because herself didn't know yet what was the meaning...  
  
(A/N)Sooooo?????? What do you think?is it good or bad or maby too much???I'm so anxious to read your reaction...well nervous too...AAAAAAH!!!!!!...lollll joking I'm not that nervous I just wish you liked this chapter...Anyway chapter seven won't be long...okay ciao ciao


	7. Second warning

A sweet warm whisper in darkness...ch7  
Second warning...  
  
_Hilary was running...running as fast as possible in the darkness that was surrounding her...the darkness that was becoming more dense at each seconds...someone was laughing evily behind her...someone with a familiar and frightening voice...he was yelling her name...but she didn't want to look at the one who was screaming...she didn't want to stop running...no she couldn't stop...because he would be catching her...some stairs appeared just in front of her...she climbed them...she was out of breath...but no...she couldn't stop...a whole appeared and she fell in...fell in the dark...fell in her greatests fears...she wanted to yell but no sounds went out of her mouth...she was unable to scream...she was sceared of when she will hit the ground...a ray of blue light suddenly blew out the darkness while a soft hand was grabbing hers...the one in possession of that hand lifted her from the whole...she found herself wearing a wedding dress...she lifted her head to see the face of her hero...but it was all blurry...all she knew was that the face looked soft and kind...he pulled her closer to him...she saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at hers...but to whom were they?she didn't know...but she was sure she knew them...the hands grabbed her harder...the eyes colors change from blue to dark brown...the landscape started to appear clearly...she looked down...her dress was all black and ripped...the hands grabbed her even harder...violently...the blue light was replaced by the darkness...she looked up...with horror she saw...  
  
"CHRIS NOOOO"she yelled........  
  
"YOU'RE MINE...I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO UNTILL THE END OF TIME" yelled Chris  
  
_Hilary woke up, her forehead was dripping with sweat and she was out of breath just like if she had truly run. The dream was still repeating itself in her memory; it was so...real...so frightening. She was shaking all over when she was thinking of Chris being so close to her in the middle of the darkness. Why does she kept having those dreams when she knew she was in security in Tyson's house. Chris didn't know where he lived and he didn't have any proofs that Hilary was hiding at his place so the chances he would be close from here were very slim. It was...just a dream...calm down...you're in security where you are. She repeated to herself. She passed her hands on her arms because of the gooseflesh her dream had give to her and decided to get up from the bed to wash away the sweat on her face in the bathroom. She did three steps, turned the handle, opened the door and...  
  
BANG!!!!!!...  
  
...she rushed right onto Tyson who had finish his work and who was about to enter in the room, with her forehead against his nose. They soon after put a hand on those sensitive parts saying a loud: "OUCH!!!!!"  
  
"COLLISION...COLLISION!!!!"Said Tyson laughing with his hand still on his nose.  
  
"Tyson it's not funny, can't you walk strait???"She answered massing her temple. She looked up and her face became more than deep red when she saw him so close from her. Neither of them had make a backward step and the way they were place, was making them to look directly into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well sorry princess but YOU are the one who opened the door and run onto me" he grabbed her shoulder and softly pushed her off from his way.  
  
"...but..."she didn't have the time to answer. He just looked at her with his little cutty smile and went inside his room.  
  
She went in the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror, what she saw was horrible. She was blushing a lot...but we couldn't call that deep red...it was purple.(A/N. weird how a guy's smile can sometimes capture your heart)  
  
OOOOH...what's happening to me...I'm not feeling like usual...I don't understand, I don't like that...why do I blush he just smiled to me right?...smiled with a super handsome face...AAAH I thought it again but why...I mean he's my friend...OOH what's wrong...weird and stupid feelings that's all I'll be okay tomorrow after a good night sleep... Thought Hilary to herself.  
  
She washed her face like she planned she would do and came back in the room where a nice warm bed was waiting for her. Carefully without kicking any parts of that sleepy Tyson on the floor, she got in the bed putting herself under the sheets and rolled on her side. Was that a coincidence or Hilary was in a position that was easy for her to look at him???She mentally slapped herself (how many times did she have done that??) and rolled on her other side...  
  
Night passed...  
  
"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND RIGHT NOW...SCHOOL STARTS SOON" yelled grand-pa who came in the room to awake them. Hilary jumped from at least ten inches of her bed when she heard his piercing voice.  
  
"hey...there is (yawn)...no emergency here what's the point of... (Yawn) yelling like that?" said Tyson with his eyes half-closed while he slammed the pillow over his head to block any sound interference.  
  
"WELL DUDE!!DON'T FORGET THAT TODAY YOU'RE COMING BACK TO SCHOOL...YOUR TWO DAYS ARE OVER...C'MON HURRY!!!!!"He yelled again before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
At those lasts words, Tyson's eyes opened fast and he sat on the floor. Same with Hilary. They stared at each other for a while and exchange a worried look until Tyson decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hum...do you really wanna go? because we can just skip it like you did yesterday" Asked Tyson.  
  
"I-I...I don't know what to do it's too complicated" She answered nervously.  
  
"Anything you want...I'll follow you"  
  
"I think...I think I wanna go...but I'm...do you hum...do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not...don't ask me...it's your choice, but be careful okay?"  
  
"Thanks...I really appreciate...now what do you think if we go have break-fast? Because I'm starving"  
  
"I think you're now speaking the same language as me"  
  
Hilary warmly smiled to him before getting up of the bed, she took her clothes and went in the bathroom to get change and then, she went in the kitchen where she found Tyson all dress-up arguing again with his grand-pa. Apparently he didn't want to believe the fact that Tyson finished his work very early last night and he was asking to him if he was sure that nobody had helped him. When she entered in the kitchen grand-pa looked at her at her suspiciously.  
  
"...but I really wanna know how you finished that work so early yesterday night...I had bring a lot of god damn big trunks, are you sure that nobody helped you? Just like Hilary, she could have been helping you?" Asked grand-pa pointing at Hilary.  
  
Yeah right just like I was suppose to know how to manipulate an axe She thought to herself.  
  
"I will repeat for the last time that nobody helped me...your work was just...easier than the other night that's all...maybe I wasn't as angry with you as I was last time...maybe I was just VERY HAPPY of all the BEAUTIFUL things that happened yesterday..." Answered a dreamy Tyson.  
  
"What?!? What did you said at the end I think I didn't quite understand" Said grand-pa opening his eyes very wide.  
  
"Hein?...oooh huh nothing really forget about it" He quickly replied.  
  
Hilary turned her back from them and blushed. What did he mean by: "_maybe I was just a little bit happy of all the things that happened yesterday...?" _Maybe it was because they passed a great time together, it must have made him forget about his anger...the beach fight was fun...the restaurant was also and when they walked together before going home, it was nice...what did happened after? Oh yeah they had supper and he went to finish his job and...she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek...well he wouldn't be happy because of that...no he said that because it was a nice day. She blushed again. yes it was a really nice day with you Tyson... she thought to herself before doing the legendary mental slap on her face that became an habit for her to go back to reality.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't try to escape from it...you said you were happy by all the things that happened yesterday?" Said Grand-pa again.  
  
"Huh actually I said..."Tyson was cut by his grand father.  
  
"I knew it...was so evident" Grand-pa looked at Hilary who lifted an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What's so evident?!?" Asked Tyson also confused.  
  
"Yeah it's very clear now I understand" He answered.  
  
"What?? Make up your mind!!" Replied Tyson with annoyance.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't had let you two sleep in the same room, now see what you have done, I should have watched you...it's so evident" Grand-pa answered.  
  
Hilary choked with the piece of toast she had put in her mouth and Tyson fell from his chair on the floor. He got up clenching his fist angrily.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!?" He yelled.  
  
"It's okay Tyson it's normal to deny it but you know I'm not stupid...now it will be time to have a real men talk one of these days because you won't do that just one time in your life you know" Grand-pa answered with a huge smile on his lips.  
  
"RIDICULUS!!!DO YOU THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE ONCE IN A WHILE?!?GET A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND AND STOP SAYING STUPIDITIES...HILARY WE SHOULD GET GOING, SCHOOL STARTS SOON" Yelled Tyson while he got out from the kitchen with Hilary. Just before they passed the front door they heard grand-pa saying:"My grand son is now a man"  
  
"SHIT HE'LL NEVER STOP...Huh...I'm sorry that you have to listen to that bullshit...huh are you alright?" Asked Tyson angrily with a very red face.  
  
"...yeah...just embarrassed...WELL NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT,ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL SMACK THAT OLD GRAND FATHER OF YOURS ON THE WALL AND HARDLY IF HE CONTINUES WITH THAT...HE STARTED BY THINKING I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NOW...WELL YOU KNOW!!!!!" She answered lifting her knuckles with the same bright color on her face.  
  
"...yeah...I know...he's upsetting..."  
  
"Clueless..."  
  
"old minded..."  
  
"stupid..."  
  
"Idiot..."  
  
"pervert..."  
  
After they made up a list of all grand-pa's bad sides, they continued their way to the school without talking. They were too humiliated for that. At every time they were looking at each other they were turning their head in another direction. Neither of them understood why grand-pa was thinking all kinds of things of them. Just how could he think they were going out together? It's not because a boy and a girl are friends that there's suppose to be love. How am I going to have a chance with her when this old man always put some dirty replies like that...that's gonna seared her...I'm in the same family than him so she could think I have the same mentality...girls likes romance, but I think he forgot what it was all about...I'm so ashamed that he is my grand father He thought to himself. I think tonight I will sleep on the chesterfield so this stupid guy won't bother us anymore...I just wish Tyson will not become like his grand father because girls will run away from him Hilary thought to herself.  
  
They finally arrived at school and the other students were looking at Tyson with a scared look. They were whispering to each other something before running away from him. Even one of them had yell: "RUN FOR COVER!!THE SLAUGHTERER IS BACK!!". Tyson didn't pay any attention on that and he was actually making fun of that situation. One younger student was in front of him so Tyson approach his face to his and said: "HEY back off kid, you don't wanna have trouble with me don't ya?". That made Hilary angry a little bit because every body was scared of him and he thought it was funny. She was actually trying to save his reputation but he didn't care. She wanted to tell him to stop but seeing that Tyson was laughing, she decided not to say anything. Suddenly Tyson took a serious face, grabbed Hilary's arm and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him with a confused face but he wasn't looking at her at all.  
  
"What?" She asked. He didn't answer, he was gazing right in front of him. When she looked in the same direction to see what he was staring at, she froze. It was Chris, who was watching them with evil eyes and was walking in their direction. He stopped just besides Hilary and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey honey!" he said.  
  
Tyson grabbed his hand hardly from her till he cracked Chris' fingers. He after put a hand on that same shoulder and changed place with her. They stopped walking and they were now looking at each other eye to eye.  
  
"Don't even think about that!" Said Tyson aggressively.  
  
"OH YEAH!!!...well we'll see about it" Replied Chris a little bit louder.  
  
"DON'T LOOK FOR TROUBLE CAUSE YOU MAY FIND IT!!!" Said Tyson louder than Chris.  
  
"YEAH SURE GO AHEAD LITTLE BODYGUARD, HIT ME IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY" Yelled Chris pushing Tyson and pointing the excited students that had make a circle around them waiting for a fight.  
  
Tyson looked around him, thought for a minute and said to Hilary: "Let's go". They walked away in the direction of the school doors but Chris didn't want to let go and he yelled in front of everybody:  
  
"SEE THAT! TYSON IS SCARED...TOLD YA HE WAS A WIMP!!!"  
  
Tyson clenched his fist, contracted his muscles and lifted his knuckles ready to go back and fight but Hilary took his hand in hers and shook her head in disagreement. He looked at her for a while and finally agreed to calm down. After all, fighting wasn't a smart solution right now, he was coming back from his two days of punishment that he had because of a fight. Chris didn't stop his verbal assaults though; he was continuing to yell that Tyson was a wimp, a baby...until Hilary turned back and yelled: "SHUT UP FUCKING ASSHOLE!!". He didn't like that; he looked at her with a face red of anger. He was being insulted by the one he was suppose to scare. Tyson stared at her very surprised; he never thought she would have the guts to face him like that. He looked down at her hands that were still in possession of his and was actually squeezing it. She was breathing very loudly because she was angry.  
  
"You know what?" He started. "That was nicely said but I think it was also dangerous for you to say that" She moved her head very fast to look at him with burning eyes.  
  
"It's a very bad timing if you want to PISS ME OFF!!!!!!" She answered with her piercing voice.  
  
"Okay, okay sorry!!!...Hum...can I have my hand back please?"  
  
"Huh?...oh yeah sorry!!!" She smiled and blushed.  
  
"You're prettier when you smile" She turned her head in another direction...(still red).  
  
They passed at their locker to grab their history book and entered in the class room. Hilary took her seat on the third row and Tyson continued until he found his place in the back besides Kenny on his left and...Chris on his right. He greeted Kenny before exchanging a deadly look with Chris and before the teacher asked for silence. She ordered to everybody to take their book page 43 and start to read about Hitler and the Second World War. Unfortunately nobody was doing it, they were too busy waiting for action by watching Tyson and Chris just like if they would pounce on each other in the middle of a class. It was close though; they were staring right into the white of their eyes and were sometimes whispering some menaces. They were interrupted when the teacher said Hilary's name, they both looked at her.  
  
"Yes Miss. kinkade" Answered Hilary.  
  
"You weren't at school yesterday, do you have your excuse paper?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Actually...hum...no"   
  
"Well you know the rules Miss. Tatibana, I don't have any proof that you didn't skip class for your own pleasure so you'll be in detention tonight after school in this class room"  
  
"Yes Miss. Kinkade" Answered Hilary in a hostile way.  
  
All the others were very surprised; the class' presidents, the teacher's pet, the best student, in detention? Impossible. Suddenly Chris decided to act like a jerk (not a big change from usual); he became very noisy, he didn't want to do his work and started to insult the others and even the teacher.  
  
"Well Mr. Seno you too have won a detention for tonight" Said the teacher furiously.  
  
Hilary shivered; she was not that ready to face him yet.  
  
Chris soon after turned his head to see Tyson, when he catch his attention he pointed Hilary with his index, he pointed himself and made a thumbs up. What he meant was that he would be in detention with Hilary so he could be alone with her after because he would follow her to her house. Tyson made a furious face expression and whispered to him: "In your dreams".  
  
"That's where you're mistaken" Chris answered.  
  
"Don't be so sure" Said Tyson.  
  
"It's too bad for you, if you would had let me Hilary and mind your own business you wouldn't be in trouble right now with me"  
  
"What?? Let my friend to a jerk like you?? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, just like if Hilary was only an object. She's right you're just a fucking asshole"  
  
"WHAT??? YOU WANNA GET BEAT UP?!?" Chris got up of his chair and yelled.  
  
"BY WHO? BY YOU?? HAHAHA ARE YOU KIDDING?" Tyson yelled also getting up from his chair.  
  
"ooooOOOOOHHHHH FIGHT, FIGHT!!!" Some students yelled.  
  
"MR. SENO YOU GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU MR. GRANGER YOU KNOW I ALREADY DON'T LIKE YOU AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO GET YOUR CASE WORST THAN IT IS ALREADY, YOU'RE JUST COMING BACK FROM TWO DAYS OF SUSPENTION, DO YOU WANT MORE??" The teacher yelled very loud.  
  
"I think I have to answer no!" Answered Tyson furiously.  
  
"WELL YOU'LL ALSO JOIN YOUR COMRADES TO THE DETENTION TONIGHT!!AND THE NEXT ONE WHO TALKS WILL HAVE A BIG ZERO IN HIS REPORT CARD" Yelled Miss. Kinkade.  
  
It was a really deep silence that fell and from that minute till the end of the class, everybody was reading their chapter on Hitler without complaining. After history, came math; the most boring class at Tyson's point of view but to his surprise, it passed really fast. Maybe it was because Chris wasn't there. Nobody saw him after he had seen the principal (well, if he really went to see him of course.)  
  
"It would be nice if he would have been kidnapped by aliens" Said Tyson to Hilary after they passed at their locker to grab their lunch.  
  
"Yeah well, I agree but I think the aliens are out of the subject" Answered Hilary.  
  
They passed the front doors and went in the park where they sat on a pick-nick table. Kenny joined them.  
  
"What?? Don't you believe in aliens?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Err...no" She answered lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"You should be Hilary" Started Kenny. "Scientifically, they prove that because of a..." He was cut by Tyson.  
  
"Okay we don't need to hear some nerdy stuff...LET'S EAT I'M STARVING" He yelled.  
  
"What a big surprise" Said Hilary sarcastically.  
  
"Hey just before, I want to know something...HOW THE HELL DID YOU GOT IN DETENTION FOR TONIGHT, ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?? IF IT CONTINUES LIKE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE OUT OF THE SCHOOL!!! WHY THE CHRIST DO YOU WANT TO HAVE MORE TROUBLE WITH THAT CHRIS? CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? YOU WERE SUSPENDED BECAUSE YOU FOUGHT WITH HIM AND TODAY YOU ALMOST STARTED IT AGAIN IN THE CLASS ROOM!!!" Kenny had yelled so loud that the people around them got up and went to another place.  
  
"HEY RELAX!!! This is a thing between this jerk and me and this will be over when I will beat him till he gets out of town" Said Tyson.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID??? A THING BETWEEN YOU AND CHRIS??? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???" Yelled Hilary getting up red of anger.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"DON'T COME OUT WITH THAT SHIT!! DID YOU FORGET I WAS IMPLIED?? WHAT'S THE BIG THING BETWEEN YOU AND CHRIS? ME? WELL IF IT'S WHAT I AM, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE!! YOU WEREN'T OBLIGATED TO HELP ME IF I WAS SO A BIG PROBLEM" She answered hitting the table.  
  
"HEY did I say you were a problem? No I'm trying to help you that's all because you can't..."  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T WHAT??? DO IT BY MYSELF?!? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SO STUPID? OKAY I'M SCARED THAT'S TRUE BUT YOU'RE NOT MY BODYGUARD AND I WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT"  
  
"OH GIVE ME A BREAK HILARY...NO YOU CAN'T AND THAT'S WHY I'M HERE NOW, TO PROTECT YOUR ASS FROM THAT JERK YOU'RE SO SCARED OF...WHAT WOULD HAVE YOU DONE IF I WOULD NOT HAVE COME WHEN HE LOCKED YOU WITH HIM IN THAT JANITOR ROOM??"  
  
"DON'T BRING THAT AGAIN AND WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE THE GREATEST HERO IN THE WORLD BECAUSE NO YOU'RE NOT...THE PROBLEM WITH YOU TYSON IS THAT YOU GET SWOLLEN HEAD SO EASILY, THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT THERE'S PEOPLE LIVING AROUND YOU...YOU JUST TRY TO THINK HOW LIFE WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU...WELL I TELL YOU THAT FOR ME IT WOULD BE BETTER!!!" She walked in another direction alone.  
  
Oh no...I didn't want to say that She thought to herself just after she had said those last words.  
  
"Better? Better...fine then" Said Tyson very calmly but we could see that inside of him, something was broken.  
  
Kenny was so surprised with that sudden fight that he didn't even tried to ask Tyson what that story was all about. He didn't know about Hilary's ex boyfriend. Tyson stared at his food for a minute, he was shocked by what she had says. He felt like somebody was stabbing his chest, that a piece of him was going away with Hilary and that this part would never be attached to him anymore. He was hurt. He lost hope; hope that he will see her again...hope that she will return to be his friend no matter what...hope...that he will get the chance to be with the one he loved for so long. If for Hilary life would be better without him, for Tyson it would be a total disaster without her. At this thought, Tyson gave a big punch making the food to fly all over the place and got up to walk in the opposite direction that Hilary took. Yes he loved her, he loved her so much, he would be giving his life for her...but now it was over because she didn't want to see him anymore...  
  
The afternoon passed very slowly, it looked like the clock had stop forever. The teachers were talking all the time and for Tyson it was all non-sense. Really who cared that Rutherford was the first scientist to discover that there was a core of positive sign in an atom? And who cared that Oscar Wilde was one of the most famous writer in English literature? Not me Thought Tyson to himself. The bell finally rang and Tyson started to walk in the direction of the history class were the detention was scheduled. He was walking very slowly and when he arrived in front of the door, Chris pushed him violently.  
  
"C'mon are you entering or what? I don't have all day you know, I'm a busy guy I have to follow Hilary just after the detention and beat you up by the same occasion" Said Chris laughing.  
  
Tyson didn't even bother to look at him; he continued to walk as slow as he was. Hilary was already sitting on a chair in the class room and was looking at them with worried eyes. Chris pushed Tyson again but harder this time. He hit the floor. Hilary bitted her lip. He got up and that's when she saw his sad face that she felt somehow guilty.  
  
"Okay I knew you were a wimp but not weak like that...ha-ha no problem I will finish you up easier and I'll have my price" Said Chris laughing louder looking at Hilary. He took a seat just between Tyson and her when Miss. Kinkade entered in the class room.  
  
"Please Mr. Seno you're going to shut up a little bit because I think you did enough fighting for today...so here's what you're going to do for your detention...hum Miss. Tatibana you're going to wash this class room and what I mean by wash is all understand?"  
  
"...yes Miss. Kinkade" Answered Hilary.  
  
"Now for you two...hum you are going to wash the boys washroom and together...I think that making you work as a team will maybe obligate you to forget your anger against each other...I brought the material you'll need here so take it and do your work right now" She ordered.  
  
"What? But Miss. Kinkade you can't put those two in the same room they are going to kill each other for sure" Said Hilary.  
  
" No I don't think so..." She answered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"MY DECISION IS FINAL NOW TAKE THAT AND START WASHING RIGHT NOW!!! I'LL BE COMING BACK IN AN HOUR"  
  
Hilary took a mop and looked at the two boys that were doing the same. They got out of the class room together and took the direction of the washroom but just before passing the door, Chris blew a kiss at Hilary. Arrived in the washroom Chris grabbed Tyson's collar and smack him on the wall.  
  
"I don't know why you don't want to reply but hey, it's better for me...did you understand that Hilary belongs to me?" Said Chris.  
  
For answering his question, Tyson put a dish cloth in the water and gave it to Chris that looked at it with disgust.  
  
"HEY I don't know why you're acting like that but see, I don't really like that" Said Chris again.  
  
He took a mop on the floor and cruelly hit Tyson in the stomach with the wood handle. Tyson grunt loud while he put his hands on his stomach because of the pain. Chris just after hit him again on his shins making him to yell again and one other time in the back of his legs making him to fall on his knees. He after bended down next to him.  
  
"You are the weakest guy I have ever saw and I just wanna finish you up" Said Chris.  
  
"I don't care" Tyson answered out of breath.  
  
"As you wish" Replied Chris.  
  
And he gave one last shot in Tyson's back before throwing the mop against the wall.  
  
"See ya...got to wait for my darling when she will finish her work" Added Chris, and he left the washroom letting behind him, Tyson on the floor trying to recover his normal breath very painfully.  
  
Meanwhile, Hilary was washing the floor and wondering about Tyson. She was feeling so guilty, because of her he didn't want to defend himself. She just wished that nothing bad had happened because she knew Chris would be taking opportunity of that situation. Oh Tyson...I'm so sorry She thought to herself. She continued her work till she was finish and waited for the teacher to come back. She finally came...  
  
Tyson didn't know how long he stayed on the floor thinking and thinking again about everything. Yeah now I think it's over...Hilary hates me...I lost what I wanted the most because of my selfish behaviour...I won't hang out with her again...I won't laugh with her anymore...I will not have the opportunity to hold her in my arms when she cries...Chris is right, I am weak and he will get her...Chris will get her...Chris will get her...Chris will get her? He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"No never I won't let that happen...what was I thinking...How could I be so stupid...what time is it (he looked at the clock) yeah I still have time...I just wish I'm not too late" He said to himself while he tried to get up from the floor. He started to walk in the direction of the school doors with difficulty because he was limping a little bit...  
  
Hilary was walking in the park just after she got out of the school when the teacher said to her that her work was correctly done. She was wondering if Tyson was also finished, if something bad had happen, if she should go to Tyson's place, if he would talk to her again after what she had said. Suddenly Chris grabbed her by behind putting a hand on her mouth because he didn't want her to yell. He had his hands firmly all around her and was pushing her all over the place. She was trying to escape but he was too strong and he was hurting her at each time she wanted to free herself. She was finished, Tyson wasn't there and he would never be there again. She started to suffocate because Chris was also blocking her nostril so she bitted one of his fingers. He took off his hand but he grabbed her hair pulling her head besides his face. Some tears rolled on her cheek because of the pain.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again...and don't ever insult me like you did this morning because I don't like that" Said Chris. "You know what? I had beat this guy so hard that he's now laying on the floor...poor little Tyson he's got a bad booboo...and do you know with what I had beat him? With the mop handle...hehehe...so now you're all mine, you're alone baby nobody will help you this time"  
  
"noooooooo Tyson..." she cried.  
  
"Yeah Tyson won't be there this time now he had what he deserved...so now I can do whatever I want"  
  
"NO YOU WILL NEVER BRING HIM DOWN THAT EASILY..."  
  
"That's what you think but I DID, where do you think he is now? Huh Hilary? Where's the bodyguard?"  
  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Yelled Tyson.  
  
Chris turned to face him but Tyson was faster, with the mop he had brought, he hit him in the stomach just like he did to him and Chris grunted even louder than Tyson. He after hit him on his back making him to fell on the ground while he was yelling with pain. Tyson dropped the mop besides him before plunging his eyes into Hilary's. She was still crying. After a couple of minutes of staring like that at each other, Chris got up and tried to pounced on Hilary but Tyson gave him a big punch on his face that knock him off.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilary I know I was mistaken I shouldn't have said that...you're right I do get swollen head very easily and I'm very selfish...so I'm sorry and I can understand if you don't want me around anymore" He said.  
  
With a slight limp, he walked towards his house. He was still hurt. Tears were now rolling a lot on her cheeks. She couldn't move, she was looking at him but he was getting far from her. He was turning his back on her and it was all her fault. Why did she had to get angry about a little thing he had says, it was stupid because inside her she knew she would be lost if he wouldn't be there..._YOU JUST TRY TO THINK HOW LIFE WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU...WELL I TELL YOU THAT FOR ME IT WOULD BE BETTER!!_...How could she said something so mean to him when he was just trying to help and when he was risking his life only to save her ass from that jerk. He didn't have to do that, but he did it...for her...and that was how she thanked him, by hurting his feelings. She was the one who was mistaken, she was the one who was stupid and she was the one who was selfish but...why was he the one who said he was sorry?..._THE PROBLEM WITH YOU TYSON IS THAT YOU GET SWOLLEN HEAD SO EASILY, THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT THERE'S PEOPLE LIVING AROUND YOU..._No it was her who didn't realize that people was living around her, just like she didn't realise Tyson had feelings and that he could get hurt. Tyson was far from her now; she could see his pale silhouette getting at the end of the park. She cried louder...he was gone...he was gone... No, no it can't be...Tyson I need you with me...don't go away...no don't do it please...I'm lost...without you She thought to herself. As loud as she could she yelled his name and started to run in his direction. He turned back to look at her but she just let her head fall onto his chest crying and crying.  
  
"I'm sorry...s-so s-sorry..." She said with her hands clutched on his shirt just like if she was afraid that he would go away.  
  
He didn't answer but he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and beautiful embrace. It was almost...with love. Hilary felt secure but she didn't want to loose her grip on him so she leaned closer crying on his shoulder. They didn't know how long they stayed like that but neither of them wanted to let go. It's only when Hilary stopped her cries that they broke their grip on each other and started to walk in the direction of Tyson's house. They were walking without talking because both of them were lost deep in their thoughts. They finally arrived at his place almost at night time. Grand-pa was already in bed, which was weird because usually he was going in bed at midnight. They prepared themselves something to eat and when they were finished, Hilary came in Tyson's room to grab her pyjama. When she opened the door she screamed with horror.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT??" Yelled Tyson running in her direction to see what was happening.  
  
When he arrived behind her, he opened his eyes wide not believing what he was seeing. All the room was upside down, all the sheets and the pillows were ripped and a knife was stuck on the wall with a piece of paper. Tyson came close of it and grabbed the piece of paper to read it.  
  
_"You should have listen to me when it was time Tyson...Hilary belongs to me and I know now where she's hiding; at your place. You'll have to give her back to me otherwise something very bad may happen to you...This was my second warning and I don't think you want to wait for the third one...think about it because if you don't agree, your hours are counted.  
  
The fabulous Chris  
  
P.S. Hilary, my sweetie, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again...  
  
_Tyson finished his reading and looked at Hilary who was shivering while staring at the wall...  
  
(A/N) Just let you know that the first warning was when Chris scratched Tyson with that knife in the janitor room, I think I wasn't very clear at that point...So what do you think? Is it good? Or bad? Review please Ciao...  
  



	8. I was thinking about you

A sweet warm whisper in darkness…ch8  
I was thinking about you...

Tyson finished his reading and looked at Hilary who was shivering while staring at the wall. Fuming with rage, Tyson rumpled the piece of paper and threw it violently against the door. They suddenly heard a weird noise coming from outside. Tyson became even more upset so he ran to his window and jumped out of his room to see if Chris was still there.

"NO TYSON DON'T" yelled Hilary but it was too late, Tyson was running in his back yard yelling Chris's name. He broke a big wood stick from the tree that was in front of him and started to hit powerfully every shrub to see if somebody was hiding behind because it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. Hilary couldn't believe what she was seeing; she never saw him so upset and it kind of scared her in one way.

"C'MON, SHOW YOURSELF SON OF A BITCH…ARE YOU SCARED?!? FUCKING ASSHOLE, STOP YOUR GAMES AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW…" Tyson was yelling like crazy and he didn't want to stop hitting every dark corners of his garden. He was obliterating all the flowering shrubs when he suddenly screamed loud and broke the stick of wood in million pieces by hitting it on the tree.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT" He yelled again clenching his fist.

"Tyson there's nobody here" Said Hilary looking at him with worried eyes. Instead of answering to her, he continued to yell contracting every muscles of his body.

"I'LL GET YOU CHRIS, BELIEVE ME I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T EVEN RECONGNIZE YOURSELF AND YOU'LL STOP THREATENING HILARY"

"Tyson he's not here anymore"

"YOU ALWAYS WANNA FIGHT WELL NOW IT'S TIME"

"Stop it please!!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS PLAYING THE TOUGH GUY...LET'S SEE IF YOU REALLY ARE ONE"

"TYSON HE'S NOT HERE, THERE'S NOBODY EXEPT US" Yelled Hilary while she was walking toward Tyson who was still screaming like a wild escaped animal. She put a hand on his shoulder trying to convince him to come back inside. When her hand entered in contact with him, he turned to face her, grabbed her wrist and clenched his fist of his other hand in her direction. She shouted and turned her head away trying to protect herself from this attack but Tyson stopped his sudden action when he saw who he was about to punch and let her wrist free.

"Hilary, oh shit…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…I didn't know…I thought it was…him…I didn't want to do that…I…would never do that to you…believe me…I…I…I'm so ashamed…" Tyson stuttered to her. He tried to take her hand but she made a backward step; she was still shocked. He finally grabbed his head with both of his hands and let himself fall on his knees. Hilary gazed at him for a second before bending down besides him. She took one of his hands off his head and put it in hers while her other one was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I almost hit you…I'm so stupid" He finally said.

"No you're not…you were upset...I think I can understand that" She softly answered stroking gently his shoulder.

"Yes I am…I could have broken your nose…knock you off…I'm the worst…" He didn't have time to finish because Hilary cut him.

"Okay, okay, okay…Tyson you are the stupidest guy in the world...you are so brainless that even a five-year old jerk could beat you in an algebra test"

"I know…"

"You're so stupid because I forgive you and you continue to blame yourself like an idiot"

"Really…you forgive me?" He looked at her.

"Of course why would I say that if it wasn't true huh? C'mon let's go inside I'm freezing out there"

So they got up from that icy grass and started to walk in the direction of the dojo. At the half-way home, Hilary grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled herself closer to him because she was cold and she wanted to be warmed up by him (cold my ass). She just had to think twice before putting a sleeve-less shirt; if it really was the reason why she pressed her body against his. Tyson's face cracked into a grin because of her sudden move. He flexed the muscles in his arm that she held on trying to impress her (guys are all the same). He thought his trick has seemed to work when she rested her head on his shoulder. Arrived in front of the door, he quickly dropped his smile and replaced it with a worried expression.

"Wait a minute…if Chris has been able to enter here, then…OH SHIT GRAND-PA!!!" Yelled Tyson.

They ran in the house until they reached grand-pa's bedroom. They looked at each other with the same face expression before Tyson turned the door handle and entered in the room followed by Hilary. They soon discovered that he wasn't lying on his bed. Actually he wasn't at home at all. They went in the kitchen where Tyson let himself fall onto a chair with both hands on his head like he did earlier in front of Hilary.

"Do you think…Chris would have…done something?" Asked Hilary nervously. He took off his hands revealing a face red of anger.

"IF THAT SON OF A BITCH DID SOMETHING TO MY GRAND FATHER I'LL RIP APPART EVERY PART OF HIS BODY WITH MY OWN FINGERS" Yelled Tyson very upset as the bright color or his face was becoming purple.

"…but…but your grand father…knows…very well…martial art…doesn't he?" Hilary tried.

"YEAH BUT IF SOMEBODY GRABS YOU FROM BEHIND WHEN YOU DON'T EXPECT IT YOU CAN BARELY DEFEND YOURSELF…OH SHIT…NO…PLEASE NOT HIM…" He slammed back his head between his hands. Hilary didn't know what to say because even if she tried to be positive, she knew inside of her that Chris would do anything to hurt Tyson and even the worst. At this though Hilary felt very responsible of all what was happening. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried her best to repair the damage she had cause.

"…but maybe…he was just…out" She tried to convince him but she had to convince herself before she could start believing he was safe. Knowing Chris, there was a chance on one million that nothing had happen to him.

"HILARY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…HE'S MY…ONLY…FAMILY LEFT"

He had said that sentence with a voice broken by sadness. Those lasts words perforated directly Hilary's heart because she knew it was true. His mother died long ago in a plane crash when he was a child, his father was working as an archeologist and the last time he saw him was four years ago and his older brother…no one had ever heard about him until he appeared in the tournament last year and still, he vanished without goodbye or explanations. Tyson suffered enough during his life, he doesn't have to live that again, he can't loose another family member…no he can't…and all because of me…no…he doesn't need a friend like me…he just doesn't…it's impossible…he would be so hurt…no…grand-pa has to be alright Thought Hilary to herself while she was passing a hand in Tyson's back feeling guilty of all that pain.

Suddenly a weird noise came again; the front door was opening itself and some smooth footsteps could be heard. Tyson got up from his chair and made a sign to Hilary to stay quiet. She nodded, visibly scared as Tyson put himself in front of her. The footsteps were so smooth just if that person didn't want to be heard, but what they could hear, was that this guy was coming in their direction. Tyson clenched his fist walking quietly towards the kitchen door ready to fight, Hilary was following behind him. He was in an angle that it was impossible for that person to see him. The footsteps became louder as that guy was coming closer to them…he was about two, three or four meters away from the kitchen. Tyson lifted his knuckles again. I just wish its Chris so I can beat him up and he's going to pay for all Tyson thought to himself. Now he was just behind the kitchen door and he started to turn the door handle very smoothly. Impatiently, Tyson pounced and opened the kitchen door very rapidly before the guy did, with one of his hands ready to punch the opponent. He stopped his action when he saw who was standing in front on him.

"G-Grand…grand-pa???" Said Tyson with his eyes and mouth wide opened.

"AAAH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, YOU CRAZY?...DUDE DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME AN HEART ATTACK!!!!!" Yelled the old man with his hand on his chest where the heart was located.

After realizing what was happening Tyson finally closed his mouth and smiled. It seemed like a huge weight was lift from his shoulder. He made a step forward and gave him a big hug just like a father and a son does and it was grand-pa's turn to be surprised. When Tyson backed off from him, grand-pa was also smiling.

"This is nice…you know the last time you gave me a hug you were that small" Said grand-pa putting a hand at the same height as his stomach. "What made you change your mind on that? Your girlfriend doesn't hug you anymore?" He looked at Hilary who turned her head away to find another spot to stare at.

Tyson was about to tell his grand father why he was so worried about him and how they discovered his room upside down, the pillows and the sheets all ripped, the knife hanging on the wall and the threatening letter. He soon after closed his mouth before he could say something because he was scared of how he could react if he knew that Hilary had a maniac running after her that would do anything to have her back…even kill him…What was I thinking?!? He would obligate her to get out of here and if Hilary is alone…she's dead…I just have to think back about the episode in the janitor room to know that Hilary is maybe a tough girl but she can be very vulnerable when she's in front of that Chris Thought Tyson to himself. He just had to hide his room until he would clean it and grand-pa wouldn't even know what happened. He smiled to his grand father.

"There's nothing wrong…I'm just happy to see you that's all" Lied Tyson.

"Oh yeah??? Since when??? Oh now I know…You were scared because you were alone…" Said grand-pa

"WHAT?!? Me scared of being alone??? Well actually that's true…I was scared when I saw your face"

"Yeah sure you were scared because you saw that I'm cutter than you and you wanted to demolish my beautiful face"

"Hey are you drunk because you're actually limping and you smell alcohol?"

"No I'm not...well I just took a couple of drinks while I was flirting with a couple of young ladies...AH!! SEE?!?...women actually appreciates me...they think I'm handsome...so in your face little jerk...ladies like me better"

"Yeah right" On those words, Tyson grabbed Hilary's arm and they both passed the kitchen doors.

"Tyson?? You're not replying to that??? So you admit" Asked grand-pa smiling. Tyson turned his head and said on last thing to him.

"Yeah…whatever…if you want"

Normally, Tyson would have been arguing all night with his grand father because they both had some kind of a pride on their face appearance but now he just didn't want to. The only important thing right now was that his grand father was safe and that Chris didn't have the occasion to do something to him. Now he just had to concentrate on a plan to get rid of Chris because if it continued like that, something bad could really happen. He turned his head to peek a little bit at Hilary but soon after blushed when he realized she was staring at him with confusing eyes. It's when they ended in Tyson's room that she spoke.

"Okay I want to know why you didn't say anything to your grand father about…your room. You are in danger right now Tyson and your grand father could have helped you or found a solution" She said.

"Are you nuts? If I would tell him about that he would obligate you to get out of here" He answered.

"I don't mind because you and he would have been safe and nothing like that would happen again…now if…" She was cut by Tyson.

"I told you not long ago that I rather die than let you suffer"

Hilary grabbed Tyson's collar and pushed him till his back hit the wall behind him. Her hands were shaking and he could feel it through her grip.

"Don't ever say that again, I don't worth it…you just don't have any idea of how horrible I can feel…you don't understand…it's all my fault and I just don't want you to be hurt…how can you say something like that when you know what Chris is able to do…look at your room and-and if something would have been happening to your grand father or…to you…I would never forgive myself…don't say the opposite, I'm horrible and if your grand father would have kicked me out of here, you wouldn't have any problem with that anymore…I should get out of here by myself…every day I live with that pression on me…right now I'm just a weight on your shoulders and I always try to guess how your life would have been better if you wouldn't have known me…" Said Hilary, she was trying to hold her tears up.

"What??? Don't ever say that again…you too don't have any idea of how I feel right now…I've decided to help you, don't you remember? It's ,y choice and I don't regret it…I don't mind if something happens to me…but to you…it's different…because you're so worthy for me…if only you could know…what's in my head all the time…" Answered Tyson.

Hilary's hands were still shaking on Tyson's shirt. Her head was low, just like if she didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to cry, instead she was thinking hard about everything he had just said to her. Why did he say that? Why does he wants to help me all the time? What did he mean by: _you're so worthy for me_? What's in his head all the time? Why would he risk his life…for me? Why am I feeling weird? Why does his speech touched me like that? Why does he have to be so kind? Why for me? Why me? Thought Hilary to herself. Those were the biggest questions she was asking herself. She stayed silent for about a minute when she slowly loosen her grip letting her hands slide down off him till they reached her sides. She then lifts her head to look at him with her serious eyes but she found he wasn't sharing her focused look he was smiling in a cute way. What's wrong with that guy, he talks seriously and the minute after he's smiling?!? He's dim and I'll never understand him. Was he laughing at me in his speech or was he really serious?!? She thought again.

"What with the smile now??" She asked confused.

"Oh nothing really…I almost revealed too much to you that's all" He answered with that same freaky, cutty, handsome smile.

"…W-W...What?…" She mumbled more confused than she was before.

"You know what Hil? Let's clean that mess in my room before my grand father discovers it"

Tyson pushed himself from the wall that his back had hit earlier because of Hilary and bended down starting to pick up all the stuffs that Chris had covered the floor with. She looked at him with that same face expression; she didn't understand what he had just said (again). Maybe I'm the one who is actually stupid She thought. Tyson, still smiling, turned his head and gave her a look of are you helping me kinda way. Why does he have to be that cute? Thought Hilary to herself. She soon realized what she had said so she returned to her old habits and mentally slapped herself. She then took the ripped sheets and pillows and replaced them by new ones. They worked hard for about an hour when they were finally finished. The room looked almost the same than it was before. 

"Okay it's done…now I'm going to sleep" Said Tyson in a yawn.

"Wait…the knife have made a big whole on your wall…you won't let it like that" Answered Hilary.

"Oh c'mon Hil it's like 2 O'clock in the morning I'll repair it tomorrow, I'm tired now"

"Okay, okay…but if your grand father sees that…"

"Ah please you must know him by now…he'll think I made that with my nose trust me in his head I'm still a little jerk hitting the walls with my head and who thinks its funny…now I'm sleeping"

"Okay fine…"

On those words Hilary took her stuff and went in the bathroom to get change. When she came back Tyson was already under the sheets but the light was still opened. She heard a nice speech from him that was saying:_ The last one up in the room has to close the light_, so she closed the light and sat on the bed placing correctly the sheets before going under them. She then rolled on her side and closed her eyes preparing herself to go in dreamland when both of them suddenly heard a _DOING _followed by an _AOUCH _from Hilary. Tyson jumped from the floor when he heard her piercing yell.

"WHAT?!? WHAT'S WRONG?!? WHO'S THERE?!?" He yelled.

"Hey calm down…this thing just surprised me that all" She answered.

Tyson looked at Hilary who was rubbing her right ribs and then looked at the bed were he saw that a metal spring had jumped out of the mattress by a rip certainly cause by Chris's knife.

"Oh shit…are you bleeding…are you hurt…let me see" Said Tyson about to touch the bottom of her shirt.

"HEY!!! DON'T!!! Jee Tyson it's just a little spring jumping out of a mattress that's not like I had been stabbed!!!"

"But I just want to..."

"NO DON'T TOUCH I SAID I WAS OK!!!"

"OK fine I just wanted to help and ask you if you wanted to switch bed that's all...Deal with your problems now my dear"

He turned around and went back to sleep. Hilary soon realized her bed wasn't comfortable anymore because of all the things Chris had made to it and regretted being mean to him. She too turned around trying to sleep but she was unable. Five minutes later, after two other springs came out of the mattress, she decided to finish her night in Tyson's bed so she got up of the ruined one and pulled a little bit his sheets laying closer to him. He blushed when he saw her coming beside him and when he opened his mouth to say something she interrupted him by saying: "I know...don't say anything."

"So I guess I was right then" He said.

"Good night" She answered with a sudden embarrassed voice.

"Told ya you should have listen to me"

"Oh shut up would you"

"You just don't want to admit that I was right"

"In what language do you want to hear it...'Ferme ta gueule' if you prefer"

"Hum...that was French right? Well how about in Spanish"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"

He laughed loud enough for her to hear him and fell asleep in his world where a beautiful dream was waiting for his soul to free itself.

For Hilary it was the same, she slowly closed her eyes in hope to find the beauty sleep she once had but something in her head was pushing her to stay awake. She didn't want to but it was stronger than her. She felt suddenly weird while mixed feelings and thoughts took place in her head. Complicated questions were surrounding her and she didn't know how she could answer them. She first thought about Chris. Why would he be so obsessed like that with her? Why would he just change school only to be with her when he knew she didn't want him back? Why would he have a violent attitude like that toward everybody...and her? Why did he like to traumatize her...it's not love...its obsession like I've said earlier. Why would he take the time to come at the same city as her to have her back?

Why would he do that...there is many other girls he could find She thought Well what am I thinking...I don't want him hurting other girls like he did with me...but in one way I can't help by thinking its unfair and that it would have been better for me if he would have chosen another one...but just how can I say horrible things like that? I don't want him hurting other girls...anyway I'm sure I'm not the first one...of course not...but I just can't understand why did he picked me instead of...I don't know...I'm not pretty, I'm a normal simple girl…and why he's still attached to me...our relationship last only three weeks...well two weeks...the last one was...the most horrible thing I ever experienced in my life and my life is short...I don't want to think about that...its just too much to take...I have to pass beyond it and let the past behind me...but...I can't...I'll have to do something by myself before starting to forget...but still I can't...I'm too...scared...but I don't want to be scared anymore...there is no way I'll let this guy ruin my life and...Tyson's life...he has nothing to do with it and I don't want him to be my bodyguard all the time...he doesn't have to...and in my heart, I have to do something...something is missing...but I don't know what, it's just too complicated

She looked at Tyson who was now face to face with her but still asleep. The cut on his eyebrow could still be seen and there was still a little red color on his cheek bone. She felt responsible again.

How peaceful he looks like when he sleeps...he look so innocent compared to last evening when he was yelling in his backyard and hitting every dark corners...he scared me, I never saw him like that since the day I first met him...almost ten years ago...in first grade...it was funny...I still remember like if it was yesterday...but I think that even with ten years of knowing him, I still don't know a thing about him...I never thought he could get angry, pissed off, violent like that…he looks like he's not afraid of anything…but it's impossible right…normally every body can be frightened by something…but him, I just don't know yet what it is…there is a lot of contradictions in Tyson's personality when I think about it…how he can be acting so bravely and how he can be weak…so weak…just like earlier at school…I never thought I could bring him down that easily…well I have to admit my words were a little ruthless…but still…he got beat up because he didn't want to react, he was too demolished…but was he scared? Or was he just down? I don't know and I think I will never have the chance to discover his greatest fear

She looked at him closely.

What does fear means to him? Jee I got the big questions tonight!!!...Well seriously I admire him…I admire the way he can react to an impact however terrifying it is and attacks back to defend himself…I admire him to be able to think with his head even when he is in a situation of danger…he never freeze in front of obstacles…not like me…and I'm ashamed about it…I think it is stupid to be scared like I am…I don't want to be like that anymore…but what can I do against it…even if its hard to admit it, Tyson is right, when I'm in front of Chris I can't react because I'm afraid of what he can do to me or even to my family…maybe I'm thinking too much…it doesn't help me if I start imagining horrible things…so I guess what I have to do is to train my mind to get rid of any negative thoughts I could have when I would want to fight…huh…harder to do than to say…but I know I have to do it because inside of me I know I will have to face him one of these days and win the battle myself, without Tyson…well that's good but that is still not answering to my question: what is Tyson's greatest fear?..."

Hilary looked at Tyson's peaceful face and examined his nice figure trying to find the weak spot of his psyche just like if she was trying to communicate with him by thoughts. She delicately rested her hand on his shoulder; maybe to understand the pronounced words under his skin, but she didn't want to awake him. She didn't even know why she was doing that action because normally she would never do such a thing when a guy is asleep in fear he would wake up, but it was stronger than her. She let the same hand sliding down his arm feeling in his smooth and toned naked skin till it reached his hand that she grabbed in hers tightly. She got hers up again letting it slid against his chest till it reached his cheek. She slowly ran her fingers from his jaw to his temple feeling the trace of some whiskers that he would probably shave on the next morning. She then gently stroked his silky hair and ended up in the back of his neck. Tyson frowned and move a little bit breathing louder. She soon after realized what she was actually doing and took her hand away, ashamed about the temptation of going farer, ashamed of the temptation of entering in contact with his body that way. She would have killed herself if he would have woken up, what would he think?

Shit what's wrong with me and what was I thinking? I'm so afraid…what would I say to him if he would have discover my hand touching him like that? Oh I'm sorry Tyson I was just cleaning off some dust on you...Yeah right this is even more stupid...Why did I have the need to do that? I didn't even realized at first what I was really doing it was stronger than me, I was lead by my feelings and temptations but why did I feel that way? That's idiot I don't have any feelings…Oh…The worse is I'm sure that if he wouldn't have move, I would have continue…Oh no…why am I feeling that way?...why, why, why?...I'm so stupid I just want to slap myself right now

She did so but mentally of course. Hilary blushed in a deep red and turned around to look in another direction afraid that she might have other ideas like the one she had just experienced. She was regretting what she had done but in one way she liked what she felt. She turned on the other side to face him again. He was still sleeping but he had a little smile on his lips. 

What the…? She thought Never mind I don't want to know

She started imagining grand-pa's reaction if he would have came in the room at that particular moment where her hand was on his chest. He thought lots of things between them so if he would have seen that it would have been worse. She laughed about it for a second trying to imagine Tyson's family member's confused face at their view. She suddenly stops her laughs and sat on the bed very promptly. 

Wait a minute…That's it…Tyson's family member…his last family member left…I think I got it…maybe this is his greatest fear…that something befalls his grand father…I'm not sure but I think I must have hit the right spot She thought a little happily.

Yeah his grand father of course I should have known...and I'm living now with the person Tyson is so afraid to loose...once again I admire his bravery; he will always protect him...and once again I feel I don't have anything to do with them...well its true I don't...what will happen now that Chris knows where I'm located...he will continue to trash this place until I surrender...or until Tyson surrenders me...but...he will never do that...I know him enough...but...if I'm getting out of here he will let them and their lives will be in safety...he will search me everywhere till he finds me...but I will be the first who will find him...if he can spy on us night and days, it proves I can do it too...yeah nice speech Hilary...yeah right just like I would have the bravery to escape from here, from a secure place to find myself in the streets of this town...that's not for me...well...will I pass the rest of my life depending on the others to defend my poor little wimp ass...maybe yes...but I don't think so...that won't be me anymore...I have my pride too

She securely got up from the floor taking care that she wasn't kicking Tyson and grabbed a piece of paper and a black ink pen. She looked at the paper wondering what she could write on it. She was shaking all over and wasn't concentrated at all to write a message on that paper. She was panicking a little bit because she knew Tyson would be upset and worried about her and because she knew that she would be totally alone. She looked again at Tyson's sleepy face and finally got some inspiration. She wrote and let her tears roll on her cheek at the same time. She cried because she would confront of fears for the first time of her life. She was placing herself in great danger; she would maybe never come back and never see Tyson's face anymore.

No...I will see you soon Tyson, I promise you...I won't do crazy things like in the movies were we see a beaten girl taking revenge on the one who did it to her...I won't put myself in danger like that...that's not my plan...and don't worry we will see each other...of course we will

Hilary silently cried writing the last words of her letter. She got change and when she returned in the room she put the letter on her pillow just beside Tyson. She looked at him for a last time and gently kissed him on the cheek. She opened the window and got out without looking behind her.

On the next morning when Tyson got up, he found a piece of paper where Hilary's head was supposed to be.

Maybe it's a love letter...yeah right shut up Tyson

He opened the folded letter and started to read Hilary's shaking hand writing.

_"My dear Tyson,  
I know I'm maybe doing the worst thing I'll do in my life, but somewhere inside me, I know it is the right decision to take. You are the greatest friend I even had; you are kind, generous and always there for anyone who needs help. You have helped me so much and you have put yourself several times in great danger. I really appreciate what you did for me but I think helping me is demanding too much. When I saw how much you cared about your grand father and how much you would be lost without your last family member left, I knew I was not at my place and that's why I decided to leave. I'm tired to live as a weight on your shoulder and to depend on you all the time. I'm not very brave and I know it but now I'm sure I won't put your life in risk anymore. You know, for me too you are very worthy and I care a lot for you. You took care of me long enough, now it's my turn. I will face my fear for you; your bravery is my inspiration even if I know I'll never be as bold as you are but I will try my best. Don't worry though I won't put myself in jeopardy because I want to see you again and I will. I promise, Tyson, that I will be back sooner or later because I think I couldn't live without your presence beside me._

I'm leaving without telling you where in case you would want to search for me or in case Chris falls on this letter. Remember that it's not against you that I'm doing it but it's for you. You are the one who always hold me in your arms when I was sad the one who was able to wipe away my tears. You are a great person and I will always be there for you as you did for me.

I promise we will see each other soon and when we will, I want you to hold me in your arms tightly like you are always doing to comfort me; because since you first did it to me, I'm always seeking for it. 

Affectionately yours...

Hilary

P.S. Please promise me you won't try to find me."

Tyson finished reading the last lines and stayed in shock. He couldn't believe she was gone putting herself in danger. One tear escaped from his eye while a worried feeling took place in his heart before he suddenly ripped the letter in two pieces, fell on his knees and yelled as loud as he could.

(A/N) Hello and sorry for the long delay...I was short in ideas but now I have a lot...so much ideas that my next chapter will be there next week...anyway I hope you liked it...review please!! _  
_


	9. A dark secret is revealed

Hello!! See I respected my promise in updating this chapter in one week...well I have to warn you for the following chapter, there's physical violence and a little trashy language...not too much though...hope you'll enjoy!!

A sweet warm whisper in darkness ch9  
a dark secret is revealed...

Tyson finished reading the last lines and stayed in shock. He couldn't believe she was gone, putting herself in danger. One tear escaped from his eye while a worried feeling took place in his heart before he suddenly ripped the letter in two pieces, fell on his knees and yelled as loud as he could.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in pain.

He was out of control and didn't know what could have possibly pushed Hilary to do such a crazy thing. He was angry, worried but wanted to cry at the same time but he didn't. The girl he had love for so long was alone, walking on her own, on the streets of this city to face her fears. _I'm leaving without telling you where in case you would want to search for me or in case Chris falls on this letter. _Why didn't she want him to search for her, all during the week she had pass with him he was only trying to help her. They could pass beyond that problem together, side by side, but now she was refusing his help, rejecting it, and he felt she was also rejecting him. _Remember that it's not against you that I'm doing it but it's for you_. What was she doing for him? Getting her life in danger? Getting stuck with Chris? Facing the worst trouble she ever had alone? Getting beaten up by an obsessed guy? In his mind, the only thing she could do for him was to stay in safety.

He slammed his head between his palms and tried to calm down while thinking for a moment but he couldn't, he wasn't even able to think at something else than what she had written in the letter and what was possibly happening to her now. He was panicking a lot; Hilary's voice was hunting his mind with the last words she had pronounced in front of him or in the letter. _Don't worry though I won't put myself in jeopardy_. What else was she doing now if she wasn't putting herself in jeopardy? He knew she wrote it only to convince him she was safe but he knew it wasn't true. How could she probably be safe? _Please promise me you won't try to find me. _

'What do you really expect from me? That I will all forget about you? That I will let you face it alone? Never...I'll never let you down...I made a promise to myself...Nothing shall happen to you...Why did you have to leave like that...leave me behind...without any clue...you can't do that to me...if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself...never...because I had to protect you even if you didn't want to.' He thought.

He put a pair of jeans and a sweater and got out of the house running as fast as he could in hope he would find her. He could again hear Hilary's voice that was surrounding him.

_You have helped me so much and you have put yourself several times in great danger._

'It didn't matters to me...I wanted to help you...I wasn't putting myself in danger...I don't fear a fight...and I don't fear Chris'

_I really appreciate what you did for me but I think helping me is demanding too much_.

'No it's not...I love you...I love you so much...I could do anything just to satisfy you...I'm happy whenever I can help...I'm always ready for you'

_When I saw how much you cared about your grand father and how much you would be lost without your last family member left, I knew I was not at my place and that's why I decided to leave._

'It's true I care about him...but it's not a reason to leave...there will always be a place for you besides me'

_I'm tired to live as a weight on your shoulders and to depend on you all the time._

'My love for you will never be a weight'

Tyson continued to run seeking widely for Hilary's presence. He dropped by the river where she used to go when she was sad: she wasn't there. He went to see by her house; maybe she would pick up a couple of things: she wasn't there. He went to the park, to the port, to the school yard, down town, the richest areas and the poorest; she still wasn't there. He ran toward the other direction and heard again her voice shaken by her cries.

_I won't put your life in risk anymore_...

..._ you__ are very worthy and I care a lot for you._

You took care of me long enough..._now it's my turn..._

'No...Stop...this voice...Please' He thought.

_I think I couldn't live without your presence beside me_...

'Stop...'

_I promise we will see each other soon and when we will_...

Tyson arrived at the beach out of breath, both hands on his ears to cover himself from hearing those words again.

"Stop" He said.

_I want you to hold me in your arms...___

...I'm always seeking for it.

Tyson suddenly stumbled and fell on the hot sand, another tear rolled as he yelled louder than he never did before:

"HILARY!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Tyson didn't know how long he stayed on his knees like that but when he decided to pull his head off his palms, the voices were gone. Now anger and determination took place in his mind. He would do what it takes to find her no matter what. Even if he knew Hilary didn't want he would find her anyway. He got up from the ground and started to walk thinking about the situation again. Fine if Hilary wanted to face her problems, she could if she wanted but there was no way he would let her fight alone it was just too dangerous. How could she think she could go like that on her own to see some body that is good enough to send in jail? That's non-sense.

'If something happens to you, Hilary, or just if Chris is planning to do something, I swear I'll not take any revenge on him, I'll just kill him if that's what it takes...He will never have what he wants...anyway what does he really wants?...have you back because he loves you? Yeah right just if he knew the meaning of this word...Having someone he can beat? Or someone to kill?...No...Just try to put your dirty paws on her Chris and we'll see what will turn on you'

Tyson was walking but he didn't even know what direction he was taking. His feet were showing him the way to go but where was it leading him? He didn't know. He stopped at a little fast food restaurant to eat something but he returned on his way because he wasn't hungry. The only thing that could have feed Tyson was Hilary's company or just a sign from her saying she was safe. When could he have that sign?

He ended up by walking on the bridge he and Hilary had pass on two days ago when she had skipped school. He was remembering the different conversations they have had that same day in the restaurant, the fight they had at the beach and the peck on the cheek she had give him just before he went to do his work in the garden with the trunks of tree. Those were great moments that he enjoyed each second of it. Thinking about that again was making him sadder that he was before because if he would never see her again he would never have the chance to pass other moment like that with her. He knew he had to be positive but it was hard trying to think at something else than the worst and that's why he was motivated to find her; so the worst wouldn't happen.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a perturbation blocked his mind from any thinking. A dark-haired guy about the same age he was passed beside him. The guy had a weird grin on his face and was watching him non-stop with menacing eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt showing the logo of parasuco with a pair of blue jeans.

"What are you looking at?" Said Tyson angrily.

The guy didn't answer but continued to glare at him with the same facial expression till he silently laughed at Tyson.

"What's your problem?" Said Tyson again.

The guy simply raised his eyebrows keeping the same deadly look with the same smile, put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Tyson was confused, it seemed like the guy knew him but it was impossible because it was the first time he saw him in his entire life. He was wondering what this guy wanted from him and why was he looking at him that way.

'What the...?' Tyson thought to himself.

He tried to walk away without thinking about what had just happened. Anyway he couldn't put anymore importance on it because something else was in his mind; Hilary of course and he forgot all about the mysterious guy. As he continued his way he thought about when he had kissed her last Monday when she was depressed and was refusing any contact with anyone, especially with him. He enjoyed the moment but he after felt so guilty because she didn't want to kiss him and he did it anyway. Did she ever look surprised after that, but she was also frustrated and started to think of him as a pervert and a rapper. She exaggerated the fact a little bit too much but Tyson couldn't be mad at her because in one way he understood perfectly why she was acting like that. It finished well though because he went to explain himself to her and after that moment he won a little more her trust and even if he woke her up in the middle of the night. He suddenly had a flashback about himself hugging Hilary after they had their fight yesterday. The fight that brought him so down that he was defenseless. He remembered the ruthless words she had use in front of him and how she had regret it after, by the way she clutched herself to his clothes in fear he would go away and leave. He would never leave her like that, not like she did to him this morning. Thinking about the way she hugged him made him remember again one sentence of the letter she left behind. _"I want you to hold me in your arms tightly like you are always doing to comfort me; because since you first did it to me, I'm always seeking for it."_

'I don't understand what she meant...she is seeking for what? The hug?!?But why would she be seeking for that? No that's impossible I must be mistaken somewhere...she's maybe seeking for something else...or...maybe...she likes me after all and she want...pfff...I don't think so...stop making yourself false hopes Tyson...well...maybe I'm thinking too much about the worst...ok it's not the worst because if it would be she would hate me but...maybe I'm a little bit too negative on that point...I think it's better like that though because if she doesn't feel the same way I do I would be prepared...shit am I that miserable?...why am I just thinking about a rejection?...and why am I thinking about that now?...there is more important than my stupid feelings now; I have to find Hilary...and when she will be back, I will tell her because I waited long enough, it's time to get things advancing...and if she is refusing, at least I would have try...and...I...what the hell is going on here???" He finally snapped out of his thoughts.

A brown-haired guy passed beside him with the same menacing look and smile as the dark-haired boy in parasuco. He walked slowly across Tyson just like if he wanted to fight. He was about the same age as him and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt.

"Would you stop looking at me, unless you're searching for trouble" Said Tyson in a hostile way.

The guy did the same thing as the other one; he raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets but continued to glare at him.

"I DON'T LIKE ASSHOLES OF YOUR KIND...WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He said again.

The guy silently laughed at him and continued his way.

'Am I going crazy or what' He thought.

He knew he wasn't, it was the second guy who was looking at him that way in only thirty minutes. Something was wrong and he was wondering why. He shook his head and continued his way towards the main street. As soon as he crossed that road he found himself in a poor place where almost nobody was living. He turned and let himself lead by his feet in a tiny backstreet. As he was going deeper he suddenly felt that somebody was watching him. He looked around but saw nobody. He persisted in this alley till he heard a noise behind him. He didn't pay any attention on it at first because it was a very irregular sound but it became louder. As fast as he could he turned away and looked but still nobody was there. He frowned and started thinking he looked like a perfect idiot standing like that for no reason or getting paranoiac so he continued to step deeper in that miserable passage. He heard the noise again and more clearly this time; it was footsteps, he was sure of it so he accelerated his walking. The footsteps stopped for a couple of seconds and then continued again but faster. Tyson finally reached the end of the backstreet and turned on another alley. He stopped where the ending of the past one was and waited to see if anyone was really following him. The noise slowly came again and quickly stopped. Tyson bended down a little bit ready to pounce. The head of somebody finally showed up slowly. Tyson didn't loose any more time and jumped on the guy grabbing him firmly by his collar. He soon realized it was the dark-haired guy in parasuco.

"You again?? Why are you following me?" Said Tyson aggressively.

"I guess I have my reasons" Answered the guy without showing any sign of emotion.

"What the fuck are you telling me and who are you anyway?"

"Somebody"

Tyson, getting more upset than ever, knocked the guy's back on the wall trying to have a more convincing answer to his interrogation.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Tyson yelled.

"I don't know...do you know?" He answered grinning evilly.

The guy took Tyson's hands off his sweater and pushed him back. Tyson glared at him with furious eyes. The guy was following him and he didn't even know since he was and he continued to look at him with that same freaky menacing expression. 'That's not him who will beat the shit out of me' He thought.

"You know you just put yourself in trouble right now" Said Tyson.

"No, you did Tyson" Another voice came from behind.

Tyson turned his head to see who just spoke and it was the brown-haired guy he had seen earlier. He started to figure out things but it was too late; he left his guard when he looked behind him so the guy in parasuco took opportunity of the situation by smacking him hard enough to knock him off on the ground.

"See now who's in real trouble...unless you speak and tell us where we can find the girl"

Tyson didn't answer but he knew clearly now that they were somehow working for Chris or maybe they were his friends. He tried to get up but the guy gave him another punch that threw him again to the ground. The pain grew in his jaw while his heart started thudding faster.

"No don't try anything 'buddy' answer first after we'll let you go" Said the guy in blue.

"Don't call me like that!!" Exclaimed Tyson furiously.

"ANSWER!!!" The dark-haired boy yelled.

"NO!!" Tyson shouted back.

The other guy bended down to hit him again but this time Tyson was faster and with his elbow he knocked his nose. The impact was hard enough to make his edge bleeding hard.

"GO AHEAD KEV THIS ASSHOLE SEARCHED FOR IT" Said the one in blue t-shirt while he was cleaning his blood losses with a hand.

The boy in parasuco pounced on Tyson who got up quickly to protect himself from another assault. He gave the guy a punch before hitting him with his knee on his face, and pushed him back trying to run away. He was about to leave when the other guy got up and attacked him at the same time his friend did. Tyson was doing his best to fight and to dodge his opponents' assails but fighting two against one was more than he could take. Even if he perfectly knew how to fight, he found himself in a very dangerous situation. They were both hitting him every where without any seconds between the strikes and after a while, some punches couldn't be avoided and passed through his defense. One, particularly rough, went directly to his stomach while another one hit the side of his forehead. The hurt surrounded him and his soul and when he tried to protect himself from another punch, he realized it was useless. The guy in parasuco grabbed the back of his neck and smacked him on the wall. Tyson couldn't think about something else than the pain his was feeling all over his body. For the first time of his life he wasn't finding any solution to escape from the situation he was currently in.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The same guy yelled.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!!" Tyson yelled back.

Chris's hand mans took him back from the wall to throw him against it again but even harder. The pain traveled from his head to all the rest of his body parts like in an electricity wire and he knew that soon he wouldn't stand that any longer. They pushed him and he fell on the ground. There was blood on his forehead and on the corner of his lips that he tried to whip out with one of his sleeves. They literally jumped on him beating the parts of him they didn't hit yet; they were like starving animals on a simple defenseless creature. They didn't have any sense of honor; they were attacking two against one without letting any chance to breathe. It's just when Tyson spat blood on the earth that they finally stood up looking at him the same way they always did.

"Stop being so weak and tell us where's Hilary hiding because we know she's not at your place anymore" Said the brown-haired guy.

"NO!" He answered.

He looked up to face them but saw what they were preparing for him; the guy in parasuco was about to kick him somewhere. He was seeing his feet coming closer to him, he closed his eyes and turned his head away trying avoiding it but it was unavoidable, he felt the impact as it was crashing hard into his ribs. He yelled in hurt.

"Hey John it looks like the poor guy has feelings for that bitch, how funny he really doesn't know what type of girl she is" Said the dark-haired.

"Well anyway she belongs to Chris and to our gang that's it...so Tyson...give up she's not for you" The other one spoke.

Seeing that Tyson wasn't answering he gave him another kick in the stomach making him grunt loud.

"Do you need that much of encouragement just to answer a simple question? Come on where is the girl and we'll let you go without anymore pain, I guess it's preferable for you because I don't think you wanna mess with us again" Said the same one.

"...I..." Tyson started. He put a hand on his stomach trying getting up on his feet but was pushed again. The guys didn't want him to move. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he managed to clean it off with his sleeve. 

"...I...WHAT??" The brown-haired yelled bending down with his fist clenched ready to punch him again.

"Wait let him talk" The other one told his friend.

"...I...I don't even know" Mumbled Tyson. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TELLING US...HE'S LYING CAN'T YOU SEE, LET ME BEAT THIS GUY UP" The bended boy yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING YOU SON OF A BITCH" Tyson also yelled still on the ground.

The guy beside Tyson pulled out a knife of his pocket and put it close to his throat and said:

"Kevin I don't believe a word coming out of his mouth...you know it's impossible, and Chris...if it's true...will be fucking angry, that bitch has to finish the work she had started for him...let me kill him"

On those words he punched him again. Tyson didn't have any strength left so at every time he was putting a hand in defense, he was too slow. Just now he wanted to die instead of suffering like that.

"WAIT" The guy in parasuco yelled "No it's possible, she could've escape...and she did because Chris had discover her hiding place and she perfectly knew she had that work to be done so she left"

"What are you all talking about?" Said Tyson to the dark-haired. It was the guy beside him that answered back to him.

"Didn't you know that slut was part of our gang since two years?"

"W-What?...no I...don't believe you" Said Tyson with a shaking voice.

"Of course you won't believe it because you love her right?...well let me tell you this girl will never be able to love someone because she doesn't have any heart, she's very good in fooling people, that's her speciality...in fact, she deserved to be beaten up by Chris and from my point of you, she's a slut...Chris also think the same thing but he wants her back because he needs her we all need her for the final act of our work, she has to finish what she had started"

"What work? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Hey we're not fool enough to reveal all our plans to you but anyway when our work will be finish, Chris will keep her with him because she's his girl not yours and she belongs to him, you'll never have her, trust me you'll never win...do you just have an idea of who we are?...the thing I can say is we are very organized"

"But Hilary will never make...dirty things for your gang...whatever it is...I know her and...I'll always be by her side" Tyson had difficulties to talk properly.

"No Tyson, you think you know her but you don't know a thing about what she did...did she ever told you why she left Chris and tried to escape from him?" The guy in parasuco continued.

"...yeah...she said...he was...beating her and he wanted...things from her...he were going...too far"

"You know what, she told you the truth but you misunderstood it because she didn't want you to know the real story...yeah he was beating her but she deserved it because she was refusing to do the second part of her work...that's what she meant by: going too far...the work she had to finish...now you know"

"...but...no I know nothing...what's the work?"

"Are you that stupid? What are the normal activities of a street gang?"

"...I...steeling...drugs dealing...murders..."

"yeah not so bad, she was steeling and dealing but you forgot one thing...the reason why she left because she didn't want to do it"

"...p...no that can't be...prostitution..."

"Exactly...but now I'm sorry...you know too much about us...go ahead John"

The guy named John grinned evilly as he was approaching the blade of his knife to Tyson's throat. Tyson was devastated; he didn't know what to think about. He never suspected his life could end up that way, on the ground, beaten by two guys of his age, by the blade of one of them. He would die. His heart thudded even faster than it was and he started to be afraid, so afraid. The boy dressed in parasuco turned his back from them; maybe he couldn't stand seeing some body murdered. Tyson looked back at the other one, John, who was looking strait at what he was doing. Tyson suddenly snapped out of his thoughts; he didn't want to die, it wasn't his time yet. He felt a sudden strength that was growing inside of him, a strength giving him hope again. He grabbed the guy's hand that was holding the knife, put his foot on his stomach and threw him behind him. Tyson got up very quickly and started to run as fast as he could even if he was limping and even if he was in pain, he didn't want to die and he wouldn't die now. Both of the boys yelled loud and started to run after him. Tyson turned in so many directions that he didn't even remember where he was now. He was going deeper in those pathetic backstreets but one thing for sure was that he knew he would escape them. He turned in another alley where he was able to enter in an abandoned house by the window. He bended down and waited the more silently it was possible until he heard footsteps running towards his direction. Two familiar voices came to his ears.

"Forget about it he's gone"

"Hey! Don't tell Chris we explained to that jerk the plan because he'll kill us for sure"

"That's your fault...no I won't tell him but anyway Tyson can't do anything against us so don't be that scared"

"Anyway...let's get out of here"

Tyson waited for at least one hour in this neglected area to be sure they were really gone and went out of there taking his way home. He would search for her again but tomorrow. As he was walking, he thought about something that was tickling his mind.

'Why didn't she said the truth at first to me...didn't she trust me? But one thing for sure is that even with all what those jerks told me, my opinion on her didn't change...I still love you Hilary no matter what...if you left because you didn't want to finish 'the work' it shows that you have a conscience and that you know what was the wrong thing and the good thing to do...I'll help you I promise' He thought.

With a slight limp, a lot of wounds and a lot of blood printed on his clothes, he continued to walk looking strait in front of him. Sometimes, he was stopping trying to recover his strength because he was very weak and got out of breath easily even if he was walking slowly, or because the pain was killing him but he was still on foot. What gave him that kind of energy was Hilary because he knew that she had a huge heart and feelings, not like those guys were describing her; she was far from being a slut and he knew he would see her again. In his mind he was thinking that when he would see her again, he would give her that hug she talked about and would tell her how he loved her, how he loved her for so long.

(A/N) That's it so what do you think? Oh I just have to say something first...don't worry if I mentioned about drugs dealing or even prostitution because in the story those are just words, I'll never put that in action...I mean you will never read about somebody taking drugs because that's against my principles...anyway review me please!!!

_  
_

_   
_


	10. Cries and desesperations

A sweet warm whisper in darkness ch10  
Cries and desesperations...

Hilary was walking in the city searching for the place Chris could be hiding. She wanted to find it at first to come back after with a plan because yet she didn't have any and she perfectly knew she couldn't enter in this situate and invite Chris to a battle because she would be dead. She was also wondering if he was alone because it would have been easier to catch him. That's why she decided to spy on him, she needed information to create a real plan and after she would put it all in action.

'I just have to find a clue of where he might be...it could be anything...' She thought to herself.

Hilary looked at the sky; it was about two hours before sunset so she walked toward the direction of the little deserted apartment she had found earlier to herself, she would take back her researches at night. It was a miserable place but it was the perfect area that Chris or even Tyson wouldn't think about to search for her. It was secure enough to sleep and peaceful enough to create a plan. She crossed the main street and turned on a little road named Montgomery, which was one of the oldest streets in town. It was very nice and beautiful in the beginning of the past century but it became today one of the most poor and neglected avenues. She crossed an old unused railroad and arrived in front of a big building covered with publicities. She suddenly heard two angry voices with running footsteps. The voices were so familiar to her, she ran in the corner of an alley to hide. She gasped when she saw who was making such noises; two angry guys out of breath she perfectly knew. She stayed hide from their view.

'Shit! Kevin and Johnny...what are they doing here...if they're here it means Chris put the whole gang after me...oh man I'm stuck!' She thought before looking at them again.

'Wait a minute...they're all covered with blood...ah what have they done again?'She focused on one of them who started to speak.

"Forget about it he's gone" Said Johnny, the guy in blue.

"Hey! Don't tell Chris we explained to that jerk the plan because he'll kill us for sure" Said Kevin, the one dressed in parasuco.

"That's your fault...no I won't tell him but anyway that guy can't do anything against us so don't be that scared"

"Anyway...let's get out of here"

Both of them started to walk away looking all around them.

'They were running after somebody? Is there somebody else in trouble with them? Oh I just wish nothing bad happened to that guy...' She thought to herself.

Hilary began walking securely out of her hiding alley in the direction where Chris and Johnny came from. She noticed blood on the groud which came from a backstreet not far from her. The blood stopped in front of the neglected house she was standing beside. She took a step foward thinking the wounded person would still be inside in need of help but as soon as her hand touched the door handle, she backed from it thinking that the person could be in touch with the gang just like her and that she didn't want to risk being catch. Hilary suddenly heard a deep breathing from behind the door, a painful and irregular breathing. She felt cheap of her action and almost cried because somebody was maybe dying in there and she didn't want to help, in fact she wanted to but she couldn't. An angry feeling took place in her heart just by thinking Kevin and Johnny had beat a guy almost to death as an idea illuminated her mind. She would follow them to their place to spy on them as she planned she would do because they were actually the clue she was desesperatly in search for.

'They will pay for what they did to that guy or girl...but am I stupid or what? I'm actually planning in following Chris's two best men...if they see me...I'm dead...but I think I would be stupider if I would take that opportunity...' She thought to herself.

After breathing deeply a couple of times and after she convinced herself it was the only solution to solve her problem, Hilary carefully ran to find find herself behing the two guys and initiated a walk after them making sure they couldn't see her. Her heart thudded faster as she was following them because at any time she could be seen. She was also thinking about the poor guy they had beaten up; It could also be happening to her. But as she was walking she was also wondering why they would run after another guy.

'Maybe they're not with Chris after all...maybe they are on their own...yeah right that's impossible but anyway they were surely not talking about me'

As soon as she thought that, they started speaking.

"Are you really sure he can't do anything against us" Asked Kevin.

"Of course he can't, he's alone...nobody's with him" Answered Johnny.

'Fuck, who's alone?...who are they talking about?' Thought Hilary.

"But you should've let me kill him before, I'm sure he lied and I'm sure he perfectly knows where she hide" Said Johnny again.

"Yeah right but if you would have killed him we would never have been able to discover where that bitch is"

'Oh shit now they're talking about me...' She thought.

"Anyway it won't be long after we find her trust me, there's so much people working on it that she soon won't have any places to hide...there's somebody undercover in front of her home, another one stand by Tyson's house, by the way it's like that we discover she was first hiding at his place, there's Chris at her school and both of us are searching all day long...and soon we will have a list of all the places she usual go and all the people she usual hang with...so we will watch after all her friends and Tyson's friends too" Said Kevin looking around. Hilary ran behind a building and rested there for a minute.

'Oh shit...it means everybody's there searching for me and now, like a stupid idiot, I'm following them risking loosing my miserable life?...oh no please I don't want to get stuck with them again' She continued her way behind them.

"Okay maybe but I'm still thinking we lost our time or we didn't beat him enough because I'm sure he knows where she hide" Said Johnny.

'Oh no...it means they've beaten...him'

"We couldn't...he escaped you idiot" Said Kevin.

"Anyway...next time I see Tyson it's going to end up differently" He turned his head away, angrily.

'No Tyson...not him...I left because I didn't want that to happen...I didn't want to put his life in danger...and they beat him...but why Tyson? He doesn't have anything to do with them' Tears were about to roll on her cheeks but she wiped them away.

"If you want but you're not alone in that story, do you really think Chris will let you beat him up by yourself...I doubt it he wants to enjoy it too you know...he's so selfish I'm fed up of him" Said Kevin.

"You're fed up of Chris?" Johnny asked.

"Bah forget about what I just said...and to talk about Tyson again well I don't think it will be necessary because we beat this guy so hard that I don't think he would want to put his nose in our business anymore...if he's intelligent he'll stop looking for her"

'But I know him he will never stop...even if I would tie him against a tree with chains he would find a way out...I don't want him to search for me...he really doesn't know who those people are...he doesn't know the danger he's facing...that's why he must let me alone...I'm used to that kind of atmosphere...I was trained since the past two years...I know how to proceed' She thought.

"Well in that case I wish he's not intelligent...he's not, that's for sure...I know what kind he is...I know those little lover boy...they are all weak because they follow their feelings until they die...sinking in their blood crying about everything"

"Yeah maybe you're right but do you really think he will risk his life for that slut?"

"I just told you those guys follow their feelings till they die"

"Oh Shit shut up we're arrived...now don't talk to Chris about anything okay? Let me do that"

"Ok if you insist...less for me"

Hilary hided behind a huge garbage container and waited there. She heard the sound of a door that we open and the voice of another girl asking them if they were followed or if they saw something suspicious. Hilary also knew the girl perfectly; she was Chris's younger sister, she was fifteen years old and her name was Lana. When she left the gang, Hilary tried to convince Lana that growing up like a criminal was not for her and that she deserved better than that but she didn't even bother listening to her, she followed her brother like a blind person not aware of the consequences that befall on future. When the door closed, Hilary took her head off behind the container to see if she was secure to go out. When she realized there was nobody in front of her she looked to see if there was any windows. There was one but on the side so she got out and pushed herself to the 'house' where she bended down advancing till she got to the window. Her heart was beating even faster and her breathing rhythm was very irregular; she was afraid. She risked a peek by the window to see if there was anyone in. There was nobody so she got up and took opportunity by opening it trying to enter even if she perfectly knew it was very risky. Suddenly somebody came in the room, she pull back from the window and stayed outside her back against the wall of brick. She closed her eyes trying to recover her normal breath and trying to stop her shivers. Her forehead was dripping with sweat as she continued to shake.

'Oh shit...oh shit...okay I'm okay...I have to stay there...calm down Hilary...you're okay you can do it...it makes a long time you didn't do such a thing...but you can' She thought.

Meanwhile, inside the place, somebody was yelling with anger and because she had open the window she could hear what they were saying.

"What the fuck are you telling me! You and Johnny were actually with Tyson, you beat him up alright but he escaped? Are you that stupid?" That was Chris's voice.

"It wasn't our fault he broke John's nose and started to run away" Kevin answered.

"YOU WERE TWO AGAINST ONE! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU"

"...and what about the girl do you know where she is?"

"No...Tyson didn't even know himself"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!"

"HEY WE BEAT HIM UP PRETTY GOOD BUT WE LOST OUR TIME HE WAS SEARCHING FOR HER TOO" Now Kevin yelled to Chris.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WASN'T LYING?"

"BECAUSE WE FOUND THE LETTER SHE WROTE FOR HIM BEFORE SHE LEFT WE JUST WANTED TO BE SURE IT WASN'T A TRAPT"

"I can't believe it...Kevin, I was counting on you you're my best man around...Don't fail on that one...Now find her I need this girl and we all need her okay? She did the worst mistake by deserting us...deserting me...And one last thing...if you fall on Tyson this time bring him to me...I'll do the rest"

"Fine"

"It's better to be fine, you may be my best man but I won't change the consequences for you...got the picture?"

"Yeah OKAY I GOT IT" He said the last sentence provocatively.

"Great now tell me...how the other researches are going?"

"Well I've learned Hilary's mother's staying one more week in vacation; that's good for us. Tyson just arrived at his house and he went directly to sleep. We don't know yet about his grand father. I've also learned that a certain guy named Kenny tried to call him...so we know we'll have to check on him because maybe he detains information"

"Kenny...oh yeah I know him, he's a little nerd, not very dangerous but he's one of Tyson's friends so maybe you could get him and bring him in here it will make sort of a pressure on Tyson...ok...and Hilary?"

"We started looking on the hotel and motel reservations, we went to look on her friends and we followed Tyson...we will take the researches back at night down town"

"Okay perfect and how many are working on it now to find her?"

"We called twelve of our close members for now on, that's not very much but I don't think we'll need more"

"Okay nice...Come with me I'll..."

Hilary couldn't hear anymore because the two guys had left the room. She securely got up and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the container. Arrived there, she started walking normally towards her little apartment. She was shocked by all what she had heard. She thought at first she would only fight Chris but now she learned they were twelve searching for her. At least it was not the whole gang but it was still a lot against her own little person. There was somebody in front of her house, another one at Tyson's house and they were even checking after their friends. She didn't understand either why they were doing that. Was Chris so upset of her departure because he loved her? She doubt it, it was maybe something else but she couldn't think about something else than that. When she first met him, he looked like the perfect guy but she soon after realized he wasn't what she thought. He introduced her to his world and during two years, she was spying on people, she was dealing drugs for them, she was steeling, she was frightening everybody with those street gangs' stories and she was fooling people. But now she had changed and she didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. Why live a life if it's to destroy somebody else's? She learned that lesson and will never come back to them.

She suddenly thought about Tyson and what could he think if he knew she has been part of a street gang. He would deny her for the rest of her life and that's why she lied to him. She told him she went out with Chris for three weeks, which was true, and left him because he was beating her, which was also true but she didn't left just because of that. He wanted her to fool other girls and put them into prostitution to bring more money to the gang but she didn't want to do it because she imagined herself fooled by somebody to become...that. She didn't want to do it to other girls, nobody deserved that kind of treatment and that's because she refused, that he started beating her. She soon realized Chris was the ruthless ruler of a street gang that she was part of and she also realized what she did all during those two years. She felt bad about everything and left, but just before she did so, Chris said to her he would always keep an eye on her and he did. Today though, it's more than an eye, it's a complete organized battalion but she knew she would be able to face it one day or another.

Now that she had her information about what was going on, she could start preparing a plan but something was in her mind all the time and she couldn't concentrate because of it; Tyson.

'I don't know how badly they treated you but I know they won't do it anymore because you won't try to help me anymore...I'll find help but I don't want yours because I don't want you to get hurt...again...I left because of that and now I realize it's worst because you're searching for me...I forbade you in my letter to try to find me but you had to do your thick head...you never listen to anyone but to yourself...you're stupid Tyson...every time I wanted to protect you like you did to me you weren't listening...you're idiot...so idiot...but I think it's what I like about you' She thought.

As she was walking she suddenly had a strange desire inside of her and she started to feel those butterflies again.

'Okay that's not normal...why am I feeling that? The first time I've felt it, it was because I had fallen in love with Chris...but I don't love Chris...I hate him...I would kill him if he wouldn't be scaring me...no I was thinking about Tyson because I wanted him to stop looking for me...so why am I feeling that weird thing again...could it be possible that I'm...falling in love? No it's impossible...I'm not in love...with whom would I be that's stupid...I'm a cold-hearted person who will never fall for someone because it could be another Chris's type...I'll stay single period...so where am I...ok They are twelve people against me and one is posted to my home and...Why can't I concentrate properly?...because I'm always thinking about him, because I don't want him to get hurt...Tyson get out of my head you play with my emotions and it's not funny...I have to deal with a street gang so it's not time for love...wait...where did that came from?' She mentally slapped herself and continued her way to the place she could work for the plan.

Hilary looked at the sky again; she thought it was maybe eleven O'clock. She thought she should have a good night sleep because now that she had found their hiding district, she wasn't obligated to search during the night. She stopped to get a snack and when she was eating, something was disturbing her mind again.

'Kevin told Chris they had twelve members after me but it doesn't make any sense...there's Kevin and Johnny, one in front of my home, one in front of Tyson's home, Chris at school and Lana...What is her role? I don't know yet...but it makes six people...so where are the six missing if they're not searching in the city? I don't get it...' She thought getting up of the table ready to leave when she had finished eating.

She got out of the restaurant and started to walk in the direction of the main street. She waited at the light to turn green when she suddenly saw something unexpected. She opened her eyes widely and tried to hide behind a fat man who was waiting too. She saw not far in front of her Kevin and Johnny on the other side of the road. They were separating each other and one of them, Johnny, was about to cross the same street as her. She gasped loudly causing the people to look at her like she was crazy. She began to run in the direction of the closest backstreet where she could maybe find another way hoping he didn't see her running away or didn't see her arriving on the corner. She ended up sprinting in a scary dark area always looking behind her if there was anyone following but she wasn't able to see anything. She breathed loudly visibly scared as she stepped deeper in this alley like a frenetic. At the half-way, the wind was making a weird noise that worried her again and made her think there was somebody behind her. She was almost at the end of it when suddenly, somebody entered in the alley she was about to leave and placed himself in front of her walking toward her making her to struggle for breath. It was Kevin. She didn't know at first what to do but seeing he was coming closer to her, she ran in the other direction but she soon realized she had fallen in a trap when she saw Johnny entering the alley by the way she came. She was catch, between two guys and between the destiny she feared so much. Her heart almost got out of her chest as her forehead was dripping with sweat. She breathed loudly with pain as she was panicking of what could be happening next.

Both of the guys were getting closer to her by each side and she knew if she wouldn't react soon she wouldn't have any chances to escape. She looked at them and decided to run onto the weakest one with all the strength she possessed. It was Johnny. Hilary prepared herself and jumped right onto Johnny who wasn't expecting that at all. She pushed him aside as hard as she could trying to free herself a way out but he rapidly found his balance back and ran after her. He finally pounced on her making her to fall on her stomach. They rolled on the ground as both of them were fighting to be in control. She put her grip against his face trying to pull him off her and trying to hurt him. He yelled as she scratched his face with her nails but it became her turn to yell after, when he hit her hard her temple putting himself on top of her. He seized her wrists putting them on the ground next to her head and immobilized her legs between his. She struggled but it was too late; she was stuck. Kevin walked to them while Johnny was refusing to loosen his grip, happy of himself.

"Well, well, well what do we got here...look at that Kevin, is it not a nice catch?" Said Johnny grinning at Hilary who was still struggling to free her wrists but wasn't strong enough.

"Yeah not bad at all...hello sweetie did you miss us?" Asked Kevin who was standing beside them also grinning.

"LET ME GO" She yelled with a broken voice.

"No we will not..." Said Johnny with a childdish face.

She started moving her legs to free herself, she was panicking but Johnny squeezed them between his and began to compress her wrists against the hard ground.

"STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She yelled again but in pain this time, tears rolling off her cheek.

"Poor little girl...but it's too bad I wanna make you suffer even more" Johnny answered laughing while he was squeezing even more his grip.

"Hey take it easy John, she's still a girl" Said Kevin bending down on his knees next to her. He put his hand on her cheek and spoke again: "It's too bad but we have to send you back to Chris"

"Oh yeah and I really don't know what he's going to do to you...watch out...you should have think twice before deserting us" Johnny completed.

"NO DON'T PLEASE!" Hilary started to cried louder.

"Yeah we will...too bad for you" Johnny laughed.

Hilary tried to stop crying and looked right into Kevin's eyes and spoke.

"Kevin I know you please don't let that happen...don't you know Chris is only using you...whatever he promise you, he'll never do it trust me...he's selfish and he only thinks about himself...I know you know it...you can go out of this world too...you're intelligent...you deserve better than this life...you deserve better than to be Chris's slave...I..." She didn't have time to finish when Johnny took her wrists to lift her from the ground and slapped her.

"Shut up you bitch...don't try to fool him...we're taking you to Chris even if you don't want to...walk beside me and behave like a good girl and if you dare yell, we'll have to explain Chris we found you on the ground with your throat sliced, all right?"

To answer his question she spat right in his face. Johnny got upset and was about to slap her again but was stopped by Kevin.

"Don't forget Chris wants her in one piece, in other words it means don't damage her too much" exclaimed Kevin.

"Yeah okay...you got lucky this time bitch...now walk" Said Johnny wiping his left cheek.

"NO! PLEASE...LISTEN TO ME..." She yelled.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Said Johnny impatiently grabbing her arm harder making her to yell out of pain and obligating her to walk faster.

They stepped toward their 'district' going by the little backstreets because they didn't want to be surrounded by lots of people because it could be an advantage for Hilary to escape. Neither of the guys spoke during all the way long, they were too busy watching after Hilary; they were sometimes pushing her, sometimes grabbing her arm firmly so she wasn't forgetting with who she was. Hilary was shaking all over; she was afraid of what could be happening. Blood was sligthy dripping from the side of her head and several cuts could be seen on her wrists. She deserted them a month ago to find herself stuck with them again but against herself this time. She was silently crying, trying to walk slower, trying to avoid this world but it was inevitable; she was delivered right at the place she was scared of and to the guy she hated so much. She was frightened about what Chris would do to her now she would be in his possession with no chances of escaping. She tripped in her own footsteps and almost fell but was caught by Kevin who told her to walk faster. Johnny laughed and pushed her thinking maybe about the price he would get for Hilary's capture but Kevin didn't look as joyfull as him though, he was staring right in front of him like if he was thinking very deeply. He was avoiding every eye contact with Hilary and was walking at least five steps in front of them. They finally arrived in front of the house. Hilary looked at it with horror in her eyes as she tried to return back on her step but Johnny grabbed and squeezed the back of her neck obligating her to continue.

"Please don't...don't do that...remember Kevin we were friends...did you forget about it?" She begged.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything for you now" He answered.

"Hey Kev don't be sorry for her...she deserved it" Said Johnny looking at Hilary with baby eyes.

"Yeah I guess" Answered Kevin emotionless.

Kevin knocked at the door and a minute later, somebody opened it; it was Lana. She frowned when she saw Hilary and smiled.

"Nice catch guys...so Hilary did you enjoyed your vacation?...I wish you did because now you're getting back to work and it won't be very funny" Said Lana smiling in a sarcastic way.

She put herself out of the way and let them enter. Johnny seized Hilary's arm to push her inside but she took it off his hand violently and walked inside by herself. Everybody went to the same room to see Hilary and when they saw her they all stared at her up and down with angry eyes and grins on their face. She didn't like to be glared that way, it got her angry at the same time of scared but she tried to keep a strong temper and walked through the people following Kevin and Johnny without looking at them.

As they were walking, Chris got out of a room not far from them staring at her with satisfaction. Hilary's lower lip began to shake as fear took place in her mind.

"Nice to see you back with us darling" He whispered to her before speaking to Kevin and Johnny.

"Take her inside the room and tell every one I don't want to be bother because I'll have a little talk with her...oh...and bring me some ropes because she will pass some time tied to the support post, I think it will make her think twice before deserting us again" Said Chris.

"Right" Said Johnny obeying his request still smiling but Kevin didn't move at all.

"I just told you I wanted to talk to her...get out!" Shouted Chris.

"Okay it makes three fucking days we are outside searching for that girl without any pauses, we have beaten Tyson to know where she was, we asked all her friends about her and now, you don't even thank us and you're giving more orders?" Yelled Kevin out of himself.

"Your pay-back is in the living room..." He simply answered not even looking at him.

Kevin gave Chris a glare and got out of the room in the direction of his 'pay-back'.

"It's about time he leaves...well Hil, make yourself comfortable for one last minute before Johnny comes back with ropes because I don't think you will have the opportunity for the next twenty-four hours tied to that post" Chris started in hope she will do or say something but she didn't move neither opened her mouth to speak.

"So...you don't want to talk to me right?...ok...but you dont have any other choice because I have a lot of questions I would like them to be answered" He said again.

He took her arm firmly and pushed her on a chesterfield forcing her to sit down while he sat beside her.

"What is the exact reason why you left I would like to know? Was it because you didn't love me because you know Hilary I always loved you and I still do today?"

She didn't answered, she was shaking inside and was worried of what could be happening. Chris slipped his fingers on her cheek softly but to Hilary, she felt like a sand paper was scratching a soft and sensitive baby skin. She tried to take her head away but he put his free hand on her other cheek and turned her face to look right in the white of her eyes while he got closer to her.

"Why did you left? I was treating you like a queen and I wasn't asking you much in return"

No answer came out of her mouth.

"You are a very bad girl...and just imagining you left me for that weak jerk, I just can't believe it...what exactly is between you and this guy?...ANSWER ME, WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND TYSON?"

She glared at him with her most angry look while an expression of disgust took place on her face while she was whatching him.

"YOU...LOVE HIM...INSTEAD OF ME? IS THAT IT?"

When she heard the word 'love' she felt shivers down her spine while she suddenly broke the eye contact to look down at her hands on her lap. He looked at her with the same glare she used against him thirty seconds ago and in a very rapid move, brushed his lips against hers, his hands crisped on her face. She yelled inside her throat when she felt his wet lips on hers and the pain he was causing with his nails on her cheeks. She put her hand in the front of his face and pushed him away while she was pulling herself from the horrible embrace getting up of the chersterfield.

"I HATE YOU!" She spat to him.

He got up very quickly, red of anger.

"YOU'RE JUST A BITCH" He yelled back grabbing her neck between his two hands. She chocked because of the impact and tried to free herself but Chris started to shake her body like if he wanted to control it. They struggled like that untill Hilary gave him a punch that made his nose bleeding. He replied by punching her which the shock pushed her against the post while her bottom lip began to bleed. He was about to do something else when Johnny came back with a rope.

"Hum...sorry to bother you but here it is" He said showing what was around his hand.

As soon as he saw Johnny, Chris walked to him with a grin on his face. He took the rope from Johnny, this one got out of the room. Chris grabbed Hilary and started to attach her wrist behind her back around the post while talking evily at the same time.

"You can say anything you want...but you will be stuck with us period so you will have enough time to appreciate me...and Tyson...forget about him, he will soon be dead...you don't have any hope now...your mine and I'll never share you with anyone...trust me nothing will get between us anymore...think about it you have lots of time" He kissed her on the cheek before letting her alone in the darkness of the room, tied tighly to the post.

She couldn't contain her tears anymore and cried as loud as she could, cried painfully but more desesperatly...


	11. Dramatic change

A sweet warm whisper in darkness ch11  
Dramatic change...

Tyson didn't know how long he stayed in his shower, sitting in the bath and letting the water run on his head. The only two things he knew were that his wounds were healing him so much and the fact that two guys were searching Hilary in the whole city worried him a lot. He pressed his head against the wall letting the blood draining off his temple. He was alone, his grand father was out in a night club probably drinking and trying to flirt with some young ladies. He was still thinking about the information he learned by Johnny and Kevin, the one saying Hilary has been part of their organisation during the past two years. If it was true, why wouldn't she tell him? Why would she lie to him? He wouldn't have judge her because this was part of the past and he perfectly knew Hilary had change since then. She was maybe afraid of his reaction but why would she be? He would never be mean to her or even hurt her feelings because he loved her so deeply.

'I don't give a shit about what you did during the past two years, it won't change anything about the good person you became today...you should have let me know...you should have share your secret with me...you should have trust me enough' He thought.

For the fifth time that same night he began to think about Kevin and Johnny. He had never been beat up this way before and for the first time of his life he felt what real physical pain was. Normally Tyson was the guy who knew martial art very well and the one everybody was afraid to confront but now, he had been defeated by two jerks too well trained. This fact filled him with a worrying feeling again because he knew Hilary was out somewhere alone with those freaky guys following her trace night and day. At that thought he tried to get up from the bath but the pain quickly climbed up to his brain like an electric wire and the only thing he could do is fall in the water--turned red because of the blood—putting his hands against his temples.

'Ah...whats wrong with me I'm all dizzy...I have to...get back outside...I know Hilary needs my help...I don't care if I fall on those guys again...get up...Tyson get your ass up' He thought again.

Ignoring the pain that was surrounding him, he got up from the bath and after he dried himself with a towel, he got dress. At least the blood wasn't running anymore from his injuries. It was about one O'clock in the morning. He opened the front door ready to take back his researches when suddenly, he saw somebody in front of his house looking surprised. When Tyson stepped outside the guy turned his head in his direction with angry eyes and made a move like if he wanted to hide from him just like if he wasn't supposed to be seen. Tyson immediately closed the door. 

'I don't believe it...is he another one of Chris's guy?...it means I'm watched...FUCK!' He thought angrily.Tyson knew he wasn't in a good shape to fight against somebody else again so he walked to the kitchen door to get out by the garden but soon realized the guy he saw earlier walked by it blocking the exit and talking with his cellphone.

"...the plan has failed, he saw me...yeah...he tried to get out...ok fine...send me somebody else..." The guy hung up and began walking in circle around the house.

'Shit...now what...I'm stuck...if he called somebody else it means they'll be two against me again...at least they can't enter in the house' He walked to another window.

He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to go outside because there was only one guy and he didn't want to wait for the other one to come. He thought he could maybe get out by a window but finally realized he couldn't because he had to pass by the front or the back of the garden to get to a close street. He was kind of trapted so he waited, watching every moves the guy was doing to find a way out. After a couple of minutes, Tyson knew the guy was at the front door so he opened his room's window and securely put a foot out of the place. He was about to take out his other foot when suddenly he heard two different voices getting closer. He got back inside again and looked. Two other guys actually entered by his garden, one of them was speaking with a similar cellphone.

"We're arrived...we watch the back..." he hung up.

Tyson ran toward the front door and saw the same one he had seen earlier beside the fence. He sighed loudly and angrily kicked the fourniture beside him.

'I'm fucking trapted...they got me...but if I want to get out I just have to attack the one in the front because he's alone...yeah right...but he will certainly yell before I do anything which will alert his friends...man Kevin and Johnny didn't have any problems to finish me up so I can barely imagine those three against myself...I feel like a total idiot and a total wimp...what can I do?' He furiously thought to himself.

He closed every curtains of the house to be sure they couldn't see what he what doing inside and walked to the living room where he sat down on the chesterfield to think about a way out. Every time he was coming out with an idea he was also finding something that wouldn't work, but he didn't want to stop searching, not untill he would find something to free himself.

Meanwhile, alone in the darkness of an unknown room in an unknown place, was laying Hilary, hands attached behind her back to a support post. She would never be afraid of the dark before but now it was different. At each time she was trying to look in front of her, she was scared that something would come out of the darkness to attack her so she kept her sight on her lap she couldn't even see. She was also afraid to fall asleep, because she thought that if somebody would come back, like Chris, she would be defenseless against him even if she knew she wasn't protected at all right now. She realized her only friend in that situation was the post she was tied to because with her back against it, she knew nothing could come front behind to scare her.

The door suddenly opened. She lift her head to see who it was but her eyes were so use to the darkness that the light hurt them and she turned her head away. She recongnized Lana's voice when she started talking about something Hilary didn't even want to listen.

"Hi Hilary how are you?" She said.

"What do you think?" Hilary answered coldly.

"Don't be mad at me I just came to bring you some food" Lana smiled looking at the sandwich she was bringing.

"I don't wanna eat"

"But you have to...my brother wants you to eat"

"Yeah right! And what did he put in the food? drug?"

"No he didn't...my brother would never do such a thing to you...he loves you"

"Ah please...don't tell me that shit"

"But Hilary I would like to know...why you left us...you didn't want to be friend with me?"

"Oh Lana...if only you knew who your brother really is"

"I know who he is...he treats me very well...I have all what I want"

"Yeah but what does he ask you in return?"

It took a while before Lana opened her mouth again.

"I just do what I have to do that's all" Said Lana.

"Oh yeah you know he used to give me a lot of presents, but it was only to convince me to do more for him...so what does he ask you?" Asked Hilary.

"You know Hilary I'm so happy you came back with us because you're almost a sister to me...I felt lonely when you left but now that you're here we will live as a family just like before" Said Lana.

"What do you mean by family?" Asked Hilary.

"Well you know...you're my best friend and you're back with my brother...he's so happy...he loves you so much"

"Lana do you even know what is love? If he loves me that much, then why did he tied me to that post?"

"Because he thought it was necessary...because he don't want you to leave us again"

"Why do you think I left then?" Said Hilary coldly.

"You did a mistake...don't worry Hilary...it's repared now...we forgive you"

"You didn't answer!...why do you think I left? I'll tell you...BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER IS A MONSTER!"

"No he's not...he likes me very much"

"Ah c'mon he doesn't even send you to school because it's easier if he wants to use you...like he used me"

"NO YOU'RE LYING! HE LOVES YOU...he never used you...neither he did with me"

"HE WANTED TO PUT ME INTO PROSTITUTION! WHAT PROOF OF LOVE DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

"You lie..."

"NO I'M NOT...AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER TO MY QUESTION...WHAT DOES HE ASK YOU TO DO IN THE GANG?"

"Don't yell after me please...you're my big sister..."

"If you consider me as your sister...why don't you take off the rope around my wrists?"

"Because I order her not to do" yelled another voice.

Chris was beside the door and was looking at them furiously. When he entered, Lana looked at Hilary with a mix of happiness and sorrow.

"Lana, I asked you to bring her some food...not to pass the whole night chatting with her" Said Chris.

"Yeah I know...I'm...sorry" She replied looking at her feet.

"Hurry up...your client is waiting for you in your room" Chris ordered impatiently.

"NO...WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLIENT?" yelled Hilary out of herself.

"That's the way to make a lot of money you know" He answered with a little smile.

"LANA DON'T TELL ME HE PUT YOU INTO THAT SHIT" Shooted Hilary.

Lana nodded silently still looking at her feet.

"LANA YOU CAN'T DO THAT...DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOUR LIFE...DON'T YOU SEE HOW HE'S HORRIBLE...HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Hilary again.

Before she realized it, Chris had slapped her hard enough to knock her head against the post. When Chris turned his head toward Lana she ran out of the room.

"SHUT UP! WHAT I ASK MY SISTER TO DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS UNDERSTAND!"

To answer his question she spat right at his feet. She had never seen such a crual thing; put his own family member into dirt. How could he obligate her to sleep with other men just to have even more money. No human being could possibly do that or even think about it but he wasn't human and she knew it. He was more than a monster, more than a demon, from her point of view it was the devil who was standing in front of her. She looked at him with rage because Lana was in a way her little sister, an innocent girl, and he profited of her innocence to fool her like he did with her.

"You can say whatever you want but remember you're still attached to the post...you can't do anything against me right now" Said Chris.

"If you dare..." Hilary was cut by him.

"What will you do? You're still at my mercy"

She didn't answer because she knew he was right and that it was not the time to get herself into more trouble she was already in.

"Well that's what I thought...sweetie" Said Chris.

"Don't call me like that" Replied Hilary.

"Why not? I know you like that"

"Why do you still run after me if I hate you?"

"Because I love you..."

"WELL I DON'T"

"Too bad but you will have to learn to love me"

"NO!"

"Now you say that but soon, you will do anything just to be with me...in my arms...passionatly sharing our love with eachother"

"NEVER!"

"YOU WILL LEARN IT!"

"FUCK YOU"

"You'll pay for it"

She gave him a dead glare but he answered by smiling evily. She wanted to hit this guy, to hurt him as hard as she could but she was the one with her wrists attached behind her back. She couldn't do much except looking at the feet he lifted from the floor, the one that entered violently in contact with her ribs just a second after. She yelled of pain as another kick hit her side. She closed her eyes trying to retain her tears as Chris was yelling with rage some words Hilary didn't have the strenth to listen.

She didn't know what was the most painfull between his yells and his physical assaults, neither she knew how long he has been hitting every part of her body with his punches or his kicks. The only thing she could hear now was the sound of her own broken voice coming out of her mouth. She could feel her bones cracking painfully and she could taste the blood that was coming out of her bottom lip. She thought it would be better for her if he would kill her now because she couldn't stand the pain any longer but the punches suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes scared that it was the moment he was waiting to hurt her even more but what she saw surprised her so much that she couln't believe it. Somebody was grabbing Chris by behind and was fighting him. She couldn't see who that person was because her vision was kind of blurred but she could say that the fight wasn't without violence. That person finally knocked Chris's head against the wall and let him fall on the floor unconscient. 

"TYSON?" Yelled Hilary happily.

She realized it wasn't him when he turned to look in her direction. In fact the one who had saved her life was...

"Kevin...?Wh...at...?" She stuttered at him.

"Later..." He said.

He bended down and started to undo the rope around her wrists. He then put his hand on her waist trying to lift her from the floor but she yelled in pain when he reached it.

"Probably a broken rib...not surprising with the way he kicked you" Said Kevin.

"...But...I...Why..." She tried.

"Not now we have to hurry"

He finally lifted her from the floor and both of them engaged a walk in the corridors of the 'district'. They were walking rapidly avoiding everything places that could be full of people. Kevin was almost running which hurt Hilary who had difficulties just to walk strait. If he hadn't been supporting her she would have probably hit the floor before she could have done two steps. She didn't even know why she was following him; he was the one who captured her and the one who had beated Tyson. If it wasn't a trapt, why would he want to help her or why would he just change his mind like that. At each time she wanted to opened her mouth to say something or to ask a question he was ordering her to stay quiet untill they would reach the exit. Suddenly somebody turned a corner and entered directly in contact with them. That person lifted an eyebrowe asking what he was doing there with Hilary that was supposed to be tied. Kevin pulled Hilary's hair which made her to yell and answered that Chris had change his mind and wanted her to be killed before tomorow morning. When the guy disapeared they continued their way to the front door with a scared look on Hilary's face.

"No I won't kill you..." He whispered looking securely around them.

They finally arrived in front of the door but instead of opening it, they entered in a room just beside.

"What are you doing it's the only way out?" She asked panicking a little bit.

"Yeah right you want to go out by the principal entrance that is constantly watched by two guys?...We'll use the window" He answered.

Kevin opened it and got himself out of the place. He after helped Hilary to pass her injured body out of the window. They were about to walk in the direction of the alley when one of the two guys Kevin was talking about a minute ago passed in front of them. Kevin hurried and pushed Hilary and himself on the ground to hide behind a shrub just in time before the guy could see them. He stopped in front of the shrub and looked around him. He stayed like that for almost five minutes and finally continued his way to the main door. Kevin lifted his head to be sure there was nobody and when he thought it was secure ebough he grabbed Hilary's hand and indicated her to follow him. They walked slowly toward the backstreet when suddenly somebody pounced on Kevin flatening him on the ground. Hilary breathed loudly as Kevin was taking a blow.

"What are you fucking doing with her? TRAITOR!" Yelled the guy.

Kevin jumped on him scared that his yells would have alerted their presence and started to fight with the guy before somebody else could come. They were both rolling on the ground but Kevin finally took the lead and hit the top of his opponent's head with his elbow. He fell on the floor unconscient as Kevin got up massing his jaw.

"Come on quick before the whole gang gets out" He said grabbing her hand again and pulling her fastly toward the backstreet. Hilary retained herself not to yell because of the pain he was causing by walking fast.

When they stepped deep enough in the alley that they couldn't be hear anymore she shooted a complaint against him.

"We don't have much time we must run" He said impatiently.

"I CAN'T!" She replied angrily and plaintively.

He was about to reply something else when he figured out that she had put a hand where the ribs were located and groaned something he couldn't really hear. In fact, she was covered with bruises and had several cuts on her face that was still bleeding lightly. 

"Oh...I'm sorry..." He said putting her arm around his shoulders so he could help her to walk.

"...It's...okay" She answered "...but what I must say is...thank you..."

He didn't answer he continued to lead the walk towards funny directions. He wasn't following a strait line because it would be easier for somebody that could be following them. Even if he knew there was nobody behind, it was just in case.

"...but why did you...save me?" Asked Hilary.

"...because..." He answered.

"Oh I see I understand now..." She smiled sarcasticaly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to understand why you changed your mind on that so rapidly"

"I didn't really change my mind...I knew it...but it took time before I could realize it"

"I see...but...why did you beat my friend, if you knew it?"

"I had no other choice"

"Why?" She said a bit coldy.

He looked at Hilary who was watching him furiously before turning his head away from her sigh. He didn't want to answer to that last question because himself wasn't able to put in words what he was feeling, in fact he didn't even know why he would have done such a thing. He had been part of Chris's organization for so long that he became use to that kind of dutty. Beating people to have information or only for Chris's pleasure became so easy for him, it was almost his daily activity. But now that Hilary was asking why he was doing it, he realized he had no answer to explain it, that he did it without reasons just to serve a selfish guy and that from the beginning he was a fool.

"You don't want to answer right?...well it's better like that...I don't want stupid excuses...anyway I know you don't have any...what you did was wrong...you hurt my friend...I'll never forgive you...I did everything I could to protect him from jerks like you by leaving his house...I was alone in the streets...I was so close from you...but you had to beat Tyson that didn't have anything to do with us...you could have kill him if Chris would have give you the order...you were two on him...how could he defend himself against Johnny and you...I swear you'll pay for it, one way or another...and I'll kill you and Johnny with my own hands..." She said Furiously looking in front of her, tears rolling on her cheeks.

Kevin suddenly stopped walking, he was sort of realizing things.

"I'm sorry" said Hilary again "I think I've gone too far...you saved me from Chris...I should...thank you"

"No...you're right...I was a fool...a fucking bastard...all my life I did mistakes...and I know now I hurt you by hurting your friend...you like him a lot I can see it...I deserve your anger, your hate against me and your revenge...but before you do so...please let me help you...I want to stop Chris's activities...I have to do something good once in my life..." He said looking strait in front of him. 

Hilary was sure she had seen a tear rolling from his eye. She wiped her own tears away and tried to smile to him. She understood in a way what he was feeling right now because she had been in that gang too and have made horrible things. She have had a second chance so she had to do the same with Kevin and give it to him.

"I would be glad to have you by my side to fight Chris" She smiled to him.

"Thanks Hilary" He answered.

Both of them continued their way toward the place Hilary escaped two days ago

Meanwhile, Tyson was preparing some stuff in his living room. He had finally find an idea to get outside. He didn't really know if it would be working or not but he knew he had to try it anyway. He thought about Hilary all the way long he was imagining his plan, she was his inspiration. For the first time since the day she left, he was positive, he wasn't imagining all kinds of horror scenes were Hilary was beated by Kevin and Johnny, or captured and even agressed by Chris. He was happy because Hilary was giving him courage and hope. He was encouraging himself loud saying he was stronger than them, that he was the strongest of all and that he could beat them with his hands tied behind his back. Tyson was so confident right now that he was even starting to believe what he was saying about himself.

"Earlier in the shower I was a wimp...now I'm a warrior...and I will save you my princess no matter what"

He grabbed the baseball batt he found in his closet and walked to the window to see were and who was still watching in front of his house. He lifted the curtains and suddenly he saw one of the guys on the ground unconscious.

'What the hell!' He thought to himself as he was running toward the front door to have a better view.

He opened the door and suddenly saw right in front of him Hilary with her hand lifted ready to knock. He opened his eyes widely not believing what he was seeing. They looked at each other for almost a minute before Hilary made the first moves; they were both so surprised. She jumped in his arms to hug him as hard as she could and Tyson did the same thing. He couldn't believe it, he was so happy to see that Hilary wasn't in danger, that she was safe and that she came back with him. It's only when he pressed too hard her waist against him causing her to breathe louder, that he realized she was injured.

"Hilary I walked around the house, two other guys were there but I..." Kevin couldn't finish his sentence when Tyson grabbed Hilary and pushed her behind him to protect her. He lifted the baseball batt ready to hit him.

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch?" Tyson yelled.

"TYSON DON'T!...he saved me...he's on our side...please believe me" Hilary run in front of him putting her hands on Tyson's arm.

Tyson didn't even looked at her, he kept his furious glare on Kevin not about to trust him.

"What is that all about?...you won't fool me" Said Tyson to Kevin.

"Tyson if you trust me you have to trust him...he changed please give him his chance" She said again.

Tyson gave him another dead glare that last for a minute long. He didn't know if he had to believe

somebody who had been beating him a couple of hours ago. Inside his heart he didn't want to trust Kevin but seeing the way Hilary was staring at him, he decided to trust her judgement and let them enter in the house. He was following Kevin very closely watching every moves he was doing just like if he was preparing himself from a sudden attack. Tyson leaded them to the living room were they could sit and talk.

"I'll take care of these injuries Hilary" Said Tyson still looking at Kevin "But now I need explanations from him"

"Alright what do you want to know?" Asked Kevin coldly.

"Everything since YOU and your partner beated me...I don't quite understand why YOU would want to help...if you're not trying to fool us of course" Answered Tyson with the same expression.

"Johnny and me found her...well...captured her and..." He didn't have the time to finish.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INJURED HER!" He yelled pointing at Hilary.

"NO...IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH..." Kevin yelled back.

"Oh YEAH...SURE" Said Tyson sarcasticaly.

"WE TOOK HER TO CHRIS...AND HE DECIDED TO TIE HER AGAINST A POST BUT..." Kevin was still interrupted.

"A POST! WHAT THE HELL THAT PERVERT DID TO HER?"

"NOTHING I WAS EXPLAINING IT...HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO..."

"BECAUSE HE WAS PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING?"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU" Yelled Hilary "Jee Tyson let him talk...how do you want to know if you keep interrupting him?"

"S...S-s...so-rrR-yY" He said with difficulty.

"Seeing that Hilary wasn't listening to him, Chris started to hit her pretty hard...I stopped him...and I helped her to get out...and...that's it...but we can't stay hear more than one day it's too dangerous" Finished Kevin.

"But he knows where I'm living so logically...fifty people could come hear in two minutes and kill us all" Said Tyson.

"No" Answered Kevin "They won't replied before tomorow night"

"How can you surely say that?"

"For the simple reason that they don't realize what just happened...that they need time to prepare their next attack...and that now it's almost three O'Clock in the morning so they can't attack at that time it would be too dangerous"

"And if you were only trying to fool us so it would be easier for Chris"

"...Well you'll have to trust me if you want to survive"

Tyson didn't answer but he kept a deadly look on Kevin's face.

"What I propose is to find a secure place far from here" Said Kevin.

"WHAT? BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ESCAPE?" Asked Tyson.

"Of course not I'm fighting with you...but you perfectly know that we need some time to prepare a plan"

"Why don't we call the police?"

"Are you nuts?...Chris's father is the police's captain"

"You're kiding right?...Oh shit...well I can call one of my friends..." Tyson was cut by Kevin.

"NO!...Chris is watching every of your friends...Kenny is watched...and even Kai"

"What about the family?" Asked Hilary.

"It's the same thing...anyway they know Tyson's only family member is his grand father and that exept your mother Hilary, you just have an uncle that is also watched" Answered Kevin.

Tyson stared at the wall in front of him in search of a good idea. Hilary had the same face expression, also thinking about the same thing as him. Finally Tyson's face cracked into a grin as he found something that could not only save their lives but also put a end on Chris's activities with the help of others.

"I think I got it...well...let me make a phone call of course if the phone conversations aren't recored!" Said Tyson lifting an eyebrowe.

"No it's safe" Replied Kevin.

Tyson got up from the chesterfield and went in the direction of the kitchen but before he did so he turned his head toward Kevin and said:

"If something happens to her when I'm not there be sure I stab you with my kitchen knife"

Kevin smile at that last sentence as Tyson let them alone in the living room.

"He is so foreseeable...I never saw that" Said Kevin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Hilary confused.

"Didn't you see it? It's so evident...that guy loves you"

"...That's...ridiculous...you don't know what you're talking about...don't say stupidities"

"Don't you see how he's looking at you? How he's talking to you and how he's so protective?"

"No it's not a proof...he would do the exact same thing to another friend"

"Yeah sure he would...but are you that blind?"

"Shut up would you"

"Did you know that you were also very foreseeable..." He laughed.

"...What?...what are you saying...it's all nonsense"

"Well you're as foreseeable as the red colour that's on your face"

She frowned visibly shy and turned her head away as Tyson came back with a smile on his face.

"So?" Asked Kevin.

"I called Ray...We're leaving tomerow for the White Tiger's village..."

(A/N) I have to say that I'm scared of what you will think of this chapter...it took me so long to do it and I'm not very satisfied...well I have great ideas for what will follow but for this one I think it wasn't my best...well review me please it's very important...I'll do my best for the next chapter...take care!


	12. Before the flight

A sweet warm whisper in darkness ch12  
Before the flight...

"So?" Asked Kevin.

"I called Ray...we are leaving tomorow for the white tiger's village..." Answered Tyson smiling.

"Are you serious?...Wow that's so great...we didn't see him for so long" Said Hilary happily.

"I know...I can't wait much longer...We have so much to tell each other" Tyson couldn't retain his happiness.

"Well I'm very pleased for you Tyson but did you tell him the real reason of our visit?" Replied Kevin impatiently.

"...Hum...well...yeah sort of" He answered very coldly.

"Sort of? And what d'you mean by that?" Interrogated Kevin with the same tone.

"Well...some facts...but anyway it's okay with him"

"Tyson are you nuts? When he will know that there's a street gang after us, he won't be that generous and even for you" Shooted Kevin.

"You would like that don't you?...so you could make sure that you and your filthy gang would kill us at once" Replied Tyson.

"Tyson! How can you say something like that? He's on your side..._our_ side!" Blamed Hilary.

"That's what you say...or what you THINK I should say" Replied Tyson."Personnaly I can barely imagine a jerk like him fighting along with me"

"How dare you insult him like that? If he wouldn't have been there I would still be attached and beated up" Said Hilary reproachfully.

Kevin stood up.

"It's okay Hilary I shall defend myself alone" He said quietly.

"Well it won't make any difference to me...it's funny how I still remember the grin on your face when you were hitting me, and now you claim you're a total different person only a couple of hours later" Tyson folded his arms."Yeah right!"

"I'm not asking you to trust me now, that can wait later. There's more important matters we need to discuss now like the fact that your guy, Ray, won't be so pleased to help you because he would put his own life in danger" Said Kevin

"Do you just know who is Ray?" Asked Tyson.

"Yeah...he has been your partner for two or three years"

"He's much more than that...he knows I would do anything to help him and I know he would do the same for me"

"I don't doubt his fidelity but did he ever deal with a street gang?"

"Not quite...but close...Ray had never been such a good boy during his life; he escaped from his own house, met a lot of police officers and had been in so many fights...but he's a good guy...my partner and my friend"

Kevin didn't seem to trust Tyson's judgement and wasn't very pleased in asking for help, so Tyson added:

"Anyway I don't give a shit if you agree or not with my proposition. That's what we will do and if you're not happy with it you can come back with Chris's gang at anytime, if you really left it of course"

On thoses words, Tyson walked away of the living room letting Hilary, uncomfortable about the situation, and Kevin glaring angrily at Tyson untill he was out of view. Hilary opened her mouth to say something to Kevin but only to close it again. Anyway she didn't know what to say. At first she wanted to tell him that Tyson would finally trust him or that he was only frustrated with the situation but she didn't know if it was true. In fact she knew Tyson good enough to see that he would never trust a guy like Kevin and that he would always be mean to him. She could understand why though, because Kevin was still the one who fought with him a couple of hours earlier, and later was ringing at his front door saying he had changed. Kevin sat back on the chesterfield looking rather depressed than angry.

'It must have been hard to you Tyson...and it's my entire fault again' she thought to herself.

She looked at Kevin who was still staring at the spot were Tyson was standind a minute ago. She didn't know if he was more frustrated or sad but in both ways she felt guilty. She opened her mouth again trying to say that Tyson would come back to apologize or anything that crossed her mind but still, she didn't know how to say it, so she closed her mouth again.

'Yeah right...If one day I get the chance to see Tyson apology to someone...' She thought again.

She sight loudly as she pulled her hair away from her face. This time she opened her mouth but to say something.

"I'll talk...to him...don't...don't worry..." That was all she could say.

Kevin nodded as she stood up putting a hand on her ribs were the pain was still growing and as she got out of the room. She walked slowly asking herself if she would be able to put the right words to make Tyson change his mind about Kevin, or at least, convince him to be polite.

Meanwhile, Tyson was sitting on his bed, his forehead against his palms, thinking about the discussion he had earlier with Ray.

_"...Yes well I called you because I need your help" Said Tyson._

"Anytime...what's up?" Answered Ray.

"I'm kinda...in...Trouble...well...big trouble"

"What kind of trouble?" Ray's voice had a worried tone.

"With someone but...in fact...It's more for Hilary"

"Hilary? You have problems with Hilary?"

"No it's Hilary who got problems and I wanted to help her so I'm...trapted"

"...What kind of trouble?" He repeated.

"Let's say that...her life's...in danger...and mine also"

"Tyson?" Said Hilary putting her hand on Tyson's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head rapidly toward her.

"You scared me! You shouldn't sneak behind people like that!" Said Tyson angrily.

"Oooooh...I'm-so-sorry!" She almost yelled sarcastically.

"Hey! If you're here just to yell after me, you can come back from where you came, your little friend will be delighted I'm sure"

"Stop that you're ridiculus"

"OH YEAH!" Tyson got up ,his temper rising alarmly and pushed himself in front of her.

"Calm down!"

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WITH A FUCKING MURDERER INSIDE MY HOUSE AND WITH YOU YELLING AT ME ALL THE TIME?"

"HEY YOU SHUT IT UP NOW OTHERWISE I'LL DO IT FOR YOU...sit down we have to talk" She ordered.

Tyson, who's anger was still rising, looked at her for a while before he finally sat down without saying anything and waiting for Hilary to start the conversation. She stood up in front of him, her hands on her hips just like a mother does when she's teaching to her children. Tyson wasn't very pleased with that situation; he was sitting in front of Hilary, who looked very tall from where he was placed, while she was looking at him with anger burning in her eyes.

"Okay...I know you don't trust him..." Hilary started when Tyson interrupted her.

"Wow...did you find that on your own?"

Hilary closed her eyes, like she was praying god to give her little patience and continued, paying no attention to his interruption.

"...and I understand why..." She tried as he cut her again.

"If you understand, why did you bring him home?" He replied, folding his arms on his chest.

"...I think anybody would have acted like you did but..."

"You didn't answer my simple question"

"SHUT UP LET ME TALK FIRST" She yelled as she lifted her hand in the air with the intention of slapping him. She finally decided it wasn't a very good idea seeing the expression on his face so she let her hand falling down on her side.

"I just want an answer"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IDIOT!...HE SAVED ME FROM THAT JERK"

"THIS ONE TOO IS A JERK...AND I'M SURE HE PLANNED IT ALL WITH CHRIS"

"NO HE DIDN'T"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?"

"BECAUSE I SAW THE WAY HE FOUGHT CHRIS...THIS WASN'T PLANNED"

Tyson looked at her angrily not believing what she was telling. It was when she gave Tyson a dead glare that he lost all control of his nerves. He got up fastly, grabbed her arm firmly and dragged her next to the window where the moonlight was reflecting on his angry face.

"NOW LOOK AT MY FACE...YOU DIDN'T SEE THE WAY HE FOUGHT WITH ME RIGHT? TWO AGAISNT ONE...NOW TELL ME HE'S NOT A JERK" He spat as Hilary, alarmed by his moves, refused to look at him.

"LOOK AT IT!" He went on again."LOOK AT MY GODAMN FACE" He shook her a bit. 

"He changed" She replied slowly looking at the floor.

"WHERE IS YOUR PROOF?"

She didn't answer but retained some tears from falling on her cheeks 

"That's what I thought...but you were right about something...I do not trust him and..." Said Tyson as Hilary interrupted him looking directly in his eyes.

"But do you trust me?"

Tyson looked like he had been slapped in the face. He stared at her not able to say anything, not able to think about something. How could she ask a stupid question like that if she already knew the answer? He was standing there, his face at three inches away from hers, almost flattening her against the window. He was shocked because of the harsh tone she used with a simple question about trust. That was when he realized how hard his grip was around her arm, but she wasn't complaining. She was looking at him with her maroon eyes, burning with determination. The moonlight was giving to it a strange and unreal color, just like two freaky jewels flashing in the middle of the darkness. He stopped moving and breathing, he was lost in her sight, just like if her precious stones had captured his mind. He had that strange desire to let everything behind and to take that beauty with him that he would never let go. He wanted to touch the softeness of her skin, the silk of her hair, the perfection of her body and to taste fully the flavour of her lips. He moved a little bit closer but finally shook his head, waking up from his most secret temptations.

Tyson breathed loudly looking at his hand still grabbing her arm firmly and losened his grip. He looked at it as he was letting it falling on his side. He backed off and turned his back from her, refusing to penetrate in her eyes again. He was surprised how that girl could perturb his mind just by staring at him deeply.

"Tyson?" Said Hilary, moving slowly and securely toward him.

He turned to face her before she could get closer and opened his mouth to talk as he made a backward step.

"...of course...I trust you" He answered looking anywhere else than in her eyes and making sure he was far enough from her.

"If you say so" She stared at him, visibly confused and added: "You alright?"

"Yeah...yeah fine"

"Okay I'll go back then" She was still confused as she made a step foward.

"Er...Wait Hil...Hum...I'm sorry...about that" He pointed at her arm.

"I Forgive you only if you come back in the living room...anyway didn't you say you would take care of my wounds?"

Without waiting for the answer she put a hand on Tyson's shoulder and kissed him on his cheek before getting out of the room. Tyson stayed like that for a while before he could realize what happened from the minute Hilary entered in his room to the minute she left. He felt so stupid. His anger was so big that he could have hurt her and the second after he was charmed by her beauty. He forgot about everything and let his mind imagining things he forbade himself to think about. Now he felt like Hilary was that untouchable girl but he desired her so much. He fell in love with everything in her but was still too scared to admit it in front of Hilary because he was sure he would have a rejection. Tyson touched his cheek where she had left the kiss. He didn't understand how this girl could have frustrated him like that and thirty seconds later, she was kissing him. He suddenly snapped of his thoughts and took a decision about what Hilary and he were talking about a minute ago. He got out of his room and went directly in the living room where he found Hilary speaking to Kevin that had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ok well…yeah...ok" Tyson Stuttered.

"Yes?" Said Kevin visibly annoyed.

"…Hum…I'm…Hum"

"D'you mind speaking correctly?" Replied Kevin narrowing his eyes.

"I SAID…" Tyson was about to yell when Hilary gave him one of her death glare. "…Huh yeah…I said…huh…"

"Your speech is very eloquent Tyson" Teased Hilary.

"HEY IT'S NOT EASY OK?" shouted Tyson.

"C'mon speak up" Replied Kevin. "I don't have all night"

"Well…I'm…I'm...so...rry" Mumbled Tyson slowly.

"Wow! Congratulation Tyson, it took time but you finally apologized!" Said Hilary smiling.

"Well it doesn't mean I trust you Kevin…you're still an asshole to me right?" Replied Tyson embarrassed.

"Right, don't worry I still think the same about you" Answered Kevin with a fake smile.

"Well that's settled then" Said Tyson looking away.

Hilary looked at both of them with a little smile at the corner of her lips. She was frustrated that they were still glaring at each other with anger but was also happy that at least they could show some respect. Well, tiny respect. Kevin breathed loudly and gave Tyson a disgusted look. Tyson, still standing at the entrance of the living room, groan furiously narrowing his eyes. Hilary suddenly giggled at their view. They rapidly moved their head at her and looked at her like they were saying: 'what-are-you-laughing-at'. She dropped her smile as fast as possible as she caught a glimpse at them, but she couldn't retain herself anymore. Her total face cracked into a grin and she laughed loud.

"WHAT?" shouted both Kevin and Tyson.

She simply chuckled at them and answered innocently: "Oh nothing important really...so Tyson are you taking care of my wounds now?"

"Yeah I almost forgot...wait a minute I'll pick what I need" He answered as he left the living room walking toward the bathroom to find the 'first aid kit'. Hilary sat on the floor as Kevin looked at her with a little smile on his lips.

"So you couldn't heal that by yourself?" He asked with a little voice.

"Well...I guess I could" She pulled back her head on the cushion and added: "I was just too lazy to do it myself"

Kevin merely laughed.

"I see...and after you try to make me believe there's nothing between you and that..."

"Shut up...don't say anything" She interrupted him embarrassly.

"Anyway, I'll let you too alone, I'll sleep in the dojo...and before you ask me, yes I know where it is because I was with Chris when he decided to turn Tyson's room upside down. Wake me up in the morning...g'night" And he left still smiling.

Only a minute later, Tyson entered in the living room holding a bowl of water with other stuffs. His eyes scanned the room wondering aloud were the killer was gone and when Hilary told him where he was, he sat beside her. They didn't really talked much as Tyson was cleaning dried blood on her forehead and cheek bone. Hilary closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cushion; cold water felt so good on her injured skin. She opened her eyes as Tyson was about press the sponge lightly on the corner of her bottom lip and looked at him. When the sponge entered in contact with her mouth he looked at her deeply and blushed when he saw she was also staring at him. He kept his sight on his lap. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes again. 

'What if Kevin was right?' She thought to herself. 'What if Tyson really...love me? Could that be possible? Maybe, seeing the way he's acting but what if he didn't? He can be really harsh sometimes by the way he talks. But on the other hand I never met a guy so...carefull and...and so...attentioned to me. But if he does, is that really what I want? Or do I really want somebody in my life after what happened with the last one? Would he always be kind like that with me or is he just acting like Chris did on the first times we dated? Would Tyson turn out to be violent because I wouldn't do what he wanted? No he's not like that but I know that Tyson loses control easily when he is angry...No Tyson wouldn't hurt me...but what about me? Am I really ready for something like that? For a new relationship? I don't know...I'm still scared and Tyson is my friend...if it wouldn't work would we still be friends? Tyson is a good friend and I don't want to loose that friendship'

She felt a hand on her neck, a hand that pulled her hair away so the the cuts on it could be cleaned. As soon as it touched her skin she breathed louder and put a hand on her stomach where she felt those freaky butterflies again.

'Maybe he's more...than a friend...maybe I...I don't know' She thought again.

It's like if Hilary jumped in the air when Tyson's finger touched her neck so he pulled his hand back.

'Did I scare her?' He asked himself looking at her hand on her stomach. But Hilary was relaxed again with her eyes closed and her head on the cushion so Tyson thought he could now put the sponge on her neck. He looked at her peaceful features, he saw her bitting her bottom lip and he turned red again. He stared at her neckline and at his hand holding the sponge on it. He would give anything in the world just to have the opportunity to brush his lips against it. He lowered his gaze, looked at her chest rising and falling at each breath she was taking and at her hand still clutched on her stomach.

'She's so gorgeous but DAMN...' He thought 'why did she have to sit like that with her head backward presenting me her neck...does she wants to kill me...even if I know I won't have her she is tempting me anyway'

Still staring at her, he approached his face from hers.

'This is crazy' He thought 'I can't think I can kiss her, she would murder me...I have to control myself...what if I don't want to? What if I give it a try?' His face was now at inches from hers 'She can open her eyes anytime...I don't care...how would she react if she would see you now so close...she would kill me...Just a kiss can't hurt anyone...No I can't...she would never forgive...she would think I'm like that bastard...' He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from her. 'FUCK' He though.

'Why is Tyson keeping the sponge pressed on the same place that long' Thought Hilary 'He's he sleeping or what?'

She opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at the floor blushing in deep red. She took that occasion to look at him and thought that it could be possible after all. He could have feelings for her and she could as well.

'I mean, he's nice and...cute' She thought. 'I would like him to hold me tightly in his arms...' She looked at his shoulders and his chest. '...To press me against his strong body...' She smiled playfully '...and what if I...try'

"Tyson? I think my neck is okay now" She said slowly.

"W-wha-?...Oh yeah...sorry...hum...I was just..."

"Thinking?" She interrupted. He turned his eyes to meet hers.

"Yeah...thinking"

"About what?"

"About...('You' He thought)...All sorts of things"

"Like what? Tell me" She lifted her head from the cushion and put a hand on his knee. Tyson blushed deeper red and began to stuter.

"Y-you...wouldn't...understand"

"Well then, explain to me" She got a little closer; Tyson's heart thudded faster.

"No it's...too c-complicated"

"Oh, I see...did you know that your hand is still on my neck" She smiled at him; his heart sank.

"No I...just...realized it" He smiled nervously but didn't remosed his hand.

"It's okay" She removed her hand from her stomach and put it on his chest where the heart is located. Tyson didn't know at what kind of game she was playing but didn't complain at all. Anyway he was too shocked and surprised about her actions to even make a move. A part of him needed explanations while the other one just wanted to let himself go. She got closer again and removed her hand from his knee to touch his lips with the tip of her fingers. He wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't came out of his mouth. She looked at her hand on his chest and lifted her head to stare in his eyes while she leaned forward again. He breathed louder but Hilary was still approaching slowly. Tyson finally smiled realising that what he wanted to happen for so long was actually happening. They both closed their eyes...and then...

"MOVE!QUICK!" Yelled an alarmed Kevin running toward them. Tyson and Hilary backened from each other fastly and looked at him puzzled.

"I...THEY...COMING" Kevin stutered.

"W-What? But...you told us they wouldn't attack us" Said Tyson getting up and running toward the window to look outside.

"No they're not there yet...they're coming that's why we have to move NOW!"

"But how d'you know..."

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!COME ON HURRY!"

Tyson grabbed Hilary's hand helping her to stand up and hurried following Kevin toward the back door. But just before they could go out, Tyson ran in his grand father's room and came back with a handful of money that he put unceremoniously in his pocket. They passed the front door looking around them if it was secure. As they stepped in the garden, one of the guys that Kevin had hit earlier pounced and punched right at his face. Kevin replied by kicking hard his nose pushing him against the stairs where he fell motionless, his head forming a weird angle with his neck. Hilary let out a scream of panic as Tyson forced her to run faster.

"Y-you...k-killed him!" She said with a hight pitched voice.

"JUST RUN!" He answered to her.

They were about to pass the garden fence as the two other guys that were watching the front door jumped on Tyson and Hilary. One of them grabbed Hilary's hair and encercling her shoulders while the other one hit with his elbow the back of Tyson's head. Kevin hurried and pushed away the guy's arms from Hilary kicking his stomack and grabbed by behind the collar of the one who was attacking Tyson.

"RUN, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Yelled Kevin.

"NO" Tyson shouted back.

"TYSON, LISTEN TO ME AND ESCAPE"

He took Hilary's hand and was about to run toward the neighboor's fence. He helped Hilary to climb it and put a foot on it himself just as he heard a painful yell. He turned around, his forehead driping with sweat, and saw Kevin fell on his knees.

"RUN...PROTECT HER...GO..." He was interrupted by a kick in the face that threw him on the ground, bleeding a lot.

Tyson turned his back on him putting a feet on the fence as he heard another yell. He perfectly knew that the rest of the gang would soon follow so he must hurry but on the other hand, he couldn't let somebody without helping him and even if he didn't trust him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR...ESCAPE!" Screamed Kevin painfully.

Tyson climbed a bit the fence. Hilary was yelling too but he couldn't understand what she was saying, the only thing he could heard was the groans and painful yells of Kevin. If Kevin was really on Chris's side again, they wouldn't be beating him like this. Kevin wanted him to escape but he just couldn't do that. He looked at Hilary that was still crying and screaming, turned his back on her and jumped on one guy that was about to stab Kevin in the chest while the other one was holding him tightly. Tyson took the back of the guy's head and smacked it on his knee. He after turned on the other guy, that tried to punched him but he was too fast for him, and threw him against the pointed rocks around the small pound of his garden. Tyson gave Kevin a helping hand to stand on his feet and put his arms around his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't loose his balance. They suddenly heard voices coming from the front and knew that the gand would be soon entering the house seeking for them. They ran as fast as possible toward the fence and climbed the fence together as Kevin was too weak to do it by himself. They jumped on the ground beside a shakning Hilary and the three of them hided inside the neighboor's shed, trying to catch their breath.

"Y-you s-saved me...when I told you...to escape" Said Kevin falling on a chair.

"I just...couldn't let you there" Answered Tyson sitting down against the wall and wiping the sweat on his foreheard.

"Thank y-..."

"Don't mention it" Interrupted Tyson.

"Shit! that was a close one" Said Hilary also sitting beside them.

"Yeah" Whispered Tyson emotionless still shocked by what he had done.

They fell silent in the shed while outside they heard the gang yelling and cursing. Maybe they've just found their three members laying dead on the ground. One killed by Kevin while the two others were murdered by Tyson's own hands...

(A/N)I'm so sorry because it took so much time to update...I don't have a computer at home anymore so I have to wait when I'm at people who has one. But now that I'm on vacation for two weeks I'll try to write as much chapters as I can and I'm working hard on it. I hope you enjoyed it...review please and thanks a lot for reading -


	13. All reunited once again

A sweet warm whisper in darkness ch13  
All reunited once again...

Tyson, Hilary and Kevin were now sitting in the airplane that was heading toward the white tigers' village, were Ray would be receiving them. Because of the money Tyson took in his grand father's room, they could buy themselves without any problems their tickets plus some fresh clothes. The one they had were unfortunately covered with blood because of the fight of the night before. People in the plane couldn't stop watching weirdly the bruises and cuts all three of them had in the face. They actually looked like three teenagers who went to a party that turned mad or three victims of bullies. Tired of being watched like they were supernatural phenomenon, Hilary got up and started to curse and yell so loud after everybody that a flight attendant came and try to calm her. After Tyson ensured that Hilary didn't need tranquilizer pills, the lady agent went away advertising her that if she was starting that again she would take her to the captain immediately. Hilary frowned, crossed her arms and legs and slumped deeper in her seat.

They mostly stayed silent since they were in the plane. Kevin was tired and tried to get some of the sleep he couldn't have had last night, Hilary was too angry to start a conversation and Tyson was peering blankly at the window still emotionless. In fact, he was remembering those events of the night before when he saved Kevin's life. He couldn't stand the fact that he, Tyson, had actually killed not only one, but two people. Even if they were assholes, they were still human being. He never thought he could have the nerve to kill someone with his own hands. He had a flashback of when he grabbed the guy by the back of his head and smashed his face on his knee. He was still hearing his skull cracking and could still see the huge blood stain it had left of his pants. He was then remembering when he pushed the other one on the pointed rocks and the way his spine seem to have broken. He felt so bad about it because he didn't want to become a murderer, it just wasn't him.

It was Hilary who finally broke the silence and snapped loudly with a high voice that made both Kevin and Tyson to jump off their seats.

"Now tell me." She looked at Kevin. "How did you know Chris would be attacking yesterday night?"

Tyson suddenly lifted his head to look at him because it was a question that he surely wanted to be answered.

"Well...I've been...informed." He answered uncomfortably.

"What? There's somebody else who wants to escape from the gang? Who informed you?" Hilary continued.

"I don't know if I...should tell you...you'd be upset."

"What do you mean?" 

"Listen...she won't...s-survive when...when Chris will learn." He stuttered slowly.

Hilary stared at her lap and whispered with a worried tone: "It can't be...her?"

"You know how she always...considered you as...her own sister she...really liked you."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Asked Tyson puzzled.

Hilary started to cry and without answering Tyson's question she added: "What will he do if he...if he discover what she's done? Will he...will he..." She couldn't say it.

"I don't know...possibly." Answered Kevin sadly without looking at her.

Hilary slammed her head between her two palms and began to sob. Tyson didn't really know if he had to say something or try to comfort her as he didn't understand a word of their conversation. He looked at Kevin who said: "It was a really nice girl...who had...no chance...no chance at all."

"Chris' younger sister...Lana." He added at Tyson before he himself put his forehead against his palms, breathed loudly and gazed away looking devastated.

Tyson uncomfortably stared outside over the window and refused to add another word until they reached the airport only an hour later. Hilary seemed to have pulled herself together and was ready to see her and Tyson's old friend. They stepped outside the airplane and, for the first time since long ago, a great surprise was waiting for them. Ray was there, calmly waiting with Max, smiling as usual and Kai, his arms folded. Tyson couldn't believe his eyes, his best friends he hadn't seen for so long were there waiting for them. Tyson and Hilary both yelled something at the same time and started to run toward their old teammates smiling widely while Kevin, a little embarrassed walked behind. The former Blade breaker members turned their heads in their direction and also started to run to meet them. Tyson grabbed Ray's hand energetically and they both gave each other an embrace while Max was hugging Hilary.

"JEEZ! How come you two got your face screwed up?" Kai asked as he was staring at Hilary worriedly with his hands on her shoulders like a big brother.

"Long story, we'll explain later...HEY MAAAX!" Tyson pounced on Max and both of them started jumping in the air.

"Hey Hilary!" Exclaimed Ray and giving her two pecks on the cheek.

"Oh god I'm so happy to see you three...it makes a freaking LONG time!" She said happily backing off from Ray.

"You're right!" Approved Max while he menage to free himself from Tyson who was almost climbing on his shoulders.

"Hey Hiwatari!" Shouted Tyson shaking Kai's hand. "So how come you and Max are here too?"

"Well, when you called me yesterday you sounded worried so I thought I could ask them to come too." Answered Ray smiling. "Oh and who are you?" He asked kindly at Kevin, who just arrived beside them.

"Hey, he also has his face screwed up." Pointed Kai.

"This is Kevin." Hilary went on. "A friend."

"Nice to meet you and welcome," said Ray shaking his hand.

"Huh...thanks," Answered Kevin nervously.

"And where are your luggages?" Asked Max.

"Well...we don't have any...didn't have time to...Er...pack." Answered Tyson scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably as Ray gave him a deep look. 

On these words, the six of them made their way out of the airport walking, talking and fooling around. For Tyson and Hilary it was just like old times, when they were passing all days with each others. If Kenny would have been with them, all old teammates would have been reunited, but Kenny was watched so it was impossible for him to come.

It was two years ago since the last time they were all together and they surely had all change. Ray was taller and still even bigger in muscles than he was before but on the other hand, he still had his long ponytail and those strange catlike features like his golden eyes. Max was almost the same with his friendly smile, except that now he grew less childish and more manly. Kai, even if he already was the tallest of the group, did grew a few inches but still looked like an anti-sociable with a 'don't-mess-with-me' kind of look. But beside these physical changes, nothing was really different between them and that's what Tyson and Hilary were enjoying the most.

After they had walk for half an hour in the forest, they arrived in front of a big lake. The White Tiger's village was so far and isolated from big cities that they had to take little boats to cross the lake to be able to enter their territory, which was situated in the middle of high mountains.

"Well, choose your rowing partner...not more than two per boats." Exclaimed Ray as he turned his head toward Tyson very quickly. "You come with me Tyson"

"Er...ok" Said Tyson who was about to ask Hilary.

"I guess every body knows how to row. If not, you can swim it's only twenty minutes from here and if you don't know how to row and to swim and you're drowning well...good bye we'll miss you" Said Ray happily.

"What are you talking about? We can row we're not girls!" Shouted Max.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Yelled Hilary as she gave a sharp blow on top of Max's head.

"Nothing Hil, really it's just that...it's proved...men ARE stronger than women" Max put his hand in front of him defensively.

"SO WHAT? You are maybe PHYSICALLY stronger than us but mentally you are far below." She stood at her full hight with her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile on her face.

"But did you know--" Ray went on walking toward her, "--that there's more male genius than female? Look at Kenny. See? Men are also more intelligent"

"There's maybe more male genius but there's also more crazy and dumb males out there. Look at Tyson! See?..."

"HEY! YOU LITTLE! WATCH OUT WHEN..." Tyson didn't have the opportunity to finish as Hilary continued her speech to Ray.

"And trust me I won't forget to tell Mariah how sexist you acted right now" Ray dropped his smile as Hilary completely cracked into a laugh, proud of herself.

"Oh no...you won't!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"A bet?" Kai came between Ray and Hilary looking rather excited. "I love that, I bet fifty that..."

"Er...it was a joke I don't have money to bet" Hilary interrupted him looking weirdly at Kai.

"Okay, okay, can we climb into the boats and get going I'm STARVING" Screamed Tyson as he jumped inside the nearest boat.

"You didn't change!" Said Max shaking Tyson's head roughly.

After they had chose their partner, they all started to row on the calm lake surrounded by a huge forest. It was nothing like the city, the air smelled so fresh and the nature was so wild and beautiful. The only thing that could perturb the tranquility of this landscape was Hilary's unstoppable yells. She was paired with Max and as he wasn't very good at rowing, he was making the boat to shake dangerously which was why she was so nervous and couldn't stop screaming. Near them, Kai was actually having a conversation with Kevin who hasn't spoke much since they arrived from the plane. Far enough in front of these four, Tyson and Ray were having a serious talk about every thing that had happened. That was why Ray wanted to be paired with him.

"Now, I wanna know every thing. What has really happened to you and Hilary." He asked.

"Yeah I guess I have to tell you that now," Replied Tyson.

And he began his story by telling the weird behavior Hilary had a week ago, how distant she was with him and how she was avoiding every body's contact. He explained who was Chris and what she told about him the night they were in Hilary's room. How she met that guy at the camping and started dating him, how he became violent with her and that she wanted to leave him but mostly how he said that he would always keep an eye on her. Which he did. The next day he was actually at the same school trying to threaten her.

"But hey, I thought he was only a fucking jerk obsessed by her...that's where I was mistaken!" Explained Tyson.

He continued his story, talking about the fight he had with Chris in the school yard and the advertisement he made to him a day after with the knife when he found him with Hilary locked in a janitor room. Chris was hitting her and was trying to rape her or something like that, that's when they had their second fight. Meanwhile he had tell Hilary that she could stay at his place so she could be more in security. She would have been if Chris hadn't find where he was leaving and, at the same time, where Hilary was hiding.

"He actually put my room upside down while I wasn't at home and stuck a knife on my wall with a threatening letter...that's when everything turned mad" Continued Tyson.

Tyson explained when he woke up the next morning alone in his room with a letter written by Hilary beside his bed. A letter that was explaining that she was gone, without telling him where, to face Chris alone because she didn't want to put his life in danger again because of her. He told Ray that even if she didn't want him to search for her and to help her, he did it anyway. He turned his head quickly at Kevin and said: "that's when I met this guy". Tyson said he was walking in the city searching for Hilary as he saw that this guy was looking at him weirdly. He didn't take it seriously until he saw another boy with that same freaky look. He thought he was going paranoiac when he felt some body behind him but Kevin was really following him. So Tyson started to yell at him trying to know what he wanted from him and that was when the other weird boy came.

"Both of these guys were actually with Chris and were also searching for Hilary. So, as I wasn't giving them any answers they started to beat the shit out of me. Two against one, see what I mean and--" He was interrupted by Ray.

"Stop there! If this asshole have beat you up with one of his friend why is he there?" He asked frustrated and puzzled.

"Let me finish will you? So that's when I learned that Hilary had actually lied to me about Chris. He is in fact the leader of a well-organized street gang. A street gang that she was part of since the past two years. It is true though that she was dating him and that he started beating her but if he absolutely want her back, it's because she has to do something for them. Well I didn't talk to her yet about what it was but I have a very clear idea."

"Let me get this strait. When we were having this tournament two years ago, Hilary was part of their organization during that time? I can't believe that!"

"I know! But anyway! Kevin and the other guy wanted to kill me because they had reveal to me that piece of information but I escaped. Later Kevin was actually ringing at my front door with Hilary saying he had change! I learned that he had capture Hilary and bring her to Chris but as Chris was beating Hilary he defended her and helped her to escape."

"You're so fool it could be a trap!" Ray looked angrily at Kevin who was still having a chat with Kai.

"Well I thought at first it could be a trap but it's not. Just yesterday night we were attacked at my place and, as we were escaping, Kevin said to me to go and protect Hilary. He almost got killed by the members of his gang so I said to myself that if he really was on their side they would never have tried to stab him. Anyway, I saved him and we both escaped with Hilary. That's it, we're here now." Ray looked stunned.

"It's...unbelievable...I never thought Hilary was--" Ray was cut by Tyson.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare judge her! She WAS maybe part of them but it's because she has a heart and feelings that she left. And now she has problems because she want to live her life honestly."

"Don't worry I'll never blame her she's also my friend and I know what she represent for you"

Tyson suddenly blushed lightly.

"Well...yeah..." He whispered. "But I'm tired of all that shit, I'm having a fight almost every day now and I can't stand it anymore...anyway look at me, I maybe know martial art very well but that last two against one fight DID weakened me a lot, I got scars, cuts and bruises everywhere and I'm...scared...I hate to admit it but...they ARE a lot more than us...Chris' gang I mean...I don't want anything to happen to Hilary and we won't stand much longer against them unless you help me...now that you know everything I'm not sure you will but I'm asking it anyway."

Ray considered Tyson for a moment like he was thinking hard about all that story but finally opened his mouth.

"Anytime! Anyway you're already here right? Trust me that guy will regret what he had done," he smile and gave a gentle slap on Tyson's shoulder.

"But hey! I have to warn you...it's dangerous...I almost died, so as Hilary...these are crazy people and Chris is just cruel. I mean he's not human you know, I never saw some body act this way in all my life. In my head, I think no human being could possibly kill or hurt some body without feeling bad about it but this guy and all his gang are different...even me I...I..." Tyson's eyes were filled with tears. "I...killed two of them...yesterday...I didn't want to...but...I did...I don't want to be...like HIM...a murderer"

"Tyson listen to me! You are NOT a murderer ok? You acted very well with a lot of bravery. But now you're not alone anymore, I'm there, so as Max and Kai and even my gang will fight along with you alright?"

"Thanks...that's what I wanted to hear!" Tyson smiled.

"Old friends are back together...Hey! Wipe your eyes we're almost there" Ray stood up in the boat with an amazing agility and waved at a pink-haired girl that was standing on the land not far from them.

Ray jumped off the boat next to the girl and hugged her tightly before she turned her head and looked at Tyson who was just about to put a foot securely on the grass.

"Tyson!" She said warmly embracing him.

"Hi Mariah!" He answered before she backed off from him, griped his collar and scanned his face worriedly.

"Please don't ask!" He said to her. "Ray will explain everything to you."

"Yeah he better!" She answered giving Ray a severe look.

Kai and Kevin's boat was next to arrive. Ray introduced Kevin to her and after they shook hands, Max and Hilary's water-filled boat finally arrived to Hilary's greatest pleasure. She put a shaking foot out of it looking lightly sick while Max was proud of himself.

"At least we're there! You should thank me because you weren't a very good helper at rowing," Teased Max.

"Remind me to never climb in the same boat as you EVER!" She yelled at Max frustrated as her clothes were almost all wet.

They suddenly heard a high-pitched aggressive scream. All boys put their hands on their ears looking around them to see where came that perturbation from but their question was soon answered as the two girls literally pounced in each other's arms. Hilary and Mariah were the one who made those excited screams as they were so happy to see each other again.

"HOW ARE YA? POOR DARLING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Yelled Mariah as she put her hands on Hilary's cheek.

"FINE DON'T WORRY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HEY YOU LOOK GREAT!" Answered Hilary with the same high excited voice.

"REALLY? WOW THANKS...YOU TOO YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS Y--"

"Can you girls speak even LOUDER?" Interrupted Tyson still with his hands covering his ears.

"Oh!" Said Hilary looking at him, "Sorry!" and she turned her head right away at Mariah and both of them started giggling. They then grabbed their arm and started to walk toward the village letting the boys behind with a confused look on their face.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked Kai.

"Dunno...girls!" Answered Tyson as wordlessly as Kai.

"They never acted like that before didn't they?" Asked Ray scratching his head.

"Maybe it just make a long they didn't see each other so they're happy...well, I wouldn't call that happy though," Said Max.

"Yeah well...GIRLS! that explains everything!" Repeated Tyson.

After a quick look at each other, they laughed loud and started to walk behind the girls in the direction of the White Tiger's village. Five minutes later they were arrived. They looked around and a site of perfect beauty met their eyes. There was no cars, no pollution, no television and no annoying people. Every body was smiling at every one and they all lived in old typical houses. Ray guided them to his place where Kai and Max could drop their luggages and made them a quick visit of the village. Then they met Lee, Gary and the little brat of the White Tigers also named Kevin at the main 'street' where they had a snack. Later, the girls joined them as they were lazily sitting on the ground behind Ray's house.

"We have a plan," Started Mariah.

"Does this plan includes a huge lunch 'cause I'm STILL starving!" Asked Tyson rolling on his back on the ground with both hands on his stomach.

"Didn't you already eat something?" Asked Ray frowning.

"Hey! I'm still a growing boy I need some food!" Tyson replied smiling.

"Well I don't think you grew much since last time...except your belly that is in real expansion" Teased Max.

"HEY! ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?"

"Yes he is," Said Hilary exasperated "But never mind that now. Why don't we all go for a swim at the lake? Mariah and I thought about it"

"Yeah it could be great!" Answered Ray.

"I agree! Like that Tyson could even burn some calories" Said Max standing up and putting himself beside the girls.

"WATCH OUT WHEN EVERYBODY'S BACK IS TURNED, I'LL DROWN YOU" Yelled Tyson showing his fist.

"I agree with Max," Said Kai standing on his feet folding his arms across his chest.

Tyson instantly put a hand on his stomach and looked at the little group walking away toward the lake. Kevin and Ray also stood up ready to follow them as Tyson got hold of Ray's forearm.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Well two things...first, I do NOT have a bathing suit."

"Who cares? Me neither and I swim anyway with my boxers."

"Right...and second...er...am I fat?"

Ray looked at Tyson with a grin on his face thinking he was maybe joking but as he was very serious Ray just laughed loud at him and walked away saying: "Come on idiot!"

Tyson finally followed the group and when he arrived at last, the girls were all ready in their bikinis (Hilary had burrowed one to Mariah). He was happy to discover that he wouldn't be alone with Ray without bathing suit, only Max seemed to have thought about it. He even wore it under his clothes just like he had plan this all day long. The girls did have a great idea because it was a real hot sunny day. They all sat on the grass that was facing the lake where they could also see a beautiful water fall on the opposite side of it. The atmosphere was so peaceful and quiet it was almost a dream. Tyson was happy to have sort of a vacation where he could just relax without bothering about Chris' activities while Hilary was feeling kind of released because she knew that it would probably take a long time before they could find them.

Kai was laying down on his back with his eyes closed, Ray was fooling with Mariah like two lover birds who did not seem to realize there was people around them, Max was the one who was making all the noise while he was in the water with Kevin, Hilary was sitting peacefully looking at the water falls and Tyson was just staring at her. She knew he was and was actually enjoying it. She sometimes turned her head toward him and smiled which was making him so uncomfortable. After a minute or so she asked Mariah if she wanted to go in the water with her. She agreed and kissed Ray before joining Hilary, Max and Kevin in the lake. Tyson stopped staring at Hilary and turned his head to talk to Ray who had take off his t-shirt. A weird bruise could be seen on his shoulder just beside his neck.

"Have you been bitten by an animal?" Asked Tyson.

"What?" He looked at it, "Oh that! Well, yeah a wild frustrated pink-haired animal"

"Er...You mean Mariah bitted you?" Asked Tyson lifting one eyebrow.

Ray looked at Tyson very seriously and said: "As a matter of fact she did...I teased her and she turned mad."

"Right!" Tyson looked away, "I never met people as crazy as you guys are...anyway!"

"I'm not crazy! She is...when she's angry...she's violent but it's so funny."

"OK!" Tyson tried to not imagine the scene of Mariah frustrated bitting Ray's shoulder as hard as an animal. He instead turned his head toward a normal person. Kai was apparently asleep but Tyson didn't mind to wake him up.

"Hey! You seem to be friend with Kevin pretty well," said Tyson who actually realized that weird fact. Normally Kai _was _an anti-sociable. He opened his eyes to look lazily at Tyson.

"Well, we just have lots in common. You see, he told me he didn't have an easy childhood, he has been betrayed by one of his family members...just like me...by my grand father you know."

"Oh! Yeah? What happened?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story but it sounded like this. When his mother died his father, who was a cop, took charge of him and his brother. The policeman was in fact having illegal activities and was using young people to do so. So since their younger age they have been trained very well for fighting, steeling, spying...anyway you get the point. When Kevin was five years old his father was nominated police chief inspector; a very well respected job and from this point, his father started to employed them to do his dirty business. So Kevin actually worked for this guy until his brother turned eighteen. Because when his brother came of age he became the leader of his own organization which was protected by the father and in which Kevin was part of. A pretty weird story from my point of view but well, my grand father did the same with me."

Kai closed his eyes again as he finished his long speech while Tyson looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked from Kai to Kevin, still in the lake with wide eyes.

"Didn't he say anything else? Names?" Asked Tyson.

"Nah he didn't," answered Kai as emotionless as ever.

Kai maybe thought Kevin's story was similar to his own but Tyson thought he understood more that he did. It was almost impossible and he wasn't so sure if he was right but wanted to be. He stood up angrily and walk rapidly toward the lake. He did not pay any attention at Ray who had pronounced his name puzzled nor at Kai who had ask something that sounded like: "What's wrong?". He continued his walk in the direction of Kevin that was floating peacefully on his back and reached the water. When he was deep enough in it he started swimming until we was beside him. He angrily gave a slap on Kevin's chest making his face drowning just a little. As Kevin's head was in the water he started to agitate his arms very energetically as Tyson scared him. He resurfaced taking a deep breath.

"SHIT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yelled Kevin at him still in shock but Tyson payed no attention to what he had done and pushed Kevin roughly.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Asked Kevin again but more softly this time. Tyson pushed him again.

"My problem? ARE YOU SURE IT'S ME WHO'S GOT A PROBLEM?" Said Tyson at once.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin tried to calm Tyson but this one didn't want to drop his anger.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU MR.CHRIS' FUCKING BROTHER!" He jerked at Kevin who stared at him blankly.


End file.
